Demonios y Vampiros Juntos?
by gabriela.andreina.127
Summary: Esta es la historia de como los Sakamaki conocieron a Akane, una demonio de sangre pura con un propósito.. La venganza. Amor, Comedia (Quizás) y Acción. Espero que les guste mi primer fic
1. Chapter 1 Sorpresa

Diabolik lovers no me pertenece solo uso sus personajes

Capitulo 1

La socia

Era una noche lluviosa con truenos fuertes y ventarrones gigantes, los hermanos sakamaki se encontraron con una sorpresa cuando reciben una carta de un misterioso mensajero misterioso departe de nada más y nada menos que… Karl Heinz

Todos se encontraban en la sala, incluso Yui, esperando a que el mayor Shu leyera la misteriosa carta, desde hace meses no recibían noticas de "Ese hombre", y tenían curiosidad de saber cuáles eran sus planes para ellos. Shu leyó la carta primero para si mismo y cuando termino solo pudo soltar un leve bufido

Shu: -Tsk, Que pereza. Dijo Shu sentándose en el sillón

Reiji: -Ahora que quiere ese hombre? Pregunto irritado Reiji por la conducta de su hermano

Shu:- Fuimos invitados a conocer a su nueva socia, quiere que vayamos mañana en la noche a su departamento. -Dice cerrando los ojos.

Ayato: -Departamento? Es socia del viejo y no vive en una mansión?-Dijo Ayato con un leve tono de sarcasmo

Reiji: - Eso parece.. _Hay algo que no está bien, normalmente nunca conocemos los socios de ese hombre. Penso reiji _

Raito:- mm una socia de nuestro padre. Dijo raito con su típica mirada de pervertido.

Kanato: Nee teddy creo que se trata de una trampa. Dijo kanato abrazando a su oso

Subaru: - Pues yo no voy! No tengo nada que hacer conociendo a una "socia" de ese sujeto. Dijo con un tono muy irritado

Reiji:- No hay nada que podamos hacer esas son ordenes, así que vamos todos!. Dijo acomodándose sus lentes.

Yui:- Esto.. Yo también tendré que ir?

Ayato:- Clarooo chichinasi no creas que te vamos a dejar sola! Tu vienes con ore-sama. Dijo ayato con un tono de burla

Yui:-Pero…

Raito:- Bitch-chan no me digas que te quieres quedar sola en la casa y hacer cosas indebidas, porque si es así yo me puedo quedar contigo.- Dijo raito con un ligero brillo en los ojos con la sonrisa mas sádica que pudo.

Yui:- Claaa-Claro que noo!. Dijo Yui un poco sonrojada

Reiji:- Entonces será mejor que nos preparemos para esa "visita". Dijo reiji desapareciendo de la habitación.

Shu:- …. Esto se pondrá bueno.- dijo con una leve sonrisa


	2. Chapter 2 Akane

**Capitulo dos..**

**Los personajes de diabolik lovers no me pertenecen yo solo fantaseo un poquito J**

_Quién diablos es ella?_

Todos se encontraban es sus habitaciones preparándose ya que hoy irían a conocer a la "socia "de su padre. Yui se encontraba pensativa en su cuarto cuando una voz la interrumpió.

- Yui-san es hora de irnos – Anuncio Kanato

- Si ya voy! Respondió la rubia

**En la limosina **

Los hermanos Sakamaki y Yui se encontraban en silencio meditando como seria aquella chica que estaba incluida en los futuros planes de Karl Heinz. De repente el chofer le dice a Reiji que llegó su destino. Todos se bajaron de la limosina, mientras uno por uno bajaban cada uno abría los ojos como platos ante la residencia la cual se llevaría tan esperada reunión.

-Estoo… tiene que ser una broma. -Dijo el peli rojo irritado

- Nee Reiji estás seguro que esta es la dirección? -Pregunto confuso Raito

- Esta es la dirección- Se limito a responder

El edificio era espectacular, era blanco, alto y de clase, con muchos vidrios en los balcones, en algunos pisos se podían observar pequeñas plataformas, que poco a poco cuando se acercaron notaron que eran piscinas con pequeños jardines.

- Esto… es increíble, nunca creí que viviera en un sitio tan… Hermoso - Dijo la rubia en voz baja asombrada por tanta belleza.

Los hermanos y la chica caminaron hasta la entrada, cuando un portero se tomo la amabilidad de anunciar su llegada y dirigirlos hacia el apartamento de la dama (al parecer ya se encontraba informado de ellos)

-Piso 24, que disfruten su estadía! Dijo con una leve sonrisa.

Mientras subían por el ascensor no pudieron quitar sus ojos de la vista tan impresionante, pues se veía toda la cuidad iluminada por las luces, el paisaje nocturno desde ahí se veía increíble, como sería la vista desde la terraza?

Cuando llegaron a su destino fueron recibidos por una mucama su piel era rosada, sus ojos negros y de cabello corto con una coleta a un lado de su cuello, se encontraba vestida con un delantal largo negro y blanco hasta las rodillas, medias blancas altas y típico zapatos negros con un poco de tacón. Los que todos pudieron notar al instante era que en ambas muñecas de ella colgaban unos pequeños grilletes, que hacían un ligero ruido cada vez que movía sus manos.

- Bienvenidos queridos invitados, por favor síganme los llevare al salón- Dijo la educada dama sin ninguna emoción.

Algunos quedaron atónitos ante la decoración, era fabulosa de colores blanco, negro y rojo. Muy minimalista pero a la vez reconfortable. Mientras pasaban pudieron ver la increíble vista hacia la cuidad y la pequeña (GRAAANDE) piscina que se encontraba ahí junto con un perfecto conjunto de arbustos y muebles que serian perfectos para pasar el rato relajándose.

- *Silbido* Vayaa! Si que tiene clase esta chica.. Ahora estoy interesado mucho en ella - Dijo el castaño con una sonrisa lujuriosa.

- De seguro que es otra vieja ricachona amiga de ese sujeto -Afirmo el rubio.

-Tsk que ostentoso – Se quejo el menor de los Sakamaki

- Por favor esperen aquí, la señorita se encuentra atendiendo unos negocios en su estudio. Tomen asiento, dijo que vendría en 10 minutos. Dijo la chica.

- QUEEEE!? Somos más importantes que cualquier negocio, a ore-sama no le gusta esperar- Dijo con un tono de irritación.

- Ayato compórtate!- Grito Reiji para reprender a su hermano - Lamento su falta de modales.-Se disculpo con aquella chica de ojos sin ninguna emoción

- Espero que disfruten su visita, si necesitan algo solo pídanlo -Dijo la chica haciendo una reverencia y saliendo de la habitación

- _Vaya.. Esa chica no le molesto lo que dijo Ayato-kun - Pensó la pequeña rubia de ojos rosas _

Todos se quedaron contemplando el amplio salón, se encontraban en el primer piso del pent-house ya que podían ver una escalera en forma de caracol no muy lejos, la paleta de colores era igual rojo, blanco y negro, solo que en las paredes se podían apreciar algunos cuadros viejos que parecían del siglo XXI. En la habitación se encontraba una gran chimenea de mármol encendida con un ligero fuego. Unos cuantos metros más allá se encontraba un gran piano de cola negro que brillaba con las luces del piso.

Después de mirar con atención cada detalle del increíble apartamento. Una voz se escucho a lo lejos

- Si por favor, claro ahí nos veremos, upss creo que tengo que colgar, te llamo más tarde

Todos se quedaron esperando a que aquella voz se aclarara más, cuando llego.

**SUBARU POV.**

Me encontraba apoyado sobre una pared con los ojos cerrados cuando la escuche. No pude evitar abrirlos al notar esa voz, era muy cálida con un ligero aire de confianza. Cuando la vi no pude evitar quedarme un poco pensativo ante aquella chica misteriosa.

Parecía de la edad de Shu, de mi estatura aproximadamente, de piel blanca muy reluciente, su cabello largo hasta las caderas, con mechones cortos en la parte de adelante, de color Rojo sangre, se tornaba más obscuro desde la raíz hasta más claro en las puntas que eran un color mostaza claro. Ojos color ámbar con leves destellos violeta, parecían galaxias… definitivamente podías perderte en ellos. Una sonrisa perfectamente blanca y con un aire de orgullo. Su cuerpo estaba bien proporcionado, no era muy plana pero tampoco muy voluptuosa.

Vestida con un pequeño top gris hasta la cintura dejando ver mucho abdomen en el cual pude notar un leve destello… un piercing muy brillante aunque diminuto, también tenía una chaqueta de cuero negra pegada al cuerpo, que parecía muy costosa. Jeans negros pegados al cuerpo y unos tacones altos y cuadrados de color negro con tachas plateadas que sobresalían en la parte trasera del tacón, realmente puede llegar a herir a alguien con ellos pensé.

En fin era hermosa por donde la vieras. Cuando nos noto, se limito a sonreír con un aire burlesco o de grandeza como quieran llamarlo. Luego de colgar su teléfono por fin nos hablo.

- Vaya Vaya! así que ustedes son los hijos de Tougo, pero que guapos son!

Esto hiso que me cabreara un poco, era que acaso estaba juzgándonos por la apariencia? Pensaba responderle cuando mi hermano mayor hablo

**REIJI POV.**

No pude evitar sentir curiosidad ante aquella chica, su olor no era humano, pero tampoco era una vampira, tampoco era de licántropo…. de hecho ese olor nunca lo reconocí, algo que me termino desagradando un poco.

Luego de que notara nuestra presencia, decidí que era mejor presentarnos primero.

-Mucho gusto, nosotros somos los hermanos Sakamaki -Dije haciendo una reverencia.

-El es el mayor Shu.-Dije señalando al perezoso acostado en un sillón.

- Yo soy el segundo hijo Reiji… ellos son los trillizos, Kanato, Ayato y Raito.- Dije señalándolos a los 3 quienes solo se quedaron viendo con una estúpida sonrisa.

- El es el menor Subaru… y ella es una invitada muy importante en nuestra casa, Yui Komori.

- Mu-Muuucho gusto - Dijo apenada la humana.

-Es un placer haber sido invitados a conocerla personalmente- Finalice con mucha cortesía.

**Normal Pov**

Después de las presentaciones por parte de los hermanos y la humana. "La socia" se dedico a presentarse.

- Mucho gusto, Soy Akane Hajima, encantada de conocerlos chicos espero que nos llevemos muy bien, su padre me ha contado un poco sobre ustedes y sobre la señorita Komori - Dijo Akane sentándose en un gran sillón con una sonrisa, mientras cruzaba sus piernas.

Eran muy apuestos, aunque uno me llamo la atención bastante. Estaba acostado en el sofá al lado de la chimenea con sus ojos ligeramente abiertos, pude notar que tenía el cabello rubio y se hacía claro hasta las puntas, sus ojos color zafiro muy azules… y hermosos debo admitir. Pero lo que le llamo la atención era su indiferencia ante la situación.

_-Esto será divertido. Pensó al verlo-._

-Bueno creo que sería mejor decir él porque están aquí no?-Dijo meditando un poco.

-Creo que sería lo apropiado -dijo el chico de cabello azabache.

-Pues.. Ni idea de esto - Dijo un colocando mi dedo índice en mi boca en señal de que estaba pensando.

- Comoo? No sabes él porque estamos aquí en tu departamento?- Pregunto un tanto molesto Ayato

-La verdad es que no sé porque Tougo me pidió conocerlos, solo sé que luego de conocernos iré a su mismo instituto por ordenes de él – Respondió con pesadez

Claro que lo sabía, o bueno tenía una teoría muy buena sobre su plan, después de todo ambas familias se conocían desde hace cientos de años

-Al mismo instituto? Que tiene que ver eso contigo?- pregunto el chico que me daba curiosidad.

-Ni yo misma lo sé querido Shu, lo que sé es que esta es una oportunidad de conocernos pues soy nueva en la cuidad y necesito una especie de "guía"- Respondió colocando mis brazos sobre mi cabeza en señal de despreocupación total.

-Pero Akane-sama…. – Iba a decir la rubia cuando la interrumpí.

-Dime simplemente Akane-chan pequeña - Le dijo con voz tierna cerrando los ojos.

- Esta bien, Akane-chan, pareces que no necesitas ir al instituto, porque quieres ir ahora?- Pregunta con curiosidad.

-Pues aunque no lo parezca, los estudios no son lo mío- Respondió abriendo un ojo para verla. Se veía muy preocupada esa humana, es muy.. muy curiosa al igual que Shu.

-Entonces mis queridos Sakamaki me dicen porque me miran con esa cara de curiosidad? - Pregunto volviendo a cerrar los ojos y esta vez acomodando su cabeza en el apoya brazos del sillón, colocando las piernas en el otro extremo, para estar mas cómoda.

-Nee akane-chan tienes un olor extraño - Respondió el mayor de los trillizos con una mirada gatuna y sonrisa picara

-Como así? Acaso huelo mal? - Pregunto con una risa y aun sus ojos cerrados (ya que no lo le gustan las miradas curiosas).

- Teddy dice que no eres humana Akane-san - Le dice el más bajito de todos, abrazando a su oso con una mirada que le daba un poco de pena…

_Pobre con esas bolsas en sus ojos, seguro que no duerme mucho – Pensó Akane_

-Es cierto no soy humana, sin embargo.. Iba a contarles cuando escuche pasos, se acomodo sentándose correctamente para ver que sucedía.

- Señorita Hajima, la cena está servida en el comedor principal - Dijo mi mucama

-Perfecto, síganme por favor, me gustaría conversar mas mientras disfrutamos la cena - Dijo levantándome hacia el comedor.


	3. Chapter 3 Nuestra amiga Akane-chan

Diabolik lovers no me pertenece y bla bla bla

* * *

**Capitulo tres**

_… que sucede aquí?_

**REIJI POV **

Mientras todos terminábamos de comer la cena increíblemente lujosa que nos sirvieron, recogieron la vajilla y cuando todo quedo perfectamente limpio. Akane rompió el silencio preguntando.

- Muy bien, que era lo que les estaba diciendo? -Dijo la peli roja colocando los codos en la mesa y llevando sus manos cerca de su boca y entrelazando sus dedos, para solo dejar a la vista sus ojos ambarinos..

- Que no eres humana, si no eres humana o vampiro, Que eres? - Me atreví a preguntar viéndola con seriedad.

- Díganme ustedes- Respondió con una sonrisa de lado a lado que podía ver claramente.

- NO ME JODAAAS! DI AHORA MISMO QUE CARAJOS ERES? O TENDRE QUE SACARTELO A GOLPES- Grito Subaru dándole un fuerte golpe a la mesa dejando una pequeña grieta.

Todos nos asombramos por tremenda estupidez, no sabíamos que era ella y él se atrevió a desafiarla

- JAJAJAJAJA VAYA CHICO SI QUE TIENES CARÁCTER - Dijo riendo, yo solo la mire un poco sorprendido, aunque lo que paso a continuación no lo tenía previsto.

**NORMAL POV.**

Solo se pudo ver un poco.. esa sonrisa se borro por una cara muy seria y luego un viento muy fuerte que no supe de donde vino, choco contra Subaru, quien quedo pegado a la pared con mucha fuerza, haciendo un ruido estrepitoso.

Yui Solto un leve grito de sorpresa cuando ocurrió

-QUE RAYOS PASO? Aaa-acaso fuiste tú? – Soltó ayato preguntándole a Akane-chan con los ojos como platos.

Ella siguió con su mirada hasta que respondió..

- Quien más? Solamente le di una reprimenda a la persona que daño mi hermosa mesa italiana - Dijo retornando su sonrisa gatuna.

- Tsk eso dolió - Dijo el adolorido subaru levantándose del suelo

- Aaa-kane-chan quee…ee e..eres? – Se atrevió preguntar la asustada rubia

-Hasta ahora no lo descubren?... Pues un demonio que más creen- Dijo sonriendo ahora enormemente y sus ojos se tornaron de un rojo obscuro.. Parecían a los ojos de Ayato eran gatunos y traviesos como su sonrisa.

- Eso explica ese olor tan peculiar, no era más fácil decirlo de un principio?. Pregunto reiji acomodándose sus lentes

**SHU POV**

Cuando vi los ojos de esa chica se tornaron de un color entre rojo y rosa intenso (Fucsia). Su pupila se alargo y se torno muy negra.

-Pues si no fueran muy impacientes, lo hubiese dicho, vamos a mi estudio- Respondió la chica a mi Reiji cerrando los ojos y levantándose de la silla del comedor

Caminamos por el apartamento y llegamos al estudio donde nos sentamos, pude notar que era fanática de la música clásica y el rock, debido a los discos y posters autografiados de varias bandas. Ella noto que me encontraba viendo los discos con algo de fascinación y pregunto.

- Algo que te guste shu-chan?. - Pregunto en un susurro en mi oído

Yo solo me limite a asentir y acostarme en el sofá más cercano para cerrar los ojos

**NORMAL POV**

- Bien creo que les diré como serán las cosas desde ahora- Dijo la peli roja sentándose en su escritorio con las piernas cruzadas

- Akane-chan desde ahora podremos divertirnos juntos- Dijo Raito con su típico tono lujurioso guiñándole un ojo a la chica.

- Teddy creo que Akane-chan quiere poner algunas reglas, eso no me gusta mucho - Dijo en un tono preocupado el peli lila.

- Desde ahora? Vivirás con nosotros a caso? - Pregunto Reiji.

Ignorando los otros dos comentarios simplemente dijo

- Para nada. Yo viviré en mi apartamento, asistiré a la misma escuela que ustedes, estudiare con alguno y quizás hasta me pase a saludarlos en el recreo, pero no crean que iré sola - Dijo la dueña de la casa.

- Como? No solo eres tu Akane-chan? quien más te va… - No terminó de hablar Yui cuando, la puerta del estudio se abrió de golpe dando paso a un chico.

**AKANE POV**

- NEE-SAN NO TE IMAGINAS EL DIA QUE TUVE, CREO QUE NECESITO UNOS TRAGOS! – grito

No hacía falta preguntarse quién era, ese tono de voz tan irritante, solo podía ser una persona…. mi tonto hermano Shion.

-Shion! Que no ves que tenemos invitados- Dije con un tono molesto, solo él sabe como cabrearme por completo, tiende el don.

- OH! Que tenemos aquí? Mucho gusto soy Shion Hajima el hermano pequeño de Akane-chan - Dijo el tarado con una sonrisa "cautivante?"

- Ellos son los hermanos Sakamaki Shu, Reiji, Raito, Ayato, Kanato y Subaru Sakamaki.- Dije presentándoselo a cada uno quienes solo se limitaron a verlo.

-Caballeros, mucho gusto – Saludo cortés mente Shion a los sakamaki

- Un placer - Dijo el segundo hijo haciendo una reverencia

- Ohh! Pero que tenemos aquí? –Pregunto acercándose lentamente a aquella humana

- Soy Yui Komori, vivo con ellos desde hace aproximadamente un año – Respondió la rubia

- VAYA! Una señorita humana, aaaah y su olor muy curioso - Dijo sonriendo y olfateando muy cerca la chica.

Supe que algo saldría mal en cuanto vi los ojos demoniacos de mi hermano, el quería a esa chica, pero yo no se lo iba a permitir… aunque quisiera saber para quien es más importante Yui, así que deje a mi hermano seguir con lo suyo, cuidando lo que hacía, no quería un escándalo en mi casa.

**YUI POV**

Vi al chico que entro por la puerta del estudio y lo detalle bien.. Tenía el cabello negro azabache y largo, tanto que le tapaba su ojo izquierdo y no podía ver su oreja. Cuando vi su ojo derecho color vino intensos y muy brillantes con un brillo de pícaro como los de Raito-kun, su oreja derecha poseía tres perforaciones en diferentes lugares. Su sonrisa era amplia podía ver sus dientes filosos parecidos a los de un vampiro, aunque sabía lo que él era. Estaba vestido con una camisa negra de rallas verticales blancas con las mangas hasta los codos, estaba ligeramente abierta en el pecho y un poco abajo dejando ver su ombligo y pantalones pegadísimos negro y un cinturón negro con una hebilla de esqueleto, zapatos de vestir perfectamente lustrados …y si ese era el hermano de Akane-chan.

El chico se acercaba despacio, como si yo fuese su presa, mientras lo detallaba vi la liga de su ropa interior que sobre salía un poco y me sonroje al instante, Este pareció notarlo pues cuando mire su rostro de nuevo, sus ojos se tornaron rojos como los de Akane-chan y su sonrisa de amplio más. Para mi sorpresa apareció mi salvador.

- Quien demonios te crees para acercarte así a la propiedad de ore-sema? - Dijo ayato con una cara muy seria

- Woow! lo siento no sabía que la dama tuviese novio - Dijo con un tono de burla el peli negro

-N-Noo es mi novio - Dije un poco apenada, puesto que yo quería mucho ayato, de los seis podría decir que a él le tengo un cariño diferente.

- Enserio? Entonces qué tal si me acompañas por unos tragos preciosa? - Dijo el demonio con un tono pícaro, agarrándome el brazo con mucha rapidez y arrastrándome hacia su pecho.

-Malditoo! Qué crees que estás haciendo? - Dijo subaru levantándose y tomándolo por el cuello de la camisa.

- Vaya Vaya, pareces que tienes buenos amigos chica - Dijo este con un tono de burla muy claro.

Pensé que iba a haber una pelea cuando

**NORMAL POV**

- Shion! Retírate, estoy muy ocupada, pídele a Johan que vaya contigo, deja a nuestros invitados tranquilos- Dijo la anfitriona con un tono muy serio

- Pero nee-san quiero divertirme con esta chica- Dijo haciendo un puchero y agarrando a yui de la cintura – Y como no tiene novio, podría irse a beber un poco conmigo. – dijo con un aire de suficiencia

Ayato y subaru al mismo tiempo dijeron -QUIEN RAYOS TE…

- TE ATREVES A CUESTIONARME SHION? Te dije que te fueras, LARGOO DE AQUÍ! - Dijo gritando con un aura muy seria y sus ojos retornando a su naturaleza demoniaca.

- Si me lo pides así, tendré que irme, fue un placer conocerlos a todos chicos - Dijo para después salir por donde entro.

-Vayaa, creo que se me escapo un poco las manos , lo siento Yui-chan –Dijo un poco apenada - a mi hermano menor le gustan mucho los humanos, mas bien.. le dan curiosidad, no es mal tipo pero sabe cómo hacer escándalo

- Vaya que si!, que falta de modales- dijo el segundo dijo arreglándose los lentes

No- No te preocupes Akane-chan- dijo la pequeña rubia con una ligera sonrisa

-Retomando a lo que les estaba diciendo, iré con ustedes a clases, prácticamente seremos amigos de su familia, el motivo por el cual no puedo vivir con ustedes es simple - Dijo pensando un poco su siguientes palabras para no decir algo que acabara con el plan de Tougo-san.

-Primero nosotros los demonios somos… algo territoriales. Segundo como verán no creo que mi hermano no cause algunos problemas, ya que esa es su especialidad. Y tercero… Estoy siendo perseguida por otro grupo de demonios y no quiero a nadie más que a mí y a mi hermano involucrados en esto- Dijo muy seria, estaba segura que esas eran las razones correctas.

- Quien es lo suficientemente tonto para perseguir a una de las familia de demonios más poderosas de todo Japón? - Dijo el chico de ojos morados

-Digamos que quieren que me case con uno de ellos, si me voy a vivir con ustedes pensaran que ya tengo un romance con alguno, y es algo que los involucraría inmediatamente – Dijo mintiendo solo un poco

- Nee Akane-chan que lastima, yo quería que vivieras con nosotros, se ve que eres muy divertida- Dijo raito guiñándole un ojo.

- Y no estás involucrándonos ya, al momento que nos citaste en este departamento?- Pregunto el Shu

Esta pregunta la dejo en shock, claro que los estaba involucrado en esto, como no se le ocurrió, Maldito Karl Heinz! sabia que algo tramaba, como no se dio cuenta?.

-MMM..- solo se limito a pensar nerviosa, tenía razón, ahora debía sacarlos de aquí sin llamar la atención, pero como? - Pensó por unos segundos hasta que le me ocurrió una genial idea

-Creo que podre teletransportarlos en grupo usando un hechizo -Dijo

Akane se levanto de su escritorio y rebusco entre unos libros viejos que se encontraba en el estudio, cuando encontró uno de tapa gruesa color rojo y muy grande, se dedico a buscar el hechizo que los regresaría sin levantar sospecha alguna.

Akane – Vayaa, creo que esto funcionara, pero necesito un espacio amplio - pensó hasta que se me ocurrió, la habitación blanca!, claro esa era usada por shion cuando practicaba con su banda.

Les pidió a todos los presentes que la acompañaran, todos se preguntaban qué sucedería, pero sin dudarlo decidieron seguirla, ya que les daba un poco de curiosidad. Mientras caminaban Akane llego a una repisa donde se encontraban un juego de cuchillos que lucían muy caros, tomo uno y continúo su camino.

Cuando llegaron a la "habitación blanca". Pidió que se quedaran todos atrás en la puerta mientras ella se dedicaba a realizar el círculo. Acerco el cuchillo a su dedo e hizo un pequeño corte del cual broto una gran cantidad de sangre de un color rojo brillante.

- Que se supone que haces? – Pregunto Reiji con una ceja levantada y brazos cruzados

– Simplemente el círculo que los llevara a su casa – Respondió sonriente, para después empezar a dibujar.

En un momento la habitación se encontraba con un exquisito olor a sangre, los chicos se dieron cuenta y no pudieron evitar fantasear con como sabría la sangre de un demonio puro, antes que terminaran una voz los saco de ese trance

– parece que ya está listo, todos al centro de el circulo – Indico satisfecha con su trabajo

Cuando todos entraron, Reiji saco ligeramente su pie del circulo sin darse cuenta, Akane al verlo pensó en que le jugaría una pequeña broma antes de que se marcharan

- por favor manos y pies dentro del círculo, si no lo hacen creo que podrían perder sus extremidades para siempre - dijo en un tono "preocupado", aunque sabía que no era verdad

Empezó con el hechizo y poco a poco se podía ver su aura tornándose de un color negro y sus ojos cambiando de color, sin duda la chica era poderosa, ya que ese hechizo era un tanto complicado y requería mucha magia.

- Reiji-san! – Dijo Akane gritando – Su pie izquierdo, devuélvalo al círculo antes que.. – antes de que Reiji pudiera actuar marcharon a su mansión

Minutos después…

- Jajajaja su cara de preocupación fue muy buena, me pregunto y ahora que se conocen las cartas, que es lo que harás Karl Heinz ?


	4. Chapter 4 Un curioso pasado

Capitulo 4

Cuando fueron teletransportados, al momento que pisaron el suelo, Reiji cayó al suelo para revisar sus extremidades, con la cara de asombro y un leve sonrojo se dio cuenta de que estaba completo

Reiji – Maldición! Esa mujer me las pagara – colocándose de pie – Y ustedes que ven? – preguntó

Todos al instante se rieron a carcajadas, incluso Yui se reía disimuladamente

Shu – JAJAJA, parece que te atraparon hermano – Dijo carcajeándose todavía

Raito - Reiji-kun tenias que ver tu cara! - Dijo el castaño tirado en el piso riéndose – Parecía que hubieses visto un fantasma JAJAJAJA.

Reiji – YA BASTA, FUE SUFICIENTE! - grito ante las burlas de sus hermanos

Ayato – JAJAJAJA esa chica sí que es divertida – Dijo saliendo de la habitación junto con sus hermanos, dejando a un irritado reiji de pie muy molesto

**EN EL PENT-HOUSE**

Se encontraba una muy pensativa Akane en su estudio, mirando las luces de la cuidad, cuando algo interrumpió sus pensamientos. En su escritorio, su teléfono celular sonó y al ver el número se llevo una gran sorpresa.

-Karl heiz! Parece que caí en tu trampa – Dijo seriamente - Dime la verdadera razón por la cual conocí a tus hijos.

– Akane-san parece que no te fue muy bien con mis hijos, dime a que te refieres? – pregunto Tougo tratando de sonar totalmente confundido

Akane al notar que estaba jugando con ella, decidió ir directo al grano y decir lo que suponía que era el plan de este hombre.

– Estas satisfecho?, Ese era tu plan desde un principio no?, que me enamorara de alguno de tus hijos, con la posibilidad de unificar nuestras familias, cierto?- dijo en tu tono serio y acusador.

– Vaya Akane-san como dices eso de mi – Dijo con falsa culpa, y al notar que no hubo efecto se atrevió a confesar – Lo hice porque así estarás más segura, tu trabajo es difícil Akane, ellos son muy peligrosos y capaces de todo, mis hijos son fuertes e inteligentes, es bueno que cuentes con aliados a demás de tu hermano

– Mi trabajo es el acabar con basuras como ellos – Dijo gritando – además quien dice que solo somos dos? – Su típica sonrisa de lado a lado surgió – Nosotros somos 6 y somos más fuertes que nunca, deja de subestimarme Karl – Dijo con mucho orgullo

– Eso lo sé muy bien!, entonces dime…. a quien más convocaste para esta lucha Akane? – Pregunto muy serio papamaki – Espero que no sea alguien del cielo, sabes muy bien como son los ángeles – termino diciendo

– Oh! Para nada Karl Heinz-Sama mi equipo es muy capaz y de confianza – Dijo, mientras pensaba si contarle de quienes se trataban. Al final decidió que sería lo correcto, después de todo hablamos del hombre es mas su padre que su propio padre – Cuento con Megumi, Nozomi y Kaori estoy muy convencida de que sabes quienes son, no te preocupes por esto, hablamos luego – Dijo sonriente, para luego colgar el teléfono

Akane siguió viendo las luces dándole la espalda a la puerta cuando sintió una presencia, ella sabía muy bien quién era, después de todo, su aroma fuerte la delataba. Era nada más y nada menos que Megumi su querida amiga desde hace 150 años o más.

Megumi era de su estatura, piel blanca con un lunar en su pómulo izquierdo, su cabello era largo hasta la espalda color morado intenso, que en las puntas se tornaba azul y se encontraba sujetado en una coleta alta aunque por supuesto algunos mechones despeinados caían sobre su rostro. Sus ojos eran morados al igual que su cabello, estaba vestida con una camiseta de tiras color negro que mostraba su perfecto abdomen y un pantalón azul obscuro que se encontraba metido en unas botas estilo militar camuflajeadas en tonos negros y grises. Junto a todo tenía sus típicos guantes hasta los codos, dejaban sus dedos al descubierto para enseñar uñas tipo gatubela negras.

Definitivamente ella era hermosa, pero.. Megumi era una guerrera, su historia era muy diferente a la de Akane, pero aun así el destino las unió un día y no precisamente de buena forma. Al su presencia quiso comunicar lo hablado con Tougo.

**AKANE POV**

Supe de inmediato que era ella, por dios ese olor a sangre mesclada con rosas no era de ningún otro si no de ella, imagine que había escuchado un poco mi conversación con Tougo. Yo le tengo mucho cariño y aprecio a Megumi, era mi mano derecha, mi mejor amiga y confidente pero sobre todo fue un tiempo… mi querida One-san.

-Es malo espiar las conversaciones Megumi – Dije mirándola por el rabillo del ojo – Que tanto escuchaste? – Termine preguntando lo que me interesaba.

– Vaya Akane-chan así que nos tienes mucha confianza eh? – Pregunto con un aire de autosuficiencia – Lo escuche todo, solo dime que tengo que hacer y lo cumpliré – Termino de decir seriamente

Yo estaba muy complacida con sus palabras, ella era una guerrera, la pelea estaba en su sangre y en la mía, ambas queríamos lo mismo… Justicia, sobre aquellos que nos traicionaron.

-Solo una cosa querida Megumi-chan – dije volteándome para verla que estaba acostada en un sillón con sus brazos detrás de la cabeza en señal de despreocupación – Busca y destruye! – lo que dije con una sonrisa – El perdón no es una opción – Termine de decir .

– Como ordenes Akane-chan – Dijo levantándose y haciendo una reverencia en señal de respeto – Le debo comentar lo ocurrido a los demás? – Me pregunto.

_A los demás? Claro, que tonta! Por supuesto que los demás deben saber, incluyendo Kaori – Pensé _

Simplemente asentí, para seguir con mis negocios – Te puedes retirar Megumi, mañana empezamos el instituto, así que disfruta tu última noche libre – Dije viendo unos papeles en mi escritorio.

– por supuesto O N E-S A N – fue lo último que me dijo antes de retirarse de mi estudio.

**NORMAL POV**

Akane luego de terminar con sus negocios, se dirigió a su habitación en el segundo piso, pero antes, decidió pasar por el cuarto de shion para hablar con él y comentarle que al siguiente día todos comenzarían el instituto, no quería que comenzara algún problema su primer día de clases.

– Peroo, Akane-ne yo quiero divertirme en mi primer día de clase – Haciendo puchero– Seria divertido hacer enojar a tantos humanos– Dijo con una sonrisa picara.

–– Shion! No discutiremos esto de nuevo, tienes que comportarte para mantener la reputación de nuestra familia –Dijo intentando tener paciencia –Solo quiero un año escolar tranquilo hermano, no hagas que nos expulsen otra vez

– Esta bien hermanita intentare no causarte problemas – dijo el peli negro dándole un beso en la frente, luego agarro una toalla para irse al baño – sin embargo.. – se detuvo en la puerta – Yo iré en mi propio coche, odio las limosinas – Siguió su camino con una sonrisa triunfante.

Akane sonrió cuando obtuvo la respuesta de su hermano, sabía que no podía negársele , siguió hasta su habitación en donde se dispuso a ordenar sus cosas y buscar los respectivos uniformes para cada uno, ella se imagino el estilo que tendrían después de ser entregados, todos tenían su propio estilo, imagino que quizás hasta romperían una que otra regla.

Todo estaba perfectamente preparado, incluso el menú que se llevarían para la cena del día siguiente, se dispuso a tomar un largo baño, se coloco su pijama y se acostó en su cama, hasta la tarde de ese día.

* * *

All these broken pieces left unglued  
Should never find their way  
Into the hands of someone like you

I'm in the dark  
I'm alone around you  
I've never been here before  
Nobody here to get me through  
Oh I'm in the dark

Akane se encontraba cantando rodeada de flores, se sentía en paz, era un lugar cálido y podía sentir su olor exquisito, era la pradera más hermosa en la que se podría encontrar.

Sintió que alguien se acercaba y rápidamente giro su cabeza para encontrarse con aquellos ojos morados y cabello negro, era el.. era Nate, su novio.

Nate era 8 cm más alta que ella y tenía los ojos morados intenso, su cabello era negro como el de su hermano shion, desordenado con las puntas con forma de V que caían a cada lado y en el centro de su cara, vestido de blanco entero, era el mismo de siempre. Su sonrisa iluminaba mas el campo, podía sentir su calidez. Definitivamente el era hermoso y lo amaba.

Ella solo sonreía hasta que el siguió de pie y de un momento a otro Nate se desplomo en el suelo de la pradera. Empezó a llover, el cielo se encontraba obscuro y su amado tenía un hueco en su abdomen, sangre en su boca y en toda su ropa, otra vez se repetía la historia.

– NATE! NO ME DEJES! NO TE PUEDES IR! NATE POR FAVOR RESPONDE! – Dijo colocando su cabeza en sus piernas – NATE PROMETISTE QUE SIEMPRE ESTARIAMOS JUNTOS! - Ella gritaba pero él no respondía, se había ido.

El grito de Akane fue descomunal, gritaba que lo amaba, que se quedara con ella, al final se le salieron las lagrimas, se encontraba llorando por su amado, cuando un par de ojos azules eléctricos muy brillantes salieron entre lo negro del bosque, luego se escucho una risa estruendosa por todo el lugar, sabia quien era.. Ese infeliz.

Akane – DRAKE MALDITO TRAIDOR! – fue lo último que dijo antes de despertar

* * *

**SHION POV**

Era medio día y escuche unos gritos provenientes del cuarto de Akane, me asuste ella nunca gritaba y parecía que sufría mucho. Subí corriendo y rápidamente abrí la puerta de su habitación y la encontré.

Estaba arrodillada en su cama, con las manos en la cara, llorando de una manera que a cualquiera le hubiera roto el corazón, ella era mi hermana mayor, era graciosa, rebelde, orgullosa y bondadosa, aunque tenía una debilidad… emocionalmente era frágil. Mi hermana tenía un dolor que nunca podre entender lo que se siente, alguien le arrebató algo y solo me tenía a mí a su lado. No podía verla así, me acerque y la abrace fuertemente, hasta que se calmo y solo me limite a preguntarle

- Otra vez él? – Sabia que había soñado con Nate – Ella asintió – Así que la acomode sobre mi pecho y le dije – Duerme One-chan, yo siempre estaré a tu lado – cerró los ojos y cayo dormida enseguida.

Cuando me di cuenta mi hermana ya estaba dormida, se veía que su sufrimiento había pasado, su cabello se encontraba esparcido por toda la cama y una sonrisa de tranquilidad se posaba en su rostro. Le di un beso en la frente y me fui a desayunar.

Cuando baje me di cuenta que en la sala estaban nuestros 4 compañeros de piso, vi sus caras de preocupación, imagine que habían escuchado el llanto de Akane.

**NORMAL POV**

Shion se encontraba bajando del segundo piso muy deprimido y se acerco a la sala para comentar lo sucedido con sus camaradas, aunque una voz femenina se le adelanto.

– Amor, que ocurrió? Escuche los gritos de Akane-chan, otra vez las pesadillas? – Pregunto la novia de Shion

- Cada vez son más frecuentes – Respondió deprimido – MALDICION! Y no hay nada que podamos hacer – Dijo cerrando sus puños con mucha fuerza de la rabia.

– Pobre… Ya está dormida? – Volvió a preguntar la chica con mucha preocupación

– Así es Kaori – Afirmo levantando su rostro para verla – Y no puedo hacer nada! – Agacho su cabeza de nuevo y cerró sus ojos para no llorar.

Kaori era la novia de Shion, era de contextura delgada y pequeños pechos, igual de alta que Shion, cabello liso color rosa pálido y rosa obscuro en las puntas, su cabello era largo hasta el final de su espalda, tenía los ojos de un gris azulado, estaba vestida con un suéter manga larga de color crema de diseños tribales, pantalón marrón obscuro, una bufanda un tono más fuerte que su suéter y unas botas marrón claro. Lo más resaltante de ella era su olor, uno empalagante y delicioso como a caramelo recién hecho

– No llores Shion, que pasa si Akane se entera de que lloras? Se podría muy triste– Dijo mientras lo abrazaba – No te preocupes, pronto todo terminara – acaricio su mejilla y luego le dio un corto beso

– Entonces, seguimos con el plan original de Akane? – Dijo el otro chico que se encontraba en la sala

Era el mejor amigo de Shion, se llamaba Johan, ambos eran como hermanos, desde pequeños estaba juntos y normalmente la gente creía que eran hermanos de sangre, pero eran de diferentes especies…

Johan era de estatura promedio, su cabello iba en degrade del blanco a negro hasta las puntas, su corte era desordenado y dos mechones a ambos lados de su cara eran más largos que los otros, su color de ojos era un azul eléctrico muy hermoso, tenía una cicatriz en el lado izquierdo de su cara y normalmente se la cubría con algunos mechones. Estaba vestido con un suéter hasta los codos color negro, bufanda de cuadros negros con rojo, pantalón gris con un cinturón de cuero negro donde guardaba una pequeña navaja y otras cosas, botas color gris con cordones negros. Si ese era Johan y era muy apuesto.

– Claro – Dijo Megumi un poco irritada – Akane no ha dicho lo contrario, debemos asistir al instituto y buscar pistas sobre ELLOS

Johan solo se quedo en silencio, odiaba que Megumi lo tratara así, pero odiaba mas escuchar su voz quejándose de todo, simplemente se limito a ignorar su comentario.

– Akane-chan se está esforzando mucho, deberíamos dejarla descansar por hoy – Susurro la última integrante del equipo

La ultima chica era la más joven del grupo, se llamaba Nozomi, era de estatura promedio, un cuerpo igual al de Megumi, cabello color naranja intenso y trenzado de manera perfecta que solo se salía algunos mechones (Tipo Elza), tenia ojos verde Aceituna muy opacos, pecas en la cara, estaba vestida con una camiseta roja de tiras finas, un short tipo jean corto azul, zapatos rojos tipo vans y un suéter gris amarrado a su cintura. Era callada y temida, pero su sentido del humor era muy bueno, amaba a sus amigos, eran como su familia ya que ella nunca tuvo una familia propia.

– No creo que entienda eso, simplemente dejémoslo pasar y sigamos con nuestro día – Dijo con una mirada muy triste – Vamos a jugar a las cartas Johan, esta vez te ganare – Caminando rumbo a la habitación de juegos.

– Vaya! este chico cree que va a tener suerte hoy – Dijo Johan con ligero tono de burla.

Mientras los chicos jugaban al póker, las chicas se quedaron hablando de cómo sería su nuevo instituto, Megumi pensaba que iba a ser muy aburrido pero su especialidad eran los deportes, así que se inscribiría en cualquier club. Nozomi estaba muy entusiasmada quería entrar al club de música para tocar su violín, sus melodías eran dulces y a todos les gustaban. Kaori quería ir al club de baile, simplemente amaba la danza, su especialidad era el ballet, era un hermoso sentimiento cuando pensaba en bailar.

Al rato oyeron unos pasos provenientes de la escalera y vieron a Akane bajar con su típico carácter normal, su sonrisa se podía ver a kilómetros, quizás esta vez si soñó algo lindo pensaron las chicas.

– Buenos días chicas, ya desayunaron? – Pregunto una muy animada Akane, cuando obtuvo un no como respuesta, deicidio que desayunarían juntas – Pues vamos! Le diré a Sora que prepare algo…

**DESPUES DE UN RATO…**

Eran las seis en punto y todos se empezaron a vestir para ir al instituto, cada uno tardo solo un poco. Luego de tomar sus respectivas loncheras, acordaron bajar todos al garaje del edificio para buscar su transporte. Decidieron que sería mejor ir en dos grupos con dos autos, el primero era un mustang convertible clásico 1968 color negro asientos de cuero y muy reluciente, en el irían Shion, Johan y Megumi. El segundo auto era un Audi R8 color negro mate, vidrios ahumados y asientos de cuero, en el irían Akane, Kaori y Nozomi.

Al llegar al instituto, decidieron estacionar ambos coches y mientras lo hacían obtuvieron muchas miradas curiosas departe de el cuerpo estudiantil, incluyendo algunos chicos que no esperaba que llegaran tan pronto…

* * *

Que dicen les gusto? No puedo dejar de escribir : ( es como una drogaa tengo mucha inspiración, dejen comentarios, si tienen alguna idea me gustaría verla


	5. Chapter 5 No deben involucrarse

Al llegar al instituto, decidieron estacionar ambos coches y mientras lo hacían obtuvieron muchas miradas curiosas departe de el cuerpo estudiantil, incluyendo algunos chicos que no esperaba que llegaran tan pronto…

**Capitulo cinco**

**No se deben involucrar..**

Los chicos llegaron al instituto y aparcaron sus coches cerca de la entrada para hacer el retorno a casa más sencillo. Uno por uno fueron bajando y cada vez que salian recibían las miradas curiosas de los alumnos

-Quienes serán ellos? – Decía un chico

-Parecen artistas, creo que alguno hasta debe pertenecer a una banda – Dijeron varias chicas hablando entre si

- El de cabello negro es muy Kawaai – Dijo otra chica – Porque aquel chico usa mascara? - Decía otro chico

Definitivamente llamaban la atención.. Akane se veía muy hermosa con su uniforme escolar, perfectamente arreglado y sin ninguna corrección salvo los zapatos que eran de tacón 15cm. El de Megumi si tenía unos cuantos cambios, la falda un poco más corta y no traía colocada su chaqueta correctamente, si no en los hombros, no se había quitado sus guantes por lo que resaltaba aun mas. Nozomi su típica trenza un poco despeinada con un lazo rosado que la ataba, no tenía la chaqueta del instituto, en cambio traía su fiel suéter color gris.

Kaori simplemente opto por medias hasta las rodillas de cuadros blancos y negros, el lazo de su camisa también era de cuadros blancos y negros y por ultimo traía una cinta negra en el cabello. Shion por su parte llevaba la camisa por fuerza y una chaqueta de cuero, en la corbata llevaba un colgante con un corazón pequeño, en su cinturón llevaba un rosario por hebilla y sus típicas perforaciones en ambas orejas. Johan resaltaba lo suficiente para que los alumnos se le quedaran viendo descaradamente, su uniforme estaba normal, salvo que usaba su máscara.

La limosina de los sakamaki estaba llegando al instituto. Todos se encontraban ya en la entrada y como no fueron recibidos por sus fans eso les extraño un poco. Reiji comento que al parecer estaban distraídos con otras cosas, ya que desde ahí se podía ver el montón de personas reunidas a lo lejos. Terminaron sin darle importancia y siguieron a sus respectivos salones.

_**AKANE POV**_

-Wow parece que tenemos muchos curiosos – pensé sonriendo, los humanos eran adorables – Vamos chicos tenemos que registrarnos – Dije llamando la atención de mis amigos

Llegamos a la oficina de la coordinadora, nos dio nuestros respectivos horarios e indico cuales eran nuestros salones, incluso nos dijo donde quedaban los clubes para que cada uno se inscribiera en donde quisiera.

Megumi – Akane-chan no estudiare contigo – Dijo con una cara triste

Kaori – Shioon! Tu y yo estamos en el mismo salón – Dijo asfixiando a mi hermano con un abrazo fuerte – Estoy muy feliz – Dijo aumentando la fuerza del abrazo

Shion – Amor! Me asfixias no puedo respirar – dijo sacándose a Kaori encima, ella dejo el abrazo y lo reemplazo por un beso corto.

Yo solo reí ellos eran demasiado problemáticos, aunque agradecí que Kaori estuviese con Shion, con ella no causaría tantas molestias. Johan estudiaría en el mismo salón que yo, ya que teníamos la misma "edad". Nozomi quedo en otro curso apartada de nosotros, aunque no se dieran cuenta, sabía que eso la pondría muy triste, así que le prometí que me inscribiría con ella en el club de música.

- Bueno, es hora del show chicos – Dije riendo triunfante, ya habíamos cumplido una parte del plan – Por favor no causen problemas el primer día, sean pacientes con los humanos y no revelen su identidad o sus poderes. Dicho esto cada quien se fue a su respectivo salón

_**NORMAL POV**_

_**Salón de Akane…**_

Ellos entraron con mucha educación, Shion cerró la puerta rápidamente y Akane le entrego la nota a su sensei.

Sensei – Ah! Ustedes son los nuevos estudiantes, por favor preséntense – Dijo muy animada su profesora – Pero antes, joven quítese esa mascara que no andamos en épocas de guerras – Dijo señalando a Johan

Ante esto, el chico soltó un leve bufido y se quito la máscara entregándosela a Akane para que la guardara, cuando dio a conocer sus rostro se escucho las voces de las chicas que admiraron su rostro, era hermoso de facciones perfectas, aunque tenía esa cicatriz enorme, eso le daba un toque de chico malo

Akane – Mucho gusto, soy Hajima Akane, espero que nos llevemos muy bien, si tienen preguntas no duden en hacerlas – Dijo muy sonriente mientras guiñaba un ojo

Johan – Soy Kurosaki Johan – Dijo con seriedad viendo como las chicas se sonrojaban

Sensei – Bueno chicos, pueden sentarse en los únicos puestos libres que tenemos, es al final del salón porque casi terminamos el semestre. – Dijo la profesora

Akane vio que ahí se encontraba ese chico rubio que le daba curiosidad, simplemente hecho un vistazo y se sentó a su lado, aunque él no pareció importarle en lo absoluto, Johan se sentó al otro extremo del salón junto a una chica que no dejaba de mirarlo con ojos de enamorada

_**Salon de Megumi**_

Toco la puerta del laboratorio e inmediatamente su sensei le indico que podía pasar, esta lo hizo, entrego la nota y empezó la presentación

Sensei – chicos esta es la nueva alumna, presentarte querida – dijo su maestra de química

Megumi – Encantada, soy Kinomoto Megumi, pueden decirme Megu-chan – Dijo la peli morado

Ante esto otro se dio cuenta de otra presencia sobrenatural que se encontraba ahí, busco un poco con sus ojos y lo encontró, era un chico alto de cabello negro y ojos morados, al parecer era un vampiro.

Sensei – Parece que no hay compañeros disponibles – Dijo buscando algún alumno que no tuviese compañero – Aja, ahí! Siéntate al lado de Sakamaki Reiji.

Megumi asintió y fue directo a su asiento, pensando en cómo se presentaría con su nuevo compañero de laboratorio

Megumi – Mucho gusto, soy Megumi espero que nos llevemos bien – Dijo con una sonrisa

Reiji – Un placer, Megumi-san, soy Sakamaki Reiji – Dijo con seriedad detallando a la chica

_**Salon de Shion y Kaori**_

Parecía que no había clases, así que ambos esperaron afuera y cuando por fin divisaron a su profesora entraron con ella, luego de sentarse juntos, la sensei hablo para presentarlos

Sensei – Bueno chicos, hoy tenemos dos estudiantes transferidos – Dijo muy animadamente juntando las palmas de sus manos – Por favor vengan y preséntense – pidió Shion y Kaori

Kaori – Mucho Gusto soy Komaeda Kaori, espero llevarnos bien chicos – Dijo muy animada y haciendo un gesto de paz y amor con sus manos

Shion – Soy Hajima Shion, es un placer queridas compañeras y compañeros - Dijo guiñando un ojo a todas las chicas, las cuales estaban todas emocionada y coloradas.

Kaori simplemente soltó un bufido y retorno su asiento al lado de una pequeña rubia de ojos rosados, Shion diviso su asiento y se encontraba en el otro extremo del salon, pero se llevo una sorpresa cuando vio a la señorita Yui y a sus dos novios vampiros, parecía que se iban a divertir mucho este año.

_**Salon de Nozomi **_

Se perdió buscando su salón, al parecer el colegio era muy grande y no podía encontrarlo, cuando diviso un banco en el pasillo, decidió sentarse y esperar a que pasara algún alumno para preguntarle. Se encontraba sumergida en sus pensamientos y noto a un chico de cabello castaño con un sombrero, que pasaba por ahí, así que decidió preguntarle donde quedaba su salón

Nozomi – Eh.. Disculpa – Dijo la chica en vos baja llamando la atención del chico – Me podrías decir dónde queda el aula 2B? – Dijo con un leve sonrojo en la cara de la vergüenza.

El chico volteo y Kaori pudo ver que tenía los ojos de un verde muy hermoso, le dio a un mas vergüenza cuando vio su mirada picara, aunque al instante se dio cuenta que era un vampiro

… - Claro que si hermosa – Dijo el chico seguido de un guiño – Ese es mi salón, ahí es a donde me dirijo – Y la llevo jalando su mano.

Nozomi – Es.. espera! – Dijo la chica caminando arrastrada por el castaño

… - Ya llegamos preciosa, por cierto cuál es tu nombre? – Dijo acercando su rostro al de ella – Tienes unos ojos increíbles – Dijo con lujuria

Kaori – Graa-Gracias , me llamo Homura Nozomi, mucho gusto, - Dijo muy nerviosa, probablemente roja como un tomate – Y tu.. cómo te llamas? – Pudo terminar de decir

… - Vaya, que nombre tan hermoso, parece que me encontré con un gran tesoro – Dijo con una sonrisa a la que Nozomi sin duda noto como lujuriosa – Sakamaki Raito un placer – Dijo guiñándole un ojo a la chica y luego entro al salón

Cuanto la chica entro, se presento como ante sus compañeros y para su sorpresa el asiento que le toco se encontraba al lado del chico que acababa de conocer. Ella se sonrojo mucho, a lo que el chico respondió con una sonrisa picara

Raito – Que suerte tengo Nozomi-chan se sentara a mi lado – Dijo en chico pícaramente

No dijo nada, bajo su cabeza y decidió prestarle atención a la clase.

Cuando llego el receso el salón ya se encontraba vacío, ella intento salir pero no lo logro, unas manos la agarraron por la cintura y la llevaron a la pared más cercana, al abrir los ojos pudo notar que quien la sujetaba de esa manera, era Raito Sakamaki. No pudo evitar sonrojarse cuando sintió que se aproximaba demasiado hasta su cara y ante esto cerro sus ojos para lo que venia.

Raito – Nozomi-chan, si que hueles diferente – Dijo oliendo su cabello – Me dirías que eres? No eres humana o si? – Dijo el castaño con una sonrisa tranquila

Nozomi – Estee… Yoo – Dijo un poco avergonzada, tenía que inventar algo rápido pero, ese chico la ponía tan nerviosa que no sabía que decir – De que hablas raito-kun? Si no soy humana, que se supone que soy? – Dijo muy nerviosa

Raito –Dimelo tu aunque.. si no me dices, tendré que averiguar que eres – Dijo mientras acariciaba sus piernas – Vaya! Si que tienes la piel suave y tu cuello se ve tan provocativo en esa posicion – Dijo acercándose a su cuello lentamente

Nozomi– Raa..Raito-kun, que haa..ces? – Dijo muy aterrada – Deja de acari..ciarme las piernas – Dijo temblando del miedo

Raito – Eso es Nozomi-chan, sigue con esa cara, me provocas mucho mas – Dijo con lujurioso y un poco sonrojado, se acerco a su cuello y lo lamio, pero antes que la pudiera morder, la chica lo empujo con mucha fuerza, apartándolo y saliendo rápidamente del salón .

Raito – Con que este es tu juego no?, pues vamos a jugar- Dijo sonrojado – Parece que me voy a divertir, eres mi nueva presa– Dijo saliendo del salón

_**Salón de Akane**_

Akane se sentó en su respectivo asiento, mientras que Johan se sento en el suyo, a ella me divertía ver como las chicas intentaban sacarle conversación al chico, aunque este no parecía importarle y simplemente les respondía de manera cortante.

**Akane pov**

Me divertía ver a esas humanas con Johan, le preguntaban por su cicatriz, de donde venia, si era extranjero, hasta le preguntaron si hablaba japonés, a lo que el simplemente respondió con una mirada muy seria.

Regresando a mis asuntos, gire la cabeza y pude notar que Shu Sakamaki me veía de reojo, me pareció una buena oportunidad para saludarlo

– Shu-chan! Nos encontramos de nuevo, parece que seremos compañeros de ahora en adelante – Dije sonriéndole

Shu – Así parece –Dijo indiferente y cerró sus ojos de nuevo

Vaya este chico sí que era callado, tenía que admitir que me parecía apuesto, pero lo callado que era me molestaba un poco. Me sentí insultada, nunca nadie me había ignorado de esa manera. Solté un suspiro y seguí viendo la clase.

Era ya el receso y decidí pedirle su cuaderno a Shu para copiar las clases anteriores, ya que me costaba entender un poco esa materia.

– Shu-chan, me puedes prestar tus apuntes, soy mala en esta clase – Dije haciendo un puchero, odiaba biología, la anatomía humana me parecía repulsiva.

Shu – Como quieras – Dijo

Yo solamente respondí con una sonrisa y cuando me lo entrego le di un abrazo gigantesco, el se asombro un poco, pero después me aleje, note que algunas chicas de mi clase me vieron, pero no le di importancia, camine hasta la puerta del salón y pude escuchar sus voces

XXX – Quien se cree que es? Abrazando de esa manera a Shu-kun? – Dijo una chica de cabello castaño obscuro y ojos negros

XX1 – Se cree la gran cosa solo porque es nueva, nunca tendrá a mi shu – Dijo haciendo énfasis en "MI SHU"

XX2 – No entiendo porque shu-san le habla a ella, debería hablarme a mi – Dijo otra que ni siquiera me tome la molestia en verme.

No pude evitar carcajearme ante sus comentarios, las chicas solo voltearon irritadas a verme, yo me acerque y les dije

– Si que son graciosas – Dije sonriendo – Si tanto quieren que shu-chan les hable simplemente acérquense a hablar con el – Dije señalándolas – Además porque no le hablaría o abrazaría? Después de todo somos amigos – Sonreí y me retire de ahí

Camine un rato y me encontré a Johan acorralado por una chicas ruidosas, le preguntaban de todo, sentí lastima por el así que entre y lo tome de la mano

– Chicas disculpen, mi mejor amigo necesita revisar algunos papeles – Dije llevándomelo de ahí. Johan me agradeció y me acompaño al lugar donde nos encontraríamos todos a cenar

_**Salón de Megumi**_

**MEGUMI POV**

Me encontraba en química con este chico Sakamaki Reiji, era un vampiro y sabia que Akane lo conocía. Me pareció muy educado y reservado, cada vez que tenía alguna pregunta, el me respondía educadamente haciéndome entender, seguimos con nuestro experimento hasta que sonó el timbre.

– Vayaa! Si que tengo hambre – Dije estirándome junto a mi asiento – Oye reiji-san sabes dónde está el patio? – Le pregunte a mi compañero

Reiji – Sigue derecho por este pasillo y gira a la izquierda ahí lo encontraras – Dijo mientras guardaba todo el equipo de laboratorio

Asentí, guarde mis apuntes y me dirigí hasta la salida y antes de que me diera cuenta, mi compañero me tomo por la muñeca y hablo

Reiji – Espera mujer, hay algo que quiero preguntarte – Dijo con seriedad

– Que es? – Pregunte irritada, no me gusta que me traten así

Reiji – Que hace un dios de la muerte como tú en este instituto? – Me dijo con cara demasiado seria

Me sorprendió muchísimo, al parecer había notado que no era humana, me impacto más que conociera el olor se los Shinigamis, este chico resultaba ser un vampiro muy astuto. No importa quien fuese, no le diría él porque estoy aquí ni en un millón de siglos.

– Si te dijera tendría que acabar contigo – Dije con sonriendo – Además creo que no es asunto tuyo, o tienes mucha curiosidad? – Dije esta vez seria

Reiji – Que pocos modales, la verdad es que no me interesa, pero no quiero perder a un futuro sujeto de pruebas– Dijo ajustándose esos estúpidos lentes

– Tsk– Dije soltándome de su agarre – Mejor te vas a morder alguna pobre chica y déjame tranquila, quieres? – Y Salí de mi salón, ni siquiera vi su expresión, pero sabía que seguía viéndome hasta que cruce al patio.

_**Salon de Shion y Kaori**_

Kaori POV

Me encontraba muy irritada, odiaba cuando Shion le sonreía a otras chicas desde el otro extremo del salón, esa sonrisa perfecta era solamente mía, cuando me di cuenta estaba sentada al lado de una chica rubia con ojos rosados muy pequeña y de piel pálida. Veía a Shion con una cara que no pude descifrar cual era esa emoción, así que le pregunte

– Que tanto vez a mi novio? – Le pregunte

…. – Yo.. Disculpa no sabía que era tu novio, es que.. Creo que lo conozco de algún lado – Dijo tímidamente

Esto me indigno, de algún lado? Como si éramos nuevos en la ciudad? Y después de unos segundos una teoría se me vino a la mente

– Así que es eso, cómo te llamas pequeña? – Dije son un tono suave

.. – Komori Yui, un placer Kaori-chan – Me dijo con una sonrisa

– Pues Yui, cuéntame de donde crees conocer a mi novio – Pregunte

No pude oír su respuesta pues cuando iba a responderme alguien la interrumpió. Era un chico de cabello rojo y ojos verdes esmeraldas, que se encontraba con otro más bajito de cabello lila con ojos morados, con un osos de peluche bastante lindo tengo que decir.

… - Chichinasi, vamos ya es hora de comer – Dijo el chico – Vaya pero si es la nueva estudiante, Oye cómo te llamas ? – Pregunto curioso y sonriente

– Komaeda Kaori y tu? – Dije con una sonrisa, aunque que es ese extraño olor? Huele aa.. Vampiro, pensé. Así que estos chicos son vampiros.

Ayato - Ayato Sakamaki – Dijo señalándose– Pero puedes llamarme Ore-sama si gustas – Termino de decir orgullosamente

– Ore.. Sama? – Solté un intento de risa, y parece que él lo noto

Ayato – Que es lo gracioso? – Me dijo con una cara seria

– Perdón, es que no puedo creer que te hagas llamar a ti mismo "ore-sama" – Dije entre risas, - Que cómico – Dije levantándome

Ayato – Como te atreves! – Dijo acorralándome contra la puerta – Te enseñare a no reírte de su majestad – Dijo acercándose a mi cuello. Sabía que era lo que iba a hacer, así que simplemente le di un rodillazo en el estomago, cosa que lo dejo tirado en el piso.

– Eso es para que aprendas a no jugar con las chicas que apenas conoces – Dije

Yui – AA.. Ayato-kun estas bien? – Dijo la pequeña chica, agarrándolo por los hombros

Ayato – Maldita! Me las pagaras, quien rayos eres? – Dijo gritando

Antes de que pudiera decirlo Shion apareció

Shion – Vaya porque tanto escándalo? – Dijo sonriente, cuando vio bien sus rostros – Nos encontramos de nuevo señorita Komori y Sakamaki Ayato

Yui – Hoo..Hola – Dijo apenada

Ayato – Tuuuu! – Dijo muy enfadado, al parecer mi novio y ellos ya se conocían, y no en buenos términos parece.

– Amor, de donde se conocen? – Pregunte

Shion – Nos conocimos en el departamento, ellos eran los que visitaron a Akane-chan – Me lo recordó

Yui – Si, de ahí es donde nos conocemos – Explico un poco bajo

Ayato – Así que estas en mi salón bastardo – Dijo casi lanzándole un golpe a Shion

Que tonto vampiro, fue lo que pensé, como se atreve a desafiarnos? Somos muy superiores a ellos, no por el hecho de ser demonios, si no porque somos raza pura y de las familias más antiguas. Esto me enojo bastante, nadie intentaba golpear a Shion excepto yo.

Use mis poderes y lo estampe contra una pared cercana, lo ate con unos círculos mágicos y me dispuse a continuar hablar

– No deberías atacar a una persona sin conocerla bien – Dije susurrándoselo

Yui – AYATOO – Dijo gritando y corriendo a su lado

Libere al chico de mi magia, no quería que ella se asustara, odiaba que me miraran como si fuese una especie de monstruo

Yui– Kaori-chan tu tam..también eres un demonio? – Me pregunto asustada la pequeña en vos baja y retrocediendo

– Como supiste? – Dije un poco impactada, esta chica al parecer ya se había topado con algunos

Shion – Amor es que casi te transformas – Dijo apartándome de ayato – Aparte como dije ya nos habíamos conocido – Dijo guiñándome un ojo, eso no podía ser bueno, creo que Shion metió la pata en este asunto y yo termine empeorándolo.

– Loo.. Lo siento Yui-chan , no me tengas miedo – Dije acercándome – yo no te voy a lastimar – Dije – Me disculpo Sakamaki Ayato, creo que me he sobrepasado, estas bien? – Dije tendiéndole la mano

Ayato – Ess.. estoy bien – Dijo levantándose con mi ayuda

Shion – Bueno, será mejor que nos vayamos Kaori – Dijo saliendo del salón

– Esta bien amor – Dije animadamente tras de el – Nos vemos en la siguiente clase, Yui y Ayato – Dije gritando en el corredor

_**Normal pov**_

Kaori y Shion se despidieron, dejando a una muy impactada Yui y a un Ayato con algunos rasguños

Yui – Ayato-kun estas bien? – Dijo preocupada agarrándolo del brazo

Ayato – Si, vamos a comer – Le dijo serio

Se encontraban en la puerta de la cafetería cuando vieron a todos sus hermanos reunidos

Ayato – Oye reiji, que es lo que pasa? – Pregunto

Reiji – Parece que la señorita Hajima se ha transferido como dijo a nuestro instituto – respondió muy pensativo

Ayato – Si eso lose, su hermano está en mi salón – Dijo serio

Shu – Aunque como dijo, no vino sola – Dijo señalando al patio

Sentados en el césped se encontraban Akane, su hermano Shion y Kaori la chica que Ayato acababa de conocer, con otros 3 chicos que no podía identificar

Ayato – Quienes son esos? – pregunto

Raito – Esa es Nozomi-chan – Dijo en castaño con una pequeña sonrisa y rubor en sus mejillas – Esta en mi clase – contesto triunfante – Aaah! huele muy bien – Dijo mirando al cielo recordando su olor

Reiji – La chica de cabello morado es Megumi Kinomoto y según Shu el chico de la cicatriz se llama Johan Tylers – Dijo acomodando sus lentes nuevamente

Subaru – Tsssk, que molestia, mas demonios – Dijo con pereza

Reiji – No, Megumi es dios de la muerte y los otros dos no logro identificar su especie– Respondió viendo a su hermano Subaru de reojo

Kanato – Nee, teddy dice que serán una molestia enorme – Dijo el peli lila agarrando a su oso con fuerza

Yui – Porque lo dicen? Acaso no es Akane-chan la socia de vuestro padre – Pregunto la pequeña rubia

Todos guardaron silencio y se dispusieron a seguir con sus cosas. A Yui le daba curiosidad que serian los otros dos, así que se dirigió a donde se encontraban para saludar a la peli roja

Yui – Akane-chan veo que finalmente estas transferida – le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

Akane – Yui-chaaan! – Dijo abrazandola – Pensé que no te veria, si claro y tu como estas? – Dijo agarrándola por los hombros – que grosera soy, te presentare, ella es Megumi, Nozomi, Johan y creo que ya conociste a Kaori y a mi hermano verdad?

Yui – Sii.. sip un gusto – Dijo un poco nerviosa

Todos respondieron amigables al saludo de Yui y la invitaron a sentarse con ellos para comer todos juntos. Todos se divertían y conversaban acerca de los clubes que eligieron y como había sido su experiencia hasta ahora

Megumi – Me inscribí en el club de vóleibol – Dijo – La capitana me dijo que sería una de las mejores jugadora, yo solo pensé que obviamente – Dijo rodando los ojos

Kaori – Jajaja eres como siempre Megumi, yo me inscribir en el club de baile – Dijo muy animada – Yaaai no puedo esperar! – Dijo haciendo un baile extraño

Nozomi – Me aceptaron en la banda escolar, dijeron que toco el violin muy hermoso – Dijo acariciando su fiel instrumento quien se encontraba en su estuche a su lado

Shion – Todas esas son cosas de niñas! Johan y yo entraremos al equipo de Basquetbol – Dijo abrazando al peli plateado

Akane – parece que todos ya tienen que hacer, yo opte por practicar piano en mis tiempos libres – Dijo levantándose de su lugar – Chicos tengo cosas que hacer, nos vemos en la salida – Dijo despidiéndose

Yui – Estee.. será mejor que me vaya – Dijo acomodando su falda para levantarse. Pero una mano la agarro por la muñeca y la volvió a sentar, era Kaori

Kaori – Porque no te quedas Yui-chan? – Dijo con un puchero – Vamos, acompañanos y luego iremos a clase – Dijo amablemente

Yui – Claro Kaori-san – Dijo sentándose nuevamente

En la terraza

Akane – Si padre todo va como querían – Se encontraba hablando por su celular – no.. No tengo idea de que es lo que sucederá, si se que ellos están cerca, puedo sentirlo, PARA NADAA! Los sakamaki no se van a involucrar en esto – Dijo gritando muy fuerte – bueno.. Tengo que colar – Término de hablar y se dedico a ver las estrellas

Noto que alguien la escuchaba, sabia de quien se trataba, su olor y su aura estaban expandidas por todo el lugar, realmente odiaba a los curiosos

Akane – Sabes es de mala educación curiosear – Dijo

Su única respuesta fue una mano que agarro su tobillo y la tumbo directamente al piso

Akane – Auch! Eso dolio, por qué hiciste eso? – Dijo la chica furiosa

Shu – Estaba arto de verte las bragas chica pervertida – Dijo el chico muy serio

Akane – Pero quee.. Como te atreves!, porque me dices pervertida? – Dijo muy sonrojada – Aquí el pervertido eres tu! – Dijo bajando su falda lo mas que podía

Shu – Como molestas, no hagas ruido – Dijo cerrando sus ojos

Akane – Pero si tu empesastee! – Dijo alterada y sonrojada

Shu – Dime.. Que es lo que pasa en realidad, quien te persigue Akane? Pregunto abriendo los ojos nuevamente – Y porque nosotros no podemos involucrarnos, que es lo que ocultas? Pregunto el rubio a la peli roja

Akane – Como dije eso no es asunto de ustedes, es mi pelea – Dijo levantándose – Ademas - Siguio hablando pero esta vez con una sonrisa orgullosa – Ustedes los vampiros no durarían ni 10 segundos en una batallas asi – Dijo retirándose de la asotea

Shu – Espera mujer pervertida – Dijo con voz cansada

Akane – Que es lo que quieres? Y NO ME DIGAS ASI!- Dijo irritada

Shu – La próxima vez usa bragas de encaje rojo, resaltarían mejor con tu piel – Dijo con sus ojos cerrados y una sonrisa

Akane – Tsk que fastidio eres, deja de ver mis bragas – Siguió caminando

_**Akane pov**_

Pero que es esto? Pensó, porque mi corazón late así? Y porque mis mejillas están tan calientes? Porque cuando este chico me habla me siento así?

Noo… No debo enamorarme, se lo prometí a él. Prometí que sería el único en mi vida. Pensó tristemente

_**Normal pov**_

Las clases habían terminado y todos se dispusieron a ir a sus respectivos coches. Aunque cuando todos salieron, los alumnos estaban amontonados en la entrada esperando a los chicos nuevos, tomando fotos y preguntando cosas estúpidas. Por fin lograron salir del tumulto de gente y marcharon del instituto hacia su departamento para descansar de un día tan agitado.

* * *

Este fue otro capítulo, que dicen les gusto? Dejen Reviews si quieren que siga la historia


	6. Chapter 6 Que es este sentimiento?

_**Capitulo seis**_

_**Me niego a aceptar este amor**_

_**Normal pov**_

Se encontraba caminando por los pasillos del apartamento, no podía dormir, algo la tenia inquieta. Se sentó en el piano y empezó a interpretar una pieza en el. Seguía tocando cuando, el recuerdo de la sonrisa de ese chico Sakamaki hizo que se detuviera y se quedara perdida en el espacio. De repente sentía que su corazón se aceleraba y que sus mejillas se encendían.

Akane- Que fue ese sentimiento? – Dijo en un susurro, pero antes de que pudiera continuar con sus pensamientos alguien la llevo de vuelta a la realidad

Shion – Akane-chan que sucede? – Pregunto su hermano acercándose hasta donde estaba su hermana, cuando la vio su rostro estaba completamente rojo y su mirada estaba perdida en el horizonte

Shion – Estas roja, tendrás fiebre? – Dijo tocando su frente – Creo que no, quizás… - Pensó un poco – Quizás es debido a un chico! – Dijo

Akane – Pero que.. como se t..te ocurre eso – Dijo muy avergonzada y totalmente roja

Shion – Eso es! – Dijo juntando sus dos palmas en señales de emoción – Mi hermanita está enamorada – Dijo abrazándola

Akane – Detente Shion, me asfixias – Dijo intentando separar a su hermano de ella – Además, de quien se supone que me enamore? – Dijo irritada

Shion – Pues, no se – Dijo sentándose en un sofá con las piernas cruzadas y pensando – Quizás con algún Sakamaki – Dijo sonriendo malvadamente

Akane – Pero que te sucede idiota – Dijo lanzándole un cojín cercano – Jamás me enamoraría de un vampiro idiota como el – Dijo levantándose y retirándose de la sala

Shion – Eso lo veremos ne-san – Dijo acomodándose en el sofá nuevamente

_Al dia siguiente_

Era medio día y Akane se encontraba aburrida en su estudio, no había cuentas que pagar ni socios que llamar, ni siquiera se encontraba su ruidoso hermano Shion

Akane – Demonios! Que aburrida estoy – Dijo gritando y agitando sus brazos – Eso es! Voy a salir a comprar ropa, seguro que me hará bien – Dijo levantándose animadamente

_En la tienda…_

Akane entro a una tienda exclusiva para damas, decidió comprar un vestido elegante, uno tipo coctel y un conjunto de lencería roja, azul y otra negra

Akane – Al final, le hice caso a ese idiota – Dijo abriendo su bolsa en la calle y recordando lo ocurrido (1) – Maldito Shu Sakamaki – Dijo en un susurro cerrando la bolsa nuevamente

_**Akane pov**_

Me encontraba revisando mis bolsas y pensando cuando alguien me toco el hombro

Yui – Akane- chan? – Dijo tocándole el hombro

– Yuu.. Yui – Dije horrorizada no había sentido su presencia – Qu…Que haces aquí – Dije avergonzada, nunca imagino que se encontraría con ella en plena luz del día

Yui – Pues.. Vine con Shu-san y Ayato-kun a comprar algunas cosas – Dijo muy sonriente

Cuando me di cuenta Shu y Ayato salían de una tienda de la esquina. Mi corazón empezó a palpitar más rápido y sentía como mis mejillas se coloraban mucho mas, quería huir de ahí lo más rápido posible, pero soy Akane Hajima, soy demasiado orgullosa como para hacer eso, simplemente me comportare como siempre. Cuando me di cuenta ya ambos se encontraban al lado de Yui

– Buenas tarde, Ayato, Shu – Dije sonriendo – De paseo? – Pregunte intentando desviar su atención de mi

Shu – Solo comprábamos cosas – Dijo perezosamente

Ayato – Y tú? Que haces por aquí? – Pregunto sonriente

Maldicion! No puede saber que me compre el conjunto… piensa, piensa…

- Pues, de compras, estaba muy aburrida – Dije sonriendo – Voy a comer un helado, vamos yo invito – Dije muy animadamente, así estaría tan ocupados que no verían mi bolsa

Yui – Gracias Akane-chan – Dijo muy animadamente

Ayato – Me gustan más los tekoyakis, pero los honrare con la presencia de ore-sama – Dijo orgullosamente

Shu no dijo nada pero nos siguió, imagine que eso era un sí de su parte. Caminábamos por la calle, viendo las vitrinas de las tiendas, había cosas hermosas pero no podía pararme a comprar todo yo sola. Cuando pasamos frente a un cine algo llamo mi atención, un poster de una película, el actor era muy parecido a mi hermano, hasta pensé que era él, me acerque lo suficiente para darme cuenta que me había equivocado.

Yui – Que miras Akane-chan? – Dijo la rubia acercándose al poster y viéndolo

- No te parece que es igual a mi hermano? – Dije sin retirar la vista de ese chico

Yui – Si… Si! Es idéntico a Shion-chan – Dijo muy sorprendida

Ayato – Oigan que ven? – Dijo acercándose hasta nosotras –Así que te gustan las películas romanticas chichinasi! – Dijo sonriéndole a Yui de una forma lujuriosa

Yui – Noo.. No es lo que parece – Dijo nerviosa – Es que este chico se parece muchísimo a Shion-chan – Dijo señalando al chico del poster

Ayato – Tch! Ese sujeto no me gusta – Dijo rodando los ojos

- Oye! Ese es mi hermano – Dije un poco irritada por su comentario – Pero pensándolo bien, te entiendo – Dije

Ayato – Vamos a verla chichinasi – Dijo arrastrando a Yui hasta la taquilla de boletos

Yui – Oye.. Pero Shu-san y Akane-chan están… - Dijo muy apenada, iba a decir algo cuando Ayato la interrumpió

Ayato – Que vengan también! – Dijo arrastrando más rápido a la pequeña rubia a la taquilla

Cuando llego pidió 4 boletos para aquella película romántica, me sorprendí un poco, pero era una buena forma de pasar el tiempo con Yui.

Cuando entramos a la sala del cine iba a colocarme a la derecha de Yui, ya que a su izquierda estaban las bolsas de las compras pero Ayato se me adelanto y se sentó en ese lugar con un cubo de palomitas muy sonriente. No me quedo de otra que sentarme en la fila de atrás al lado de Shu

- Rayos, me quería sentar con Yui – Dije tristemente

Shu – No seas molesta y ve la película – Dijo serio

- Como si tú quisieras verla – Dije rodando los ojos – O, es que acaso Shu Sakamaki es un romántico en el fondo? – Dije con una leve risa de burla

Shu – tch! Para nada, solo entre porque mi hermano me compro la entrada – Dijo cerrando los ojos y colocando sus brazos detrás de la cabeza

- Aja, a mi no me engañas Shu-chan, te la das de chico malo pero eres u – Dije deletreando la palabra "blando" y tocándolo en una de sus mejillas y sonriendo muchísimo

Shu – Oye ya basta! – Dijo irritado jalando mi mano

Quedamos a pocos centímetros y nos encontrábamos cara a cara, viéndonos los ojos. Porque tenían que ser de ese azul tan hermoso? Porque cuando veo sus ojos mi presión aumenta? Porque desde el día que lo conocí no puedo olvidar esa sonrisa?...

-Estee.. Yo lo siento – Dije alejándome de su rostro

Shu – Noo.. No importa – Dijo alejándose también y con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas

Debo admitir que se veía lindo con ese rubor. Cuando empezó la película me encontraba muy concentrada en no ponerme nerviosa, pasaron diez minutos cuando sentí que tenía mucho sueño, no había dormido nada y decidí descansar los ojos un rato.. pero caí dormida profundamente

Yui – Akane-chan! Shu-san es hora de irnos – Escuche como Yui nos llamaba y desperté inmediatamente

La película había terminado…yo me encontraba dormida en el pecho de Shu y el todavía se encontraba dormido, parecíamos sin duda una pareja de enamorados. Me avergoncé y retire de su pecho, al momento el se despertó perezosamente

Shu – Vaya, creo que nos quedamos dormido – Dijo bostezando con una sonrisa picara

-Lo.. lo siento Shu-chan – Dije bajando mi cabeza avergonzada

Shu – No hay cuidado, vamos! – Fue lo único que dijo y no vi su expresión

Los cuatro salimos de la sala de cine, pasamos por una tienda muy linda y aproveche de comprarle un vestido de fiesta a Yui, era hermoso color rosa pálido y con volados al final de él, se le veía estupendo. Al principio no dejo que yo pegara pero después de un par de gritos de Ayato ella acepto

Caminamos hasta el estacionamiento donde había dejado mi coche, metí las bolsas en el maletero y me ofrecí llevarlos hasta su mansión. Los tres subieron a mi coche, Yui y Ayato en el asiento de atrás y Shu de copiloto

Ayato – Que bonito es este coche, es digno de Ore-sama – Dijo inspeccionando cada parte de mi Audi

Shu – Otra vez con eso de "Ore-sama" – Dijo irritado con los ojos cerrados

Ayato – Tch! Vete al diablo Shu – Dijo indiferente

Yui – Es muy bonito tu coche Akane-chan – Me dijo Yui y pude ver que estaba sonriendo desde el retrovisor

- Gracias – Fue lo único que dije

Llegamos a la mansión aproximadamente a las tres de la tarde, saque las bolsas de las compras y se las entregue a Yui.

Ayato y ella entraron primero, luego antes de que Shu se bajara me dijo

Shu – Hasta luego chica pervertida – Dijo entrando y desapareciendo por la puerta

-QUE NO ME DIGAS ASI! – Grite antes de irme

Esa noche en el instituto todo fue tranquilo, solo cruce con Shu un par de miradas y ya…

Que es este sentimiento?

_**Al dia siguiente**_

_**Normal pov **_

Todos se encontraban preparándose para el instituto, Shion y Kaori correteaban por todo el lugar, al parecer estaban discutiendo por ver quien quería mas al otro

Megumi – Waaaa que molestos son! – Dijo la chica desde la puerta de su habitación – Cállense de una buena vez! – Dijo irritada y cerro su puerta

Kaori – Amor, creo que mejor continuamos vistiéndonos – Dijo agitada

Shion – Si, eso será lo mejor – Dijo igualmente agitado – Ella da miedo – Dijo en un susurro, señalando la puerta de la habitación de Megumi

Todos se encontraban ya en el instituto y cada quien en su respectiva clase, Nozomi fue a practicar un poco el violín y como no consiguió un salón vacio, decidió irse a la terraza a practicar un poco. Estaba interpretando su canción favorita "El ave maría" cuando sintió que alguien la veía

Nozomi – Quiieen.. esta ahí? – Dijo la chica buscando entre las sombras

Diviso a un chico de sombrero que se encontraba apoyado sobre la pared, no podía ver quién era, luego de unos segundos la imagen se hiso más clara, era Raito Sakamaki

Nozomi – Eres tu raito-kun – Dijo aliviada

Raito – Quien creías que era? – Dijo acercándose a Nozomi

Nozomi – Alguien con quien no me gustaría cruzarme – Dijo para continuar tocando

Las melodías inundaban la terraza, Raito se sentó en el suelo a ver a la chica tocar, pensaba en lo hermosa que era, su cabello naranja brillaba con la luz de la luna y se movía conforme tocaba las notas. Termino la canción y el chico solamente aplaudió

Raito – Eres excelente Nozo-chan – Dijo el castaño con una sonrisa normal

Nozomi – Gracias, es mi pieza favorita – Dijo con nostalgia admirando el violín

Raito – Te veías tan hermosa tocando – Esta vez se acerco a ella – Me imagino cómo te veras cuando me des tu sangre – Dijo acorralándola

Nozomi – Jamás… no te puedo dar mi sangre – Dijo asustada – Si la bebes morirás – Dijo bajando su cabeza

Raito – A que te refieres? – Pregunto curioso

Nozomi – Mi sangre esta maldita, todos me lo dicen – Dijo sentándose en el suelo y colocando su cabeza en las rodillas

Raito – Quien le diría algo tan cruel a una chica como tú – Dijo el vampiro acariciando su cabello

Nozomi – Es por mi raza – Dijo en un susurro

Raito – Los demonios si son complicados – Dijo sentándose en el suelo

Nozomi – Yo no soy un demonio – Dijo levantando su cabeza – Soy un nephill - Dijo con una sonrisa triste mientras se le salía una lagrima

El chico se impresionó mucho, jamás se había cruzado con una criatura así, tampoco había escuchado sobre ella, vio a la chica con mucha lástima y continúo su conversación

Raito – Vamos no llores, me dirás que tiene de malo ser un nephill? – Dijo levantando el rostro de la chica con ambas manos

Nozomi – Es un demonio que alguna vez fue humano, es decir un humano que fue convertido en demonio mientras vivía – Dijo mirándolo a los ojos

Raito – Y que tiene eso de malo? Como podría maldecir tu sangre? – Pregunto curioso

Nozomi – No lo sé, desde pequeña me dicen eso – Dijo triste – Akane-chan fue la única que me acepto tal como soy, es bastante tonto no? – Dijo esta vez mirando a la luna

Raito – No creo que una criatura tan hermosa como tu pueda ser peligrosa para alguien – Dijo acercándose a su rostro

Nozomi – Quee.. que vas a hacer? – Dijo nerviosa desviando su mirada

El chico no le respondió, solamente se dedico a juntar sus bocas en un beso, al principio Nozomi se resistió pero poco a poco se fue dejando llevar por el vampiro. Ambos pararon el beso para poder respirar, Raito se levanto y se marcho del lugar, pero antes la chica decidió preguntarle

Nozomi – Porque.. Hiciste eso? – Dijo muy avergonzada, ese fue su primer beso

Raito – Nozomi-chan al parecer eres importante para mí – Dijo mientras caminaba – No olvides, que solo yo puedo mostrarte lo que es el placer – Dijo desapareciendo por las escaleras

_En el descanso_

Todos se encontraban comiendo juntos, hablaban tranquilamente Nozomi se encontraba pensativa y callada, pero como ese era su estado natural, así que nadie hizo caso a su comportamiento

Shion – Vamos Johan! tenemos que ir a inscribirnos en el equipo de basquetbol – Dijo Shion llevando arrastrado a su mejor amigo

El chico no dijo nada y camino detrás de su mejor amigo, hasta que llegaron al gimnasio, en el se encontraban varios equipos entrenando incluyendo el de basquetbol. Ambos se registraron con el entrenador y este les dio sus uniformes nuevos.

Shion noto una cara familiar en el equipo, era Ayato. El vampiro se encontraba practicando sus tiros cuando escucho una voz hablarle

Shion – Ayato-kun, estas entrenando? – Pregunto sonriente

Ayato – Acaso no ves? – Dijo señalando su uniforme

Shion – Pero que grosero – Dijo con una cara "triste" – y eso que desde ahora seremos compañeros – Dijo haciendo un puchero mientras se retiraba de ahí

Ayato – Acaso tu estas en el equipo? – Dijo señalando al peli negro

Shion – claro, ves? – Dijo mostrándole un uniforme con su nombre

Ayato – Tch! Que fastidio, ahora mis practicas no van a ser tranquilas – Dijo continuando con su entrenamiento

Shion – Si quieres te ayudo a practicar? – Dijo acercándose al peli rojo

Ayato – No quiero tener nada que ver contigo – Dijo ignorando al otro chico

Shion – Que tal una competencia? – Dijo sonriendo pícaramente llamando la atención del vampiro – Si yo gano, me aceptaras como tu compañero – Dijo sonriente

Ayato – Y si gano yo? – Dijo serio el Sakamaki

Shion – Si tu ganas, me apartare por completo de ti y de la señorita yui, aceptas? – Dijo estirando su mano en señal de que era una apuesta

Ayato – Vale – Dijo estrechando la mano del demonio

Ambos chicos empezaron a jugar su partido, cada vez llamaban más la atención de los otros atletas, quienes poco a poco se convirtieron en público, algunos apoyaban a Shion y otros a Ayato.

Megumi quien se dirigía a su entrenamiento de voleibol entro al gimnasio y se llevo una gran sorpresa cuando entro y no encontró a su equipo practicando. Vio a Johan parado en una esquina y se acerco a conversar un poco con el

Megumi – Demonios, que ocurre Johan? – Pregunto irritada acercándose a su compañero

Johan – Shion tiene una competencia con ese vampiro Sakamaki – Dijo el chico seriamente

Megumi – Rayos! Justo hoy que comenzaba a entrenar – Dijo sentándose en el suelo

Johan no dijo nada solo se quedo en silencio observando el partido de su amigo, llevaban cinco minutos ahí cuando la peli morado decidió hablar

Megumi – Y que haces aquí que no lo apoyas? – Dijo observando al chico

Johan – Este es su reto, no el mío – Dijo sin inmutarse

Megumi – Que buen amigo eres! – Dijo colocando sus brazos en la cabeza en señal de despreocupación

Johan – No tanto como tu – Dijo sonriéndole a Megumi

Esto no podía ser bueno, Johan solo sonreía cuando algo le parecía divertido y eran muy pocas las cosas que lo hacían reír

Megumi – A que te refieres? – Dijo dudosa

Johan – Aquella vez que ayudaste a Nozomi con sus problemas – Dijo recordando la escena

Megumi – Pero que …– Dijo avergonzada – Solo estaba preocupada, esa chica no paraba de llorar, yo solo le dije que no le diera importancia a algunos comentarios – Termino de decir avergonzada

Johan – Por eso eres una buena niña – Dijo con una sonrisa mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la chica

Megumi – Tch! Piérdete – Retiro la mano del chico y salió del gimnasio

Johan ante esto solo sonrió de manera dulce, a veces Megumi era adorable y considerada y eso le gustaba un poco de ella

Y? les gusto? Este fue un capitulo de puro amor jajajaja

En el capitulo cinco cuando shu le dice a Akane que se compre ropa interior de encaje rojo

Dejen comentarios, creo que tardare en subir el siguiente, todo depende de mañana

Nos leemos pronto :*


	7. Chapter 7 Medidas decisivas parte 1

_**Capitulo siete**_

_**Medidas decisivas y nuevos compañeros… parte 1**_

_**Normal pov**_

Era un nuevo día en el instituto, todos se encontraban saliendo de sus clases, Akane tenía que comprar unas cuantas cosas para la casa, ya que se le había olvidado la última vez que salió a la cuidad (1). Así que todos decidieron ir a pasear un rato a la cuidad de compras, cada quien iría a comprar lo que quisiera y se encontrarían él en aparcamiento para el retorno a casa

Akane – Muy bien, iré a conseguir algunos libros – Dijo la peli roja – que van a hacer ustedes? – Pregunto a sus amigos

Shion – Voy a la tienda de música – Dijo señalando la tienda – Comprare una guitarra nueva y otras cosas – Dijo retirándose del lugar

Nozomi – Te acompaño, necesito nuevas cuerdas para mi violín – Dijo corriendo detrás del chico

Kaori – Iré de compras, quiero unas zapatillas nuevas – Dijo rumbo a la tienda

Megumi – los videojuegos con Johan, quiero ganarle en alguno – Dijo muy animada

Johan – Parece que ya tengo un destino – Dijo el enmascarado camino a los videojuegos

Todos se encontraban realizando sus rápidas compras. Akane salía de la tienda de libros con una cantidad impresionante de novelas de misterio, algunas románticas y revistas de moda que encontró en el camino. Se dirigía al aparcamiento cuando desde la acera divisó un rostro conocido.

Era nada más y nada menos que el menor de los Sakamaki, caminando por las calles sin rumbo, se le veía un poco irritado de tanta gente

Akane – Subaru-kun! – Grito llamando la atención del albino

Subaru – Tu! – Que haces aquí? – Pregunto sorprendido

Akane – Comprando algunas cosas – Dijo señalando sus bolsas – Te gustaría acompañarme? – Pregunto con una sonrisa cálida

Subaru – Tch! Solo porque no tengo nada que hacer – Dijo caminando con la chica

Akane – No eres muy buen mentiroso – Dijo viéndole la cara al vampiro, quien solo se ruborizo un poco y no dijo nada

Llegaron a la siguiente parada de la chica, una tienda de muebles lujosos, la chica compro unos cuantos muebles y encargo que los llevaran directamente hasta el departamento, Subaru solo la observaba de lejos como un guarda espaldas.

Akane – Subaru-kun se te antoja algo? – Pregunto al vampiro luego de comprar los muebles

Subaru – Estoy bien – Dijo seriamente – Ahora a donde vamos? – Dijo viendo a la chica peli roja de reojo

Akane – Bueno, quiero un helado – con cara de pensar – Que tal si vamos al parque a comer un helado? – Dijo animadamente

Subaru – Como quieras – Dijo caminando al parque junto a la chica

Cuando llegaron, ambos pidieron sus helados y se sentaron a comerlo en una parte del parque, había un silencio muy incomodo, pero de alguna manera Akane logro entablar una conversación decente con el chico. Después de un rato ambos se conocían un poco mejor, reían sobre algunas cosas y se veía que Subaru disfrutaba de la compañía de la demonio. Todo era perfecto hasta que la chica sintió una presencia extraña que no conocía.

Akane – No.. No puede ser – Dijo terriblemente aterrada – Ellos, están aquí – Dijo buscando en todo el parque

Subaru – Que ocurre Akane? – Pregunto el chico muy preocupado

Akane – Subaru-kun alguien está aquí – Dijo susurrando mientras estaba revisando los alrededores con la vista – Y no es bueno que estés justo a mi lado – Dijo esta vez con una mirada seria

… -Hajima Akane– Se oyó un susurro justo detrás de los arboles

Akane pudo divisar el origen de esa voz, era un chico alto, bronceado de cabello negro largo, tenía los ojos color ámbar, parecía de origen hindú ya que vestía con un estrafalario traje de colores morados, rojos y dorados. Algo no estaba bien con este chico, podía sentir una poderosa aura mágica a su alrededor, sin duda era un cazador (2), ella sabía muy bien quien lo había mandado.

Akane – Quien eres? – Dijo con una cara seria

…- Me presento – Dijo el chico haciendo una reverencia – Soy Kalim, un cazador del ejército de Drake-sama – Dijo mirando fijamente a la pareja

Akane – Subaru es mejor que corras – Dijo la chica en un susurro – Vete y no mires atrás – Dijo dándole la espalda concentrada en el chico moreno

Subaru – Ni de chiste, quien demonios es este payaso? – Dijo gritando irritado

Kalim – Esto no es tu asunto chico – Dijo mirando fríamente al albino, luego de unos segundos de miradas serias, el moreno ataco a la pareja con una especie de hechizo, pero ambos esquivaron el ataque

Akane – Maldito! Qué crees que haces? – Gritando hacia su contrincante – SUBARU ESTE TIPO NO ESTA JUGANDO, LARGATE DE AQUÍ!– Dijo gritándole al vampiro

_**SUBARU POV **_

Cuando ese chico ataco ambos pudimos esquivarlo sin problemas, estaba a punto de devolverle el ataque cuando Akane me dijo

Akane – Lárgate de aquí! – Dijo gritándome desesperadamente

- NI DE CHISTE, NO PUEDO DEJARTE SOLA EN ESTA PELEA!– Respondí gritándole igualmente

Kalim – Basta de charlas, Drake-sama me pidió encargarme de Akane-sama, así que cumplire – Dijo antes de lanzar otro hechizo mas poderoso

Apenas pude esquivar este, estaba muy concentrado en ese payaso vestido elegante que no le puse atención a Akane-san

Akane –QUE UN NEPHILL DE BAJO RANGO COMO TU SE ATREVA A RETARME ES UN INSULTO A MI CLAN! – Dijo gritando súper enojada

Vi como su apariencia cambiaba lentamente de una angelical a una demoniaca…Esos ojos de color ámbar con destellos morados, se convertían en los rosados intensos y gatunos que caracterizaban a los demonios, cuernos de 15 cm provenían de su cabeza, su ropa casual desapareció y en su lugar se encontraba una armadura negra.

La coraza de esta era pequeña y corta solo le cubría su pecho y un poco debajo de la cintura, unas hombreras del mismo color negro, la falda era ceñida negra sobre la rodilla y tenía una abertura un poco pequeña, unas botas metálicas de tacón alto y una capa color rojo sangre

El chico de piel morena sonrió de manera siniestra y volvió atacar pero Akane lo esquivo como si nada.

Akane – Te daré una última oportunidad de retractarte – Dijo mirando al chico con mucha rabia

Kamil – Ja! Nunca! he de cumplir con mi tarea – Dijo bufando – Quizás si te mate aquí, draque-sama me hacienda de rango –Dijo sonriendo malvadamente

Akane – Esa fue tu última oportunidad – Dijo antes de atacar con una especia de rayo mágico de color negro que el chico apenas pudo resistir con un escudo

Nunca pensé que vería a un demonio convertirse en un lugar público, no pude hacer nada me quede estático, algo me impedía moverme, sentía una fuerte presión que me arrojaba contra el piso pero me resistía

Kamil – Maldición! Creo que por algo te decían la condesa escarlata – Dijo cansado y jadeando – No importa, acabare contigo y luego absorberé todos tus poderes – Dijo Sonriendo

Akane – DEJA DE SOÑAR! – dijo antes de volverlo atacar con un rayo más poderoso de color rojo sangre, lo debilito un poco y la chica ataco de nuevo

Luego todo paso muy rápido, pasaron de atacarse en el suelo a hacerlo en el aire, solamente pude divisar luces moviéndose de un lado a otro, una era de color dorado y otra de color rojo. Ataques volaban y destruían partes del parque, me distraje solo un segundo.

Uno iba a golpear a una niña que se encontraba en el arenero, pero por suerte pude protegerla con mi cuerpo como escudo, ahí todo se obscureció…

_**NORMAL POV**_

La peli roja enfureció como nunca y ataco de nuevo al cazador. El ataque final había sido el decisivo para derribarlo. Este se estrello contra el suelo y quedo inconsciente, la chica descendió y se dirigió al cuerpo inmóvil de su amigo vampiro

Pudo observar su estomago que había sido agujerado y mucha sangre había sido derramada, la chica al notar eso enfureció mucho mas.

Por su descuido… su amigo había sido herido y casi mata a una pequeña humana.

Akane – Subaru! Háblame, me oyes? – Dijo gritándole al vampiro

Pudo ver que el chico todavía respiraba y eso la tranquilizo un poco más, fijo su vista en su contrincante quien apenas se levantaba del lugar donde cayó. La chica lo aprisiono con unos círculos mágicos antes que se levantara dejándolo en una posición de crucifixión

Kalim – Suéltame! – Le decía gritando desesperadamente

Akane – Sabes por qué me dicen condesa escarlata? – Dijo sonriendo malvadamente y acercándose al moreno

El chico sabía que había perdido, lógicamente un cazador no podría ganarle a una princesa demonio, aun así decidió enfrentarla sin importar la lógica. Mientras ella se acercaba sus músculos se tensaron y frio recorrió todo su cuerpo, solo veía esos ojos gatunos aproximándose a donde él se encontraba

Akane – Porque todo queda de un bonito rojo luego de que ejecuto a mis victimas – Dijo susurrándole al oído

_**SHION POV**_

Nozomi y yo sentimos el poder de mi hermana, estaba usando su magia más poderosa, eso me aterro, si ella hacia algo así solo podía significar algo… Ellos habían regresado

- Esta magia.. – Dije sorprendido – Es Akane! – Dije gritándole a Nozomi

Nozomi – Akane-chan está peleando? – Pregunto mas sorprendida

Llame a mis otros compañeros y todos ya habían sentido esa presencia así que se dirigían a ese lugar.

Nozomi y yo corrimos también en esa dirección y cuando llegamos la vi… Akane estaba de pie, transformada y su armadura estaba totalmente manchada de un color rojo escarlata, eso debía ser sangre.

La pobre criatura con quien peleo mi hermana fue reducida a charcos color rojo en el césped del parque, encontré que el este también estaba destruido, me acerque más para poder preguntarle lo ocurrido. Pero a medida que me acercaba note que no muy lejos se encontraba el cuerpo de un chico gravemente lastimando

-Hermana que.. que ocurrió? – Pregunte nervioso, ella era implacable en su forma original

Akane – Subaru Sakamaki – Dijo en un susurro – Le dije que corriera y no me hizo caso – Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos

- Que hacías con un Sakamaki Akane? – Pregunte serio

Akane – Solo charlábamos, hasta que llego un cazador de Drake y empezamos a pelear – Dijo calladamente

Escuche su historia completa desde como el vampiro salvo a la chiquilla hasta como Akane destrozo el cuerpo de ese Nephill.

Volviendo al estado del parque, yo me encargue de restaurarlo mientras que Kaori, se encargo de revisar el cuerpo del chico y uso un hechizo regenerante para curar su herida.

El hueco en su estomago se había borrado y el chico recupero la conciencia.

Akane – Lo.. Lo siento Subaru-kun – Dijo tristemente al lado del chico

Subaru – No te preocupes, y Kalim? – Pregunto mientras se levantaba

Megumi – Eso fue lo que quedo de el – Dijo señalando a los manchones rojos en el pasto

Subaru – Com.. Cómo? Akane-san fuiste tú? – Pregunto confundido

Akane – No..No quería que vieras esa parte de mí – Dijo mi hermana triste

Subaru – No importa.. Gracias – Dijo y ante esto abrazo a mi hermana

_**NORMAL POV**_

Todo estaba terminado y llevaron al menor de los vampiros a su mansión, Akane sintió que era su deber acompañar a Subaru hasta adentro de la mansión, así que entraron juntos y la chica dejo al menor en un sofá del salón

Reiji – Pero que ocurre aquí? – Dijo bajando de las escaleras – Que hace aquí señorita Hajima? – Pregunto mirando a la peli roja

Ante la voz del segundo hermano Akane se tenso, pero no quedaba de otra, debía contarle lo ocurrido

Akane – Siento mucho venir sin avisar Reiji-san – Respondió haciendo una reverencia – Pues.. Pasaron varias.. Cosas – Dijo tristemente mientras veía a Subaru quien estaba tumbado con los ojos cerrados en el sofá

Reiji – Como cuales? – Pregunto serio mientras veía a su hermano

Raito – Nee Akane-chan que haces en nuestra casa? – Pregunto el castaño mientras aparecía– Acaso me extrañabas? – Pregunto sonriente

Ayato – Oye, que haces en este lugar? – Pregunto el peli rojo

Kanato – Teddy dice que Akane-san huele a sangre, porque? – Pregunto el más bajito de los trillizos

Shu –Que molestos son, que diga para que vino y ya – Dijo recostado de una pared con sus ojos cerrados como de costumbre

Akane – Pues… verán – Dijo nerviosa

Conto la historia a los Sakamaki, todos escucharon atentamente cada detalle importante y al final la chica se disculpo por toda las molestias causadas

Akane – Asumo la responsabilidad de esto – Dijo agachando la cabeza en señal de disculpa

Reiji – Creo que deberíamos informarle a "ese hombre" – Dijo serio de brazos cruzados

Akane – Creo que sería lo correcto, Karl-san debería saberlo – Dijo avergonzada

Ayato – Maldición! Subaru porque no te defendiste? – Le pregunto irritado a su hermano menor

Subaru – PORQUE NO PUDE! – Le grito a su hermano mayor – Algo me mantenía pegado al suelo, una fuerza extraña – Explico mientras veía a Akane de reojo

Akane – Eso es porque careces de fuerza mágica – Dijo seriamente

Shu – A ver, explícate mujer pervertida – Pregunto mientras abría un ojo para ver a la chica

Raito – Porque te dice pervertida Aka-chan? – Pregunto curioso

Akane – Eso.. No tiene importancia – Dijo avergonzada – Y.. YA TE DIJE QUE NO ME DIGAS ASI – Dijo gritándole al hermano mayor

Este solo sonrió y Reiji continúo la conversación

Reiji – Prosigue a explicar por favor – Pidió muy educadamente

Akane – Veras, para las criaturas que poseen poca fuerza mágica como ustedes, es muy difícil soportar el aura de las otras criaturas con grandes poderes mágicos – Dijo seria mirando a cada uno

Ayato – ESTAS DICIENDO QUE SOMOS DEVILES? – Pregunto enojado y gritando

Akane – Para nada, solo que ustedes no entrenan su magia como es debido – Concluyo seriamente – Por eso no puedo dejar que se involucren en esto – Dijo retirándose

Antes de que la chica pudiera salir, alguien la tomo por la muñeca y la jalo

Reiji – A que te refieres con involucrar? – Pregunto con una mirada fría

Akane – Pronto lo sabrán, solo manténganse alejados de mis asuntos – Respondió igual de seria para luego retirarse de ahí

La chica se retiro dejando a todos los Sakamaki dudosos sobre esa última respuesta

_**SUBARU POV**_

Escuche lo último que dijo esa chica, a que es lo que se refería? Que querían esos sujetos de ella? Porque es tan poderosa?

Estaba haciéndome esas preguntas cuando mi hermano me devolvió a la realidad

Shu – Subaru, exactamente qué fue lo que paso en esa pelea? – Me pregunto serio

Reiji – Es cierto, creo que hay algo que esa chica omitió apropósito – Sentencio mi otro hermano

- Solo les diré que esta chica es poderosa, ese demonio quedo hecho un charco de sangre, su fuerza y magia van mas allá de nuestra imaginación – Dije recordando muy bien esa escena

Ayato – Quieres decir que esa chica es más poderosa que "ore-sama" – Pregunto mi tonto hermano mayor,

_Porque demonios tenía que ser menor que ese sujeto? pensó_

- Digamos que apenas salió con unos rasguños, mientras que yo – Dijo viendo su estomago

Reiji – Aquí hay algo mas – Dijo serio antes de irse

Luego todos nos fuimos a nuestras respectivas habitaciones, yo no pude conciliar el sueño, solamente veía la luna preguntándome que era lo que iba a pasar desde ahora…

Al día siguiente Akane-san falto a clases junto con sus compañeros, me pregunto si tuvo algo que ver la pelea de ayer

_**EN EL DEPARTAMENTO DE AKANE**_

Olvidando todo lo ocurrido decidió empezar su investigación sobre la guarida de "ELLOS". Se habían escondido por 200 años y ahora que su ejército crece se estaban movilizando cada vez más. Pensó que sería lo correcto contar con más aliados poderosos, sabía quien la podía ayudar con ese tema

Akane - Megumi! – Grito su nombre

Megumi – Necesitas algo Akane-chan? – Dijo apareciendo de repente

Akane - Creo.. que somos muy pocos para esta guerra – Dijo mirando el piso pensativa

Megumi – Hasta que lo aceptas! – Dijo con un tono de salvación – Entonces estas interesada en mas subordinados? Que hay con el ejercito de Kain-sama?– Pregunto seriamente

Akane - También cuento con ellos, pero necesito a peones fuertes, a personas que me hagan obtener una victoria decisiva, aunque por ahora solo se me ocurre solo uno – Dijo viéndola a los ojos –

Megumi – De quien se trata? eso es tan raro en ti – Pregunto con una ceja levantada

Akane – Yoko – Dijo pensando y al parecer recordando cómo era esa chica

Megumi – Es una broma verdad? – Pregunto irritada

Akane – No bromeo cuando se trata de una guerra – Respondió seriamente

Megumi – Esta bien, si es lo que deseas – Dijo suspirando – Cuando salimos? – Pregunto nuevamente la peli morada

Acordaron que saldrían de inmediato y se encontrarían en el garaje, pues irían en el coche de Shion. Era más discreto con los humanos y no llamaría tanto la atención de los rivales. Se dispusieron a tomar su largo camino, donde quizás encontrarían a la chica que buscaban, ella era escurridiza y le gustaba cambiar de residencia de vez en cuando.

_**En algún lugar de los barrios bajos**_

Megumi – llegamos, tienes alguna idea de en qué parte empezaremos a buscar? - Pregunto dándose la vuelta para ver a Akane

Akane – Se que se encuentra trabajando en un circo – Dijo revisando su teléfono – Kaori se encargó de averiguar la dirección, vamos al muelle y preguntamos por Yoko – Dijo indicándole el camino a Megumi

Cuando llegaron a muelle se encontraron con las carpas del circo, se propusieron a revisar todas cuidadosamente, ya que estaba buscando a un demonio, podían sentir la presencia desde afuera. Buscaron intensamente, encontrando varias escenas que todos quisiéramos no haber visto

Megumi – Los humanos son repulsivos – Dijo con nauseas y muy mareada

Akane – No seré la misma desde hoy – Dijo asqueada igualmente – No puedo creer lo que ese hombre le estaba haciendo a esa chica – Dijo recordando aquella escena

***FLASH BACK***

Ambas asomaron por unos de los pequeños orificios que tenia la tela de una carpa pequeña antigua y no pudieron creer lo que vieron

Un hombre muy bajito se encontraba sobre un taburete con un cubo blanco. Vertió todo el contenido en una gran pecera, donde se encontraba una chica de cabello corto rosado y muy rizado, tenía los ojos vendados y se encontraba con poca ropa. No les impacto la chica, si no el contenido del cubo, eran insectos de todo tipo de color negro y viscosos que se posaban por todas las partes de su cuerpo semidesnudo

La chica de cabello rosado se encontraba masajeando su cuerpo mientras los miles de insectos caían, parecía que los disfrutaba por su cara de excitación y su ligero rubor en las mejillas

… - Lo disfrutas verdad pequeña – Dijo el hombre viéndola con cara de pervertido

… - Si maestro – Era lo que respondía la chica

Megumi y Akane quedaron atónitas, salieron corriendo de ahí asqueadas, corrían buscando un lugar donde vomitar tranquilamente

***FIN FLASH BACK***

Akane – Sii..Sigamos buscando – Dijo aun asqueada

Continuaron caminando hasta que sintieron un aura conocida, la habían localizado en una carpa de color negro. Entraron y quedaron impactadas por su interior, era como estar en el cielo mismo, era de un color azul muy obscuro casi negro, con pequeños puntos blancos que resplandecían. En lo alto se encontraban unos trapecios y había una chica en uno de ellos.

_**Akane pov **_

La vi, era a quien conocíamos como Yoko Murosaki … Una chica de cabello lila muy claro, cortado en dos capas la más pequeña que llegaba hasta el cuello y una más larga que llegaba al final de sus glúteos, ojos color naranja, de expresión seria, se encontraba vestida con un top vinotinto de tiras cruzadas en forma de X en su estomago que mostraba mucha piel, un pantalón negro que tenia cintas a los lados (tipo cordones de zapato) unos guantes hasta las muñecas color vinotinto y unas botas altas hasta las rodillas

Ella era descendiente del mismísimo arcángel Miguel. Me dijo que escapo del cielo porque se atrevió a sentir simpatía por un humano. No podía soportar el castigo que implicaba eso y escapo. Llevaba escondiéndose de ellos aproximadamente 300 años, sabía que no iba a ser fácil convencerla de unirse a mi causa, pero ella ya estaba involucrada inclusive antes de que nos conociéramos.

- Yoko Murosaki! – Dije levantando la voz para que me escuchara – Así que aquí es donde te escondes este siglo – Sonriéndole

Yoko – Vayaa! Pero si es nada más que Akane la condesa – Dijo con un tono serio mirándonos desde arriba – Megumi la valquiria! Sigues viva?– Pregunto

Yo ni pensaba responder ante ese título…iba a saludar cuando mi compañera se adelanto

Megumi – Yoko cuanto ha pasado 220 años? – Dijo irritada

Yoko – Mas o menos, desde la muerte de María Antonieta no? – respondio bajándose de aquel aparato – Todavía te juzgan por su muerte? – Dijo seria viendo a Megumi

Megumi – NO ME JODAS! – Dijo gritando enojada – Sabes muy bien lo que ocurrió! – Dijo bajando un poco su tono

- No es momento de eso Megumi – Dije mirándola seriamente

Ella se calmo e intente hablar con Yoko de la situación actual. Al principio se negó pero como buena negociante que soy, tenía una carta bajo la manga, una oferta que no podía rechazar.

Yoko – Y que gano yo si te ayudo? – Pregunto seriamente

- Pues, digamos que el cielo no te seguirá persiguiendo – Dije sonriéndole llamando su atención – Te preguntaras como verdad? – Dije sonriente, al instante ella asintió con la cabeza sin cambiar de expresión

- Se uno de mis peones, un contrato conmigo y serás de mi propiedad – Dije sentándome en una caja cercana – los ángeles no se atreverán a meterse contigo, si tanto respetan las reglas sagradas – Dije con una sonrisa

Yoko – Yo? Ser uno de tus perritos falderos? - Dijo – Un ángel formar un contrato con un demonio? eso no es posible, aun para ti – Dijo Yoko, creo que un poco incrédula

- Encontré una manera Yoko, no es muy buena pero si es efectiva – Sonreí de nuevo – Solo tienes esta oportunidad, como tú…puedo conseguir muchos más – Dije seria. Estaba mintiendo, ella era única y sus poderes ayudarían mucho en esta batalla.

Pensó un momento, yo sabía que aceptaría, mis habilidades para el negocio era de las mejores, heredadas de mi propio padre, aunque no me gustara admitirlo.. Yo era como él.

Yoko – Esta bien, seré tu aliada – Dijo avanzando hasta la entrada de la carpa– Estoy cansada de huir de todos lados – Dijo cerrando la carpa por completo y colocándose frente a mí.

Sonreí muchísimo más ante esto y le indique a Megumi que vigilara afuera mientras realizaba el contrato con Yoko. Le pedí que me mostrara sus alas, cuando lo las mire con cuidado, esas alas eran el símbolo de pureza absoluta que poseían los ángeles. Si las arrancaba se acababa el vínculo con el cielo y estaría bajo mi control. Sabía que le iba a doler así que trataría de hacerlo con mucho cuidado

- No vayas a gritar Yoko – Dije seria – Esto te va a doler un poco – continúe seria.

Claro me divertía un poco esta situación, ella se creía superior a los demonios, pero con esto.. Ya no más, de alguna manera sería igual a nosotros

_**Normal pov**_

Yoko pudo ver esos ojos rosados intensos y gatunos que caracterizaban a los demonios puros, en ellos podía ver la lujuria de su portador. Tembló unos instantes pero se contuvo, esto la haría ser libre del cielo, pero quedaría encadenada a un demonio

Akane – Aquí voy – Dijo sonriente

Mientras arrancaba la primera ala, Yoko sintió un dolor punzante intenso que recorría toda su espalda, no debía gritar esto no era nada comparado con el castigo del cielo, las lágrimas corrían por su cara y cayó al suelo en un charco de su propia sangre que se hacía. Cuando Akane termino de arrancar la segunda, el ángel se desmayo inmediatamente.

Megumi – Deberíamos curarla y llevarla al departamento inmediatamente – Dijo acercándose al cuerpo del ángel

Akane – No, vivirá en otro departamento – Dijo viendo el cuerpo y cargándola en su espalda – No podemos levantar sospechas, así que será una vecina de nosotros – Dijo saliendo de la carpa

Megumi – sí, creo que eso sería lo más discreto – Dijo saliendo de la carpa también – Llamare inmediatamente a Kain-sama y le pediré que mande personal para ella – Dijo marcando su teléfono

Akane – Necesito que alguien la cuide y trate sus heridas de inmediato – Dijo saliendo con la chica en su espalda

* * *

_**YOKO POV**_

Desperté en una extraña habitación, era de color rojo con muebles de antiguos de colores neutros, intente levantarme pero no pude, un dolor invadió todo mi cuerpo. Maldición no recuerdo nada luego de que acepte el contrato, me encontraba pensando lo que había pasado cuando alguien toco la puerta

Adelante – Indique que podían pasar

Era Akane Hajima mi nueva dueña. Era una princesa proveniente de una de las familias más poderosas del inframundo, portadora de la sangre del mismo Lucifer, debo admitir que al igual que su pariente tiene un encanto demoniaco que me da un poco de miedo. Su titulo de Condesa escarlata fue el primer nombre por la cual la conocí, nunca supe porque…

Akane – Parece que ya estas despierta – Dijo observándome cuidadosamente – Sera mejor que te cambiemos el vendaje de tu torso – Dijo haciéndole una seña a la mucama que se encontraba afuera de mi habitación

… Buenas noches señorita, mi nombre es Ai, por favor permítame cambiarle las vendas – Dijo una mucama de pelo negro corto y ojos iguales de negros, con una expresión muy seria

Yoko – Adelante – Fue lo último que dije antes de que me sentara en la cama

Pude ver el vendaje empapado de rojo que tenía un olor a medicina muy leve, pero pude detectar una serie de yerbas curativas, desinfectantes y una que otra para la cicatrización inmediata.

Al retirar las vendas Ai me indico que me pusiera de boca abajo.

Con mucho cuidado lavo mis heridas con paños de agua fría, luego me coloco un remedio que se sentía muy bien y después prosiguió a colocarme vendas limpias

Akane – Puedes caminar? – Preguntó mientras me colocaban las vendas

-Creo.. Creo que si – Dije adolorida

Aquella chica termino su labor y me ayudo a levantarme. Me costó un poco pero por fin me encontraba de pie. Me acerque a un espejo y me observe detenidamente. No había ningún cambio, pero yo me sentía destruida.

Gire a la peli roja y le pregunte

- Que sucedió luego de que aceptara tu propuesta? – Pregunte seriamente – Porque no recuerdo nada?

Akane – Te arranque tus alas – Dijo con una mirada fría –Te crecerán, pero ya no serás un arcángel, serás un ángel caído– Dijo caminando hacia la puerta

Ya veo – Fue lo único que dije

No me importó, nunca soporte mis alas, eran un recordatorio constante de mi descendencia. Pero convertirme en algo que una vez yo perseguí?. No era parte de mis planes, pero ya el daño estaba hecho solo quedaba esperar que mis obscuras alas color negro crecieran dentro de unos días.

Akane – Vamos, te mostrare tu nuevo hogar – Dijo desde el pasillo

- Hogar? Esta es mi casa? – Pregunte muy confundida siguiéndola por el corredor..

Akane – Así es, aquí vivirás junto con tus futuros compañeros – Dijo mientras caminaba – Yo estoy en el piso de arriba, así que solo toma el ascensor para verme

- Colegas? Reclutaras a más gente? – Pregunte confundida

Akane – Así es, tienes suerte eres la primera, puedes elegir la habitación que quieras – Me dijo señalando el pasillo por donde pasábamos, que al parecer era donde se encontraban los dormitorios

Me mostro el departamento, era muy espacioso con una vista espectacular, estaba decorado con objetos y muebles del siglo 18 de colores brillantes y acogedores. Me presento al personal que constaba con dos mucamas y un mayordomo, todos eran iguales miradas vacías y de expresión cálida.

- Que son ellos? – Pregunte señalándolos

Akane – Son almas modificadas, sirven única y exclusivamente al clan Hajima – Dijo la peli roja – Ellos cumplirán todas tus peticiones, ten – Me dijo dándome un teléfono celular – Esta es tu nueva forma de comunicarte con nosotros, si tienes hambre en el piso de arriba estarán sirviendo la comida muy pronto– Dijo desapareciendo de la habitación

Bueno, antes que todo creo que será mejor que explore un poco.

Visualice todas las habitaciones pero decidí quedarme en la que desperté, en ella encontré mi equipaje, que al parecer se encargaron de empacar por mí. Ordene mis pertenencias y me coloque la ropa casual que siempre me parecía cómoda

El dolor había desaparecido milagrosamente, solamente sentía una pequeña molestia en la espalda y como ya me sentía mucho mejor salí de mi habitación dirigiéndome al departamento de arriba.

_**NORMAL POV**_

Yoko entro en el elevador privado y subió hasta el departamento de Akane donde la recibieron unas mucamas de apariencia similar a las suyas. La condujeron hasta el comedor donde se encontraban todos disfrutando de un almuerzo que se veía esplendido

Megumi – Angelita, ya despierta? – Pregunto con una sonrisa burlona – Creo que no eres tan débil después de todo – Dijo mordiendo una tostada

Yoko – Buenos días a todos – Dijo haciendo una reverencia

Akane – Deja las formalidades Yoko-chan – Dijo sentada desde el principio del comedor – Toma asiento y disfruta de tu desayuno mientras te presento

La chica hizo lo que se le indico y Akane prosiguió a presentar a los demás miembros que no conocía.

Akane – Ellas son Komaeda Kaori, Homura Nozomi y como ya sabes Kinomoto Megumi – Dijo señalando a las chicas – Y Ellos son mi hermano Hajima Shion y su mejor amigo Tylers Johan – Dijo señalando a los chicos

Todos respondieron con una sonrisa cálida y continuaron desayunando hasta que se llenaron, luego cada quien se retiro a su habitación a prepararse para el instituto.

Akane –Deje tu uniforme y tus "documentos de inscripción" en tu habitación, iras con nosotros al instituto, saldremos a las 6, tienes 30 minutos para prepararte – Dijo retirándose a su habitación

Yoko – está bien – Dijo rumbo a su departamento para prepararse

Luego de estar vestida con ese uniforme tan incomodo y revelador, decidió bajar al garaje y ver con quien le tocaría irse.

Ya que se había enterado que no usaban limosina si no autos excesivamente costosos y llamativos

Yoko –Rayos, que uniforme más incomodo– Dijo en un susurro.

Sintió que alguien se le acercaba y se tensó ante la presencia de otro demonio

Shion – No creo que debas quejarte ángel – Dijo en un susurro en su oído y luego se alejo – Toma! trata de no rayarle la pintura – Lanzándole las llaves del coche y le señalo el coche

Era un new bettle descapotado (Volkswagen nueva generación) de color gris. Parecía nuevo, pero las llantas delataban que ya lo habían conducido.

Entro al coche que aunque de lejos se viera pequeño el interior era espacioso y muy cómodo. Justo como le gustaban los coches.

Condujo hasta el instituto con calma, aparco en el estacionamiento de este y noto que sus compañeros ya habían llegado. Parece que era temprano porque no pudo divisar algún humano en la entrada, entro y se registro en la oficina del director donde le dieron su horario e indicaron su salón.

Cuando iba caminando por los pasillos, tropezó con alguien y callo estruendosamente al suelo haciendo que todo lo que traía en las manos quedara esparcido por todo el piso

* * *

Fin del cap, por fin acción

(1): Se refiere al capítulo anterior cuando olvido comprar porque se encontró con shu, ayato y yui

(2) Según una página de internet que encontré los demonios cazadores son: agiles y engañosos guerreros de alto rango, encargados de cazar caídos y otros


	8. Chapter 8 Medidas decisivas parte 2

Capitulo ocho

Medidas decisivas, un baile y un cachorro parte II

**YOKO POV**

- Si que dolió – Chille sobándome la cabeza, cuando escuche que alguien me hablo

- Deberías fijarte por donde caminas mujer – Dijo el chico con el que me tropecé.

Era alto, de cabello negro y ojos morados. Tenía anteojos cuadrados y un olor sumamente peculiar.. Algo de él me resultaba molesto, su olor quizás.

Lo observe fijamente hasta que entendí que era un vampiro.

- Si, tienes razón disculpa – Dije mientras recogía mis documentos

- Por lo menos eres educada. A dónde vas? – Pregunto el vampiro con mirada seria

- Estoy buscando mi salón – Dije entregándole el papel que decía mi sección

- Esa también es el mío, sígueme te llevare hasta allá – Dijo enseñándome el camino

Lo seguí y entre en el salón, me di cuenta que en él se encontraba esa odiosa Shinigami de Megumi, nunca nos llevamos bien y si todos los días eran como hoy jamás lo haríamos

Megumi – Un gusto tenerte en mi saló – Me dijo sonriendo maliciosamente y deletreando la palabra "ángel"

Irritada tome mi asiento y espere a que llegara el profesor, odiaba a esa mujer con todas mis fuerzas, no podía creer que viviría tan cerca de ella desde ahora

La ignore, no quería problemas con Akane, no me convenía hacer alboroto en mi primer día de clases.

El sensei entro y cuando se dio cuenta de mi presencia me dijo que me presentara

- Mucho gusto soy Murosaki Yoko – Dije sonriente

Sensei – Muy bien, si tienes dudas, pregúntaselas al encargado de curso Sakamaki Reiji – Dijo señalando al vampiro con el que me choque antes.

Asentí y me dirigí a mi asiento, pero note que él me veía de una manera repugnante, tenía una sonrisa malvada e intrigante. Ignore eso por el momento luego le preguntaría el porqué, seguí viendo la clase, era muy aburrida, ya yo sabía de historia y no me interesaba mucho

Al final de la clase espere que todos salieran, incluso Megumi y decidí encararlo

Tome la silla de adelante y me senté en frente del vampiro. El chico se asombro un poco pero después volvió a su mirada seria

- Me miras demasiado – Dije mirándolo a los ojos y para leer sus pensamientos

Reiji – Porque yo miraría a una criatura como tú? - Pregunto alzando una ceja

-No lo sé…Por curiosidad quizás?– Pregunte levantándome suevamente para vernos a los ojos, el no dijo nada solo sonrió con malicia

Leí sus pensamientos inmediatamente, pensaba en lo divertido que sería tenerme como sujeto de pruebas de sus múltiples experimentos y estudiarme por completo, eso me pareció repugnante pero sobre todo atrevido de su parte.

- Eres un vampiro muy pervertido – Dije levantándome y apartándome de inmediato, el solo se mostro confundido

Hubo unos segundos se miradas serias hasta que continúe hablando

– Crees que me ofreceré voluntariamente a ser tu conejillo de indias?– Pregunte – Deberías tener cuidado con quien te metes Sakamaki-kun – Dije en voz baja retirándome de ahí

Reiji – Como supiste lo que estaba pensando? – Pregunto levantándose lentamente de su asiento – Acaso un shinigami puede leer los pensamientos?

- No me compares con esa pobre raza casi extinguida – Dije dándole la espalda

Reiji – Hueles igual a esa chica, un olor a rosas y sangre, si no eres una shinigami, entonces? Pregunto serio y de nuevo con sus brazos cruzados

- Ahí te equivocas, definitivamente no son rosas – Dije bajando mi mirada tristemente – Creo.. Que un ángel caído – Dije en un susurro antes de salir del salón

_**NORMAL POV**_

Todos se encontraban en el lugar de siempre comiendo juntos y discutiendo su noche, el clima estaba perfecto no hacía mucho calor o mucho frio, Yoko degustaba con mucho cuidado su cena, era su favorito Tekoyakis, en eso mientras comía un fuerte mareo y dolor invadieron su cuerpo

Yoko – Demo.. – Dijo antes de caer desmayada

Akane – Parece que nuestra angelita no está recuperada por completo – Dijo mientras revisaba a la chica

Shion – Sera mejor que la llevemos a la enfermería – Dijo cargándola en su espalda

Los dos hermanos dejaron a la chica en la enfermería al cuidado de la enfermera en turno, Akane le indico que cuando se despertara le dijera que se fuera directo a casa

_**Salón de Megumi**_

Megumi – Estúpida Yoko – Dijo susurrando mientras se sentaba en su lugar

Reiji – Que te sucede dios de la muerte? – Pregunto seriamente viendo a la chica

Megumi – No es algo que te importe – Dijo desviando la mirada del vampiro

Reiji – Ustedes sí que son problemáticos – Decía mientras preparaba todo el equipo

Todos en el salón de Yoko se encontraban haciendo sus respectivos experimentos, Megumi estaba concentrada en su libro cuando una llamada a la puerta la distrajo

Akane – Disculpe sensei, me permite hablar un momento con Megumi-chan? Es urgente – Dijo enseñándole una carta al maestro de química

Sensei – Si adelante Hajima-san, Megumi-chan puedes salir – Le dijo el maestro a la chica

Ambas salieron y se colocaron en un lugar donde no pudieran ser escuchadas

Megumi – De que se trata Akane? – Pregunto señalando la carta

Akane – Velo por ti misma – Dijo entregándole la carta

La chica leyó la carta, no podía creer lo que decía

Megumi – Un baile en la mansión de Karl-sama? – Pregunto con una ceja levantada

Akane – Así es – Afirmo la chica

Megumi –Que tiene que ver con nosotros? – Pregunto aun mas confundida la peli morado

Akane - No te parece una buena oportunidad para reclutar aliados? – Pregunto sonriente

Megumi – Si tu lo dices Aka-chan, tu mandas en esto – Dijo retirándose de ahí

_**AKANE POV**_

Esto me entusiasma demasiado, hace tiempo que no disfruto de una buena fiesta, un poco de baile, música hermosa y vestidos preciosos, aunque claro solo iré ahí por negocios, y si tengo suerte encontrare a un futuro aliado en ese lugar

_Gracias Tougo- pensé _

Me dirigí al salón de Kaori y Shion, ellos también debían saberlo de inmediato

La puerta estaba abierta, así que entre y al parecer no tenían clase ya que su profesor disfrutaba mucho faltando

Divise a mis amigos, estaba hablando con Yui y Ayato sobre algo muy chistoso. Me acerque a donde se encontraban salude a Yui y Ayato con una sonrisa y me dirigí a mis amigos

- Siento interrumpir, Kaori-chan, hermano puedo hablarles un momento afuera? – Pregunte sonriente

Los tres salimos al pasillo y les comente acerca de la carta

-Mañana en la noche será el baile anual de Karl Heinz – Comente mientras leía la invitacion

Shion – Y crees que ahí podamos encontrar a gente competente cierto? – Pregunto mi hermano aun leyendo

Yo solamente asentí, sé que no era el tipo de diversión que a él le gustaba prefería ir a clubes y jugar al póker, pero no puedo ir a una fiesta sin mi equipo completo

Kaori – Se ve interesante, quienes irán? – Pregunto

- No tengo idea, espero encontrarme con una vieja amiga – Respondí con una mirada de nostalgia

Shion – Hablas de aquella chica? – Pregunto viéndome, yo asentí – Ella es una de los 7 príncipes y princesas del inframundo, estás segura que puedes convencerla? – Pregunto mucho más serio que de costumbre

- Estoy tan segura que apostaría mi título en este momento – Afirme sonriente

Shion – Bueno – Dijo abrazando a Kaori – Amor creo que será mejor que prepares tu vestido más sexy – Dijo alzándole la barbilla y dándole un beso corto

Kaori – Yeei un baile! – Dijo muy feliz

Shion – Vamos tenemos que entrar, nos vemos hermanita – Dijo retirándose con Kaori quien se encontraba muy feliz

Solo me faltaba decirle a Nozomi, iba caminando a su salón, cuando llegue, no había nadie en ese lugar, imagine que se encontraban en el gimnasio

Camine hasta ahí y me encontré con todos los compañeros de Nozomi haciendo deportes

Busque con la vista la vi, ella estaba platicando con unas chicas y no muy lejos se encontraba Raito Sakamaki coqueteando con otra chica

-Nozomi al fin te encuentro – Dije colocando una mano en su hombro – Tenemos que hablar un segundo – Dije sonriente

Nozomi – Claro Akane-chan – Respondió

Le conté todo y entre en detalles, ya que ella seria la que tocara el violín en esa increíble velada

Nozomi – Yo.. Yo? por..Porque yo? – Pregunto nerviosa

- Porque el sonido de tu violín es el más hermoso de todo Japón – Sentencie muy sonriente

Antes de que ella me respondiese alguien interrumpió

Raito – Aka-chan, que bueno verte – Dijo rodeando mi cuello con su brazo – A caso querías verme jugar? – Pregunto en un susurro en mi oído

-Déjate de juegos Raito-chan – Dije soltándome de su agarre – Si quisiera verte lo abría hecho en otro lugar, nos vemos Nozomi – Dije antes de retirarme mientras le guiñaba un ojo al castaño

Ya había informado a todos mis compañeros, solo quedaba comentarle la situación al ángel.

Me dirigía hasta la enfermería, pero no encontré a la enfermera de antes y me dirigí directamente al cubículo de mi amiga

A medida que me acercaba un olor metálico como a oxido llenó mis fosas nasales… Sangre definitivamente. Camine más deprisa y encontré en el piso el cuerpo de la enfermera en turno, su cuerpo seguía tibio así que imagine que acababa de morir

Inspeccione bien el cadáver, un agujero en su pecho donde debería estar su corazón, aunque no era muy profundo era lo suficientemente grande para arrancar ese órgano vital para los humanos

Encontré un rastro de sangre que me llevaba hasta el baño de la enfermería y lo seguí instintivamente, abrí la puerta y el olor se hizo mucho más fuerte. Me impresione unos segundos hasta que asimile lo que estaba viendo

Yoko yacía en el suelo apoyando su cabeza en las rodillas, pude ver que tenía los brazos impregnados de aquel líquido carmesí, la pobre chica tenía una cara de terror enorme.

- Yoko, que demonios paso aquí? – Pregunte acercándome a la chica

Yoko – Akane-chan! Esa chica descubrió mis cicatrices – Dijo en un susurro

Empezó a contarme lo sucedido no hace más de 20 minutos

***FLASH BACK***

Yoko se encontraba dormida en la camilla y se levanto cuando sintió que algo la movía boca abajo. La enfermera la estaba inspeccionando detalladamente y encontró las largas cicatrices ensangrentadas donde se supone que estarían sus alas, diviso unos pequeños vellos que no eran otra cosa si no plumas, como de ave más bien de cuervo. La enfermera se aterro y empezó a gritar que la chica era un monstruo, intento huir horrizada hacia la salida.. Yoko enloqueció y ante su impulso de no ser descubierta le arranco el corazón a la pobre enfermera

***FIN FLASH BACK***

- Y dejaste la evidencia allá afuera – Dije seriamente

Yoko – Yo.. Yo no sabía qué hacer – Respondio llorando

- Ahhh – Suspire – Por lo pronto vamos a deshacernos del cadáver y de las manchas de sangre – Dije tendiéndole la mano para que se levantara

Ambas limpiamos por completo la sangre, lo último era deshacerse del cadáver de la mujer, opte por lo fácil, incineración del cuerpo. Con un hechizo de fuego queme hasta el ultimo pedazo del cuerpo, ni sus cenizas quedaron, ya todo había terminado

-Vamos a casa Yoko – Dije llevándome a la chica del lugar

_**NORMAL POV**_

_**Esa noche en la mansión Sakamaki ..**_

Todos los chicos se habían reunido en el salón ya que habían recibido otra carta de ese sujeto pero esta vez era un poco más formal

Subaru – Ahora que quiere ese sujeto? – Dijo irritado

Ayato – Este último mes nos ha escrito demasiado – Dijo igual de molesto

Reiji – Dice que pronto celebrara un baile en su castillo y que como sus hijos debemos asistir – Dijo sentado en un sillón de piernas cruzadas

Shu – Que molesto – Dijo como siempre tumbado sobre el sofá más grande

Reiji – Al parecer eso no es todo – Dijo todavía leyendo – El baile es con mascaras

Raito – Ahh! tantas chicas lindas en vestidos cortos es como un sueño – Dijo el castaño mirando al techo con un leve rubor en las mejillas

Kanato – Los bailes no me gustan, nunca me puedo llevar a teddy – Dijo abrazando fuertemente al oso

Yui – Esto.. Reiji-san también tengo que asistir? – Pregunto tímidamente

Reiji – Como futura novia de alguno de nosotros, si – Respondio fríamente

Yui – Nov.. Novia? – Dijo avergonzada

Ayato – Chichinasi iras conmigo, siéntete orgullosa de que su majestad vaya como tu pareja – Dijo sonriéndole orgullosamente a la rubia

Ella no dijo nada solo se sonrojo un poco

Reiji – Bueno esta todo decidido, es mañana – Dijo mientras colocaba la carta en la mesa y se retiraba

_**Al día siguiente…**_

Todos los chicos ya se encontraban en la sala vestidos adecuadamente y con sus antifaces de color negro sencillos, se encontraban esperando a la rubia que bajara para poder irse

Ayato – Apresúrate chichinasi! No Hagas esperar a ore-sama – Dijo gritándole a la chica

Yui – Si, yaa.. ya voy – Respondió gritando de igual manera

Los chicos se quedaron estupefactos al ver a la chica bajando las escaleras, tenía un vestido bustier (1) que le llegaba hasta más arriba de las rodillas color rosa pálido muy brillante y un elegante drapeado en la falda con unos tacones pequeños de color rosa pálido igualmente, lo mas resaltante era su antifaz de color blanco puro que hacía notar su orbes rosados

Reiji – Hasta que por fin llegas, vamos que nos has retrasado – Dijo caminando hacia la limosina

Yui – Lo.. Lo siento – Dijo detrás del peli negro, pero antes una mano la jalo en la dirección contraria

Yui – A.. Ayato-kun que haces? – Pregunto al peli rojo en un susurro

Ayato – Te ves hermosa – Dijo ligeramente avergonzado

Yui – Gr…Gracias – Respondió sorprendida

Ayato – No… No te creas, es que estas hermosa para ser mi acompañante – Dijo caminando mientras la arrastraba

Yui simplemente sonrió, el chico se veía adorable cuando le hablaba de esa manera

Los Sakamaki y la chica llegaron al baile y saludaron educadamente a cada invitado que los reconocía. Toda la nobleza de vampiros, demonios, ángeles, elfos entre otros se encontraban en esa fiesta

_**YUI POV**_

Me encontraba recostada de una pared con una pequeña copa de vino rosado en mi mano, cuando escuche las puertas abrirse dándole paso a un grupo de 7 personas, fui detallando a cada personaje de principio a fin hasta que me di cuenta que eran Akane-chan y sus amigos

Akane-chan usaba el cabello suelto bien peinado, su vestido era largo hasta el piso de color negro, en la parte de arriba tenía una especie de transparencia en el centro que podía mostrar una parte de sus pechos, la falda del vestido dejaba ver una de sus piernas con una abertura que iniciaba un poco más bajo de la entrepierna y finalizaba en el piso, sus tacones eran unos de plataforma (pump) de color negro igual, su máscara era negra con piedras pequeñas brillantes al rededor

El de Megumi-chan era largo y muy pegado al cuerpo resaltando muy bien sus curvas, era de color negro en el centro y a los lados color blanco, sus zapatos eran de tacón alto y grueso (open toe) de color blanco, tenía el cabello como de costumbre recogido en una coleta alta, su máscara era color blanco mate larga y le cubría toda la cara

El de Kaori-san era de color crema igualmente largo de una sola manga corta y mucho encaje de color mas claro, la falda del vestido era lisa y tenía una abertura de encaja que dejaba ver una de sus piernas, sus zapatos eran de tacón bajo (tipo scorpion) de color beige más obscuro que el vestido, tenía el cabello recogido en una coleta alta y su antifaz era dorado muy brillante

El de Nozomi-chan era el vestido más hermoso de todos, era un vestido tipo bustier corte de corazón, el corpiño era uno hecho de encaje con brillantes pequeños y tenía aberturas a los lados transparentes atadas por unas pequeñas cintas. La falda del vestido era corta adelante pero por detrás dejaba ver una cola gigantesca de trozos de tela drapeados hermosamente, parecían plumas. Sus zapatos eran de tacón color plata un poco altos y de tiras finas en los tobillos (tipo anble strap) su cabello por primera vez estaba suelto y con ondas muy suaves, ella tenía un antifaz pequeño de color plateado

Shion-kun tenía un esmoquin color blanco con una corbata roja y un antifaz rojo que resaltaba sus ojos, mientras que Johan-kun un traje negro de camisa blanca y corbata mal colocada de color azul obscuro y una máscara que le cubría la mitad de la cara de color negro

Había otra chica con ellos que no conocía, esta tenía el cabello recogido hacia un lado era de color morado, el vestido era un bustier corte de corazón ceñido largo de color vino obscuro y para adornar en su cintura se encontraba un cinturón dorado metálico, sus zapatos no se veían por el largo del vestido así que imagine que eran del mismo color de este, su máscara era corta y de color dorado

Estaba detallándolos cuando Akane-chan me vio, saludo algunas personas y se dirigió a donde me encontraba

NORMAL POV

Akane reconoció a la pequeña Yui en una esquina y decidió saludarla

Akane – Yui-chan buenas noches, te ves hermosa – Dijo sonriente

Yui – Gra..gracias Buenas noches a todos – Dijo viéndolos a todos y deteniéndose en la chica nueva

Akane – Cierto, no de conocían verdad? – Dijo viendo a la rubia – Yui ella es Yoko Murosaki – Señalando a la peli lila

Yui – Mucho gusto, soy Komori Yui – Respondió sonriéndole

Yoko – un placer – Dijo seriamente

Todos se encontraban hablando con la chica humana cuando una suave música los interrumpió…

Era Nozomi tocando su violín junto con otros dos músicos que tocaban el piano y el chelo, su sonido era hermoso y dulce, la balada que tocaban era tan romántica que seguro conmovía hasta el corazón más duro.

Yui – Que hermoso toca – Dijo con sus ojos cerrados escuchando las melodías del violín

Akane – Esa es su especialidad, siempre toca para mí – Dijo felizmente

Kaori – Akane-chan! Shion y yo vamos a bailar – Notifico la peli rosa

Megumi – Que aburrido, Ven vamos a beber algo Johan – Dijo mientras se llevaba al chico por la muñeca

Akane – Que se diviertan mucho – Dijo sonriéndoles

Las tres chicas conversaban muy tranquilamente, Akane le contaba a Yui que Yoko se había mudado hace 2 días un piso debajo de ellos y que iba en el mismo salón que Megumi.

La chica y el ángel se llevaron bien aunque Yoko fuese muy callada, todo iba de maravilla hasta que su majestad llego

Ayato – Chichinasi! Ore-sama quiere bailar – Dijo jalando a la chica

Yui – A.. Ayato-kun estoy hablando con Akane-chan – Dijo mientras era arrastrada

Ayato – Akane-chan? Que haces aquí? – Pregunto levantando una ceja

Akane – Ayato! Pero mírate! Qué guapo estas – Dijo detallándolo – Tougo-san me invito a esta fiesta – Dijo señalando el lugar

Ayato – Ya veo, bueno vamos a bailar Chichinasi – Dijo arrastrando a la rubia a la pista de baile

Yui – Pero.. No sé bailar – Dijo mientras arrastraba

La chica y el vampiro bailaban junto a las otras parejas de manera natural, desde lejos se podía observar a la rubia sonrojada por estar tan cerca del vampiro

Yoko – Son pareja? – Dijo mientras veía al chico y a la chica bailar

Akane – Para nada, ella vive con los Sakamaki, el es hermano de Reiji el chico que estudia contigo – Le comento la demonio al ángel

Yoko – De ese pervertido? Y vive con ellos? – Pregunto a lo que Akane asintió– Pobre chica – sentencio

Yoko – Iré a ver si encuentro algo divertido – Dijo mientras se alejaba

La peli roja se encontraba bebiendo una copa de vino rojo cuando sintió que alguien la observaba, temía que fueran "esos sujetos" pero al buscar encontró a un chico rubio con un esmoquin negro apoyado en la pared del otro lado del salón

Sabía muy bien quién era… Shu Sakamaki estaba muy apuesto esa noche.

Ambas miradas se encontraron al instante, la chica se ruborizo y el chico sonrió mientras se acercaba a donde ella se encontraba

Shu – Pero si es la chica pervertida, lindo vestido – le dijo a la peli roja

Akane – Oye, no me digas así en una fiesta y gra..cias – Le dijo muy sonrojada al vampiro

Shu – No imagine que te encontraría aquí, a que se debe? – Dijo mientras se acomodaba a su lado

Akane – Yo tampoco, vengo en busca de alguien – Dijo mientras recorría todo el lugar con la vista

Shu – Así que es por trabajo – Dijo colocando sus brazos por encima de su cabeza, Akane solo asintió

Un silencio se escucho entre los dos y el chico se encargo de romperlo

Shu – Y acaso no bailas o solo te quedas estática en un lugar? – Le pregunto a la peli roja

Akane – Cla..Claro que bailo – Grito al rubio

Shu – Demuéstramelo – Reto a la chica sonriente

Akane – Bueno, si alguien me invita a bailar aceptare – Dijo cruzándose de brazos

Shu – Eso va a tardar, baila conmigo – Le dijo

Akane – Con…. Contigo? – Pregunto muy sonrojada y sorprendida

Shu – Si, porque te sonrojas? Vaya! Si que eres una pervertida – Dijo el chico con una sonrisa burlesca

Akane iba a responder cuando el chico la jalo hacia la pista de baile

Ambos bailaban perfectamente sincronizados y mirándose a los ojos

SHU POV

Estaba bailando con la chica pervertida, en un momento cuando baje la mirada me encontré con esos ojos ambarinos con destellos morados mirándome fijamente, definitivamente su color era hermoso y fuera de este mundo, ella estaba un poco sonrojada así me acerque su oído y le susurre

- Definitivamente tus ojos son hermosos – Le dije susurrando

La chica no respondió en cambio su cara estaba del color del cabello de mi hermano ayato, su reacción me pareció divertida

Akane – De.. de que te ríes? – Pregunto avergonzada y roja

Yo no respondí, me concentre en bailar con ella, por alguna razón me sentía cómodo teniéndola cerca, su olor era hipnotizarte olía al perfume más caro y elegante que se podía encontrar. La música paro y ambos nos separamos

Nos dirigimos hasta un balcón cercano y charlamos un poco sobre los negocios de mi padre y su padre

Akane – Que.. Qué es eso? – Me pregunto mientras señalaba una sombra negra en el patio junto a la fuente

– No tengo idea – Dije intentando enfocar esa sombra

Akane – Vamos! – Grito mientras me llevaba agarrado de la mano con ella

Me sorprendí bastante, no esperaba que actuara así tan de repente

Llegamos al patio y encontramos que la sombra era un pequeño cachorro color negro y de ojos rojos

– Y ese cachorro? – Pregunte mientras la chica lo acariciaba

Akane – es un perro demonio, que lindo es! – respondió sonriente mientras seguí acariciando al cachorro

- De donde abra salido? – Pregunte intentando buscar a su dueño

Akane – No tiene collar, significa que no tiene dueño – Dijo revisando mientras lo sostenía en brazos

-Oye, que vas a hacer con el perro? – Pregunte

Akane – Creo que lo conservare – Dijo mientras el cachorro le lamia la cara

En unos segundos la chica coloco al cachorro en el suelo e hizo un hechizo, cuando me fije nada había cambiado

-Que hiciste? – Pregunte bajando mi vista al perro

Akane – Un contrato, ahora me pertenece – Dijo mientras alzaba de nuevo al animal

- Si que eres extraña, porque adoptar a un perro justo ahora? – Pregunte muy indignado

Akane – No puedo dejarlo solo, además es lindo verdad? – Pregunto mientras me acercaba el cachorro a la cara

Este lamio una pequeña parte de mi cara y la chica sonrió

Akane – Le gustas Shu-chan – Me dijo sonriente mientras acariciaba al perro

Ahora que lo pienso, no solo sus ojos son hermosos, sino también su sonrisa, era cálida y transmitía seguridad

_**NORMAL POV**_

_**Mientras tanto en el gran salón…**_

Nozomi había terminado de tocar su violín y por fin disfrutaba un poco de la fiesta, estaba en la mesa de bebidas agarrando un vaso de vodka cuando…

Raito – Nozomi-chan eres tú? – Pregunto susurrando en el oído de la chica

Esta se alarmo toda y casi se derrama el trago encima

Nozomi – Raito-kun, casi haces que derrame mi trago en el vestido – Dijo agitada

Raito – Seria una pena que un vestido tan bello se arruine – Dijo mientras acorralaba a la chica contra la mesa

Nozomi – te gusta mucho acorralarme verdad? – Pregunto desviando la mirada del vampiro

El chico sonrió con lujuria y se acerco a su oído para susurrarle

Raito – Ese vestido hace que quiera violarte aquí mismo – respondió en susurro

Nozomi – Ba..Basta – Rogo sonrojada susurrando igualmente

Raito – Te ves tan hermosa con esa expresión – Le dijo en susurro acercándose a su cuello

Nozomi – Rai..Raito-chan nos está viendo – Dijo la chica intentando escapar del chico pero no pudo

El chico se dio cuenta que efectivamente los estaba observando algunas personas y decidió llevarse a la chica a otra parte

El vampiro y Nozomi corrieron hasta que llegaron a unos rosales hermosos

Nozomi – Por fin te detuviste – Dijo agitada – Para que me trajiste a este lugar? – Pregunto igualmente agitada

La respuesta del chico fue un beso, al principio estaba tan impresionada que no pudo apartarlo, pero cuanto más pasaban los segundos correspondió el beso.

Paso de ser uno suave a ser uno apasionado, ambos se separaron por la falta de aire y el chico le susurro

Raito – Me gustas Nozomi-chan – Dijo mientras la abrazaba

Nozomi – Lo.. Lo lamento Raito-kun, pero yo soy mala para ti – Le dijo mientras se escapaban unas lagrimas

Raito – Te quiero Nozomi-chan, quiero estar a tu lado – Dijo mientras acunaba su rostro en sus manos y borraba algunas lágrimas con sus pulgares

La chica quedo muy impactada, nunca nadie le había dicho eso…

Nozomi – Tu.. También me gustas – Dijo dándole un beso corto en los labios

_**Mientras tanto al otro extremo del jardín…**_

Shu y Akane se encontraban sentados en un banco viendo al cachorro jugar con una mariposa. Luego de que la mariposa se marchara, la chica recogió a su mascota y lo coloco sobre su regazo

Akane – Yo tenía uno cuando era más pequeña – Dijo con cara de nostalgia mientras acariciaba al animal

Shu – Y que le paso? – Pregunto a la peli roja

Akane – Era muy enfermizo y murió unos días después de adoptarlo – Respondió tristemente

El chico noto la tristeza de Akane y decidió contarle su propia experiencia con los cachorros

Shu – Mi madre nunca me dejo tener una mascota, no era propio del primer hijo de la familia – Dijo el rubio mirando al cielo

Akane – Eso es terrible – Dijo muy triste

Shu – No tanto – Respondió serio

Akane – Bueno, lo que no te mata te hace mas fuerte no? – Dijo sonriente

Shu se quedo muy sorprendido, no imaginaba esa respuesta por parte de la chica, luego su mirada se perdió en la obscura noche, todos aquellos recuerdos regresaban a su mente de repente. Porque cuando estaba con ella esos recuerdos ya no lo ponían triste?

Akane – Que sucede? Te sientes nostálgico? – Pregunto con una sonrisa maliciosa sacando al chico de sus pensamientos

Shu – Tch! Cállate mujer pervertida – Dijo sonrojado y desviando su mirada

Akane – Pero si Shu Sakamaki esta sonrojado! – Dijo sonriente acercando su rostro al del chico

El rubio no dijo nada y la chica se alejo segundos después. Pasaron 5 minutos antes que alguien rompiera en silencio

Shu – Aun no me dijiste su nombre – sentencio mientras señalaba al cachorro

Akane – Se llama Kuro – Dijo mientras acariciaba al cachorro quien se encontraba muy feliz

El cachorro de un momento salto hacia el rubio y lamio una de sus manos para luego tumbarse en su regazo y descansar

Akane – Le gustas mucho shu-chan – Dijo sonriente

Shu – Parase que si – Dijo igual de sonriente mientras acariciaba la cabeza del cachorro

La chica sonreía ante la escena del chico y del cachorro, parece que Shu le gustaban los animales y tenía un gran aprecio por el pequeño Kuro… De repente una presencia se hizo presente

Akane – Ya es hora – Susurro

Shu – De que hablas? – Pregunto a la peli roja

Akane – Shu quédate con Kuro, vuelvo enseguida – Dijo mientras se levantaba y caminaba en dirección al baile

Se encontraba rumbo a donde sentía que estaba esa presencia conocida, si tenía suerte seria ella, su próxima aliada Alice Nikolaievich, justo en la entrada al castillo se encontraba la chica a quien tanto esperaba

Akane - Alice, cuánto tiempo – Dijo mientras se acercaba a ella

* * *

FIN DEL CAPITULO

QUE DICEN? YA SE SABE UNA DE LAS PAREJAS : 3

(1) Es un corte de vestido.

Las palabras que están encerradas entre paréntesis al momento de narrar el vestuario sirven para hacerles entender mas el estilo con que estaban vestidas, busque los nombres de los cortes de vestidos y zapatos en internet y esos fueron los que encontré

En mi biografía dejare los link con las fotos de los vestidos de cada chica para que pueda apreciar bien como lucían con ellos


	9. Chapter 9 Medidas decisivas parte 3

GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS COMENTARIOS ESO ME INSPIRA PARA SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO

SaraMichaells: MUCHAS GRACIAS, A MI TAMBIEN ME GUSTA TODO ESO, SHU ES UN AMOR *-* ES MI FAVORITO DESPUES DE AYATO PERO EL YA ESTA CON YUI YA SABES, EN FIN QUE ESPERO QUE DISFRUTES ESTE CAPITULO

HarukaSou: TARDE PERO SEGURO, GRACIAS SI LA VERDAD QUE NO SABIA QUE HACER CON ELLA PERO POCO A POCO SE ME OCURREN COSAS PARA HACER

* * *

Capitulo nueve

_**Medidas decisivas, un baile y un encuentro parte III **_

**AKANE POV**

Estaba caminando al lugar donde sentí la presencia conocida y entonces fue cuando la vi…

Era mi antigua amiga Alice Nikolaievich, ella tenía el cabello color plata y largo hasta las rodillas, ojos color rojo sangre, de contextura delgada y pequeña, estaba vestida con un extravagante traje gótico victoriano de color rojo y negro.

Ahora la chica dirigía las empresas de su padre, así que imagine que me la encontraría en esta fiesta tan ostentosa

- Alice, cuánto tiempo – Dije mientras me acercaba a ella

Alice – Akane-chan! Tenía tiempo sin verte – Dijo mientras se lanzaba a mis brazos

-Cuanto has crecido, como está tu familia? – Pregunte muy sonriente

Alice – Están muy bien y tu como estas? Estás sola? Y Shion? – Pregunto la pequeña

- Yo estoy bien, mi hermano debe estar bailando con Kaori. Y tu como estas? – Dije sonriente

Alice – Bien, me estoy recuperando poco a poco – Dijo un tanto triste

Algo en mi pecho se quebró cuando vi esa cara, su padre había fallecido hace algunos años y ella quedo a cargo de su clan. Siempre la admire ya que para ser un demonio ella era dulce, tierna y considerada, me recordaba un tanto a Yui.

- Eso me alegra, Alice tengo que hablar contigo de algo muy importante – Dije

Alice – No tienes que decirlo, sé muy bien lo que tienes planeado – Dijo sonriente

- Cierto, ya casi se me olvidaba que también te atacaron – Dije un poco apenada – Así que sin más rodeos, ya sabes el porqué estoy aquí hablando contigo, que dices? – Le pregunte

Alice – No puedo dejar a mi clan sin su líder – Dijo mirándome seriamente

Eso es cierto, el clan siempre debe ser prioridad para todos, imagine su respuesta, yo también lo pensaría ya que ambas somos las próximas en la línea de sucesión y le doy gracias a Satán que mi padre aun vive

Estaba resignada cuando la pequeña continúo

Alice – Pero si es por ti.. – Dijo suspirando – Confiare en los ancianos y dejare todo a su cargo – Respondió sonriente

-Estás segura que un montón de vejetes lo pueden manejar? – Pregunte con una ceja levantada

Alice – Claro que si, incluso vendrá mi hermano, así que te ayudaremos Aka- chan – Dijo muy sonriente

-Perfecto, tú y tu hermano se pueden quedar en mi departamento – Dije más que feliz, amaba cuando las cosas salían como quería

Alice – estaría muy agradecida, mañana en la noche nos mudaremos, así que nos vemos Akane-chan disfruta la fiesta – Dijo despidiéndose de mi

_**NORMAL POV**_

Media hora después Akane regresaba a donde había dejado al mayor de los Sakamaki junto a Kuro, se encontraba muy cerca cuando vio al vampiro acostado en el banco con el cachorro dormido en su estomago

Akane – Shu.. Despierta – Dijo tocándole su mejilla

Shu – Al fin regresaste – Dijo abriendo sus ojos con pesadez

Akane – Si, Porque te dormiste?… – Pregunto contemplando la cara del chico

Shu – Te tardaste y me dio sueño – Respondió mientras se levantaba despacio tratando de no despertar a Kuro

Akane – Lo lamento Shu-chan, tarde más de lo que planeaba – Dijo la peli roja muy triste

Shu – No importa, me dirías que hacías? – Pregunto mirándola a los ojos

Akane – Si te digo, te tendría que contar toda la historia y no creo que quieras escucharla – Dijo sentándose a su lado

La chica se encontraba muy pensativa y callada junto al vampiro, luego de 3 minutos el silencio se rompió

Shu – Quien eres Akane? Que es lo que planeas? – Pregunto el rubio

Akane – Alguien que lo perdió todo una vez… – Respondió triste

Shu – Que quieres decir? – Pregunto de nuevo el chico

Akane – Si tú y tus hermanos vienen mañana… Yo les contare todo – Respondió viendo al chico a los ojos

Ambas miradas se cursaron y siguieron así unos segundos hasta que alguien interrumpió el momento

Reiji –"ese hombre" está a punto de llegar, así que será mejor que entres al castillo – Dijo fríamente mirando a su hermano

Shu – Tch! Que pereza – Dijo levantándose del lugar

Akane – Karl-san llego? – Pregunto la chica al segundo hijo

Reiji – Dijeron que no tardaba en llegar – Respondió el chico antes de desaparecer del lugar

La peli roja y el vampiro se dispusieron a caminar al gran salón junto a Kuro

Cuando llegaron se encontraron con una gran multitud cercana a la puerta, muchos aplausos y gritos se oían. Ambos se abrieron paso por la multitud y encontraron al anfitrión de la fiesta muy sonriente

Akane – Karl Heinz – Saludo cortésmente al vampiro

Karl – Akane-san cuanto tiempo, hoy te ves más hermosa que nunca – Dijo mientras se arrodillaba y le dejaba un corto beso el su mano

Akane – Si que eres formal – Dijo mientras el vampiro se levantaba

Karl – JAJAJA lo cortés no quita lo valiente, estas disfrutando de la fiesta? – Pregunto

Akane – Si, me divertía.. Pero ya me tengo que ir– Respondió

Karl – Bueno fue un placer verte Akane – Dijo antes de que la chica se marchara

Ya todos se encontraban en su departamento y decidieron descansar un rato en el gran salon

Shion – Demonios, Kaori si que ama bailar – Dijo el chico mientras se quitaba la corbata y desabotonaba su camisa

Megumi – Shion! No te desnudes en el salón! – chillo irritada la chica

Shion – JAJAJA Megumi-chan no estás interesada en ver mi cuerpo? – Pregunto con una sonrisa picara

Megumi – PARA NADA! – Chillo de nuevo muy enojada

Johan – No grites Megumi – Exclamo tranquilamente

Yoko – Johan tiene razón, eres muy ruidosa Shinigami – Dijo arrogante

Megumi – CALLENSE, PUEDO GRITAR CUANDO QUIERA! – grito estruendosamente

Shion – Johan, tu novia si que es ruidosa, también es asi cuando ustedes.. – Iba continuar pero Megumi le dio un fuerte pisotón para callarlo

Akane – Yo mejor me voy de aquí – Dijo retirándose a su estudio

Después de 20 minutos de ruidos y risas estruendosas, Akane estaba en su estudio tranquila leyendo el correo, sentía que algo se le había olvidado en aquella fiesta pero qué? Luego de unos segundos la chica estallo

Akane – MALDICION KUROO! – Dijo marcando en su teléfono el número del vampiro

El chico no respondió las 10 veces que Akane llamo a su celular, así que dejo un mensaje en su correo de voz

Akane – Eh.. – Intentaba hablar pero no podía – Shu-chan… es Akane creo que te deje a Kuro, lo siento mucho, yo.. em estaría agradecida que lo trajeras mañana – Dijo colgando el teléfono rápidamente

Luego de unas cuantas facturas y papeles inútiles una carta llamo su atención

Akane – SHION, MEGUMI! VENGAN ENSEGUIDA – Grito la chica

_**AKANE POV**_

Esto era interesante muy interesante.. Esta carta del consejo me resultaba muy peculiar

Shion –Que sucede One-san? Kaori y yo estábamos a punto de…– Y Antes que mi hermano terminara de hablar

Megumi – ESO NO NOS INTEREZA! – Grito mi amiga muy enojada

Shion – Deja de ser tan conservadora, sé muy bien lo que tú hiciste esa vez – Dijo sonriéndole a Megumi de forma lujuriosa

Megumi – Eso.. Eso fue.. – se encontraba sumamente nerviosa – Akane-chan que necesitas – Dijo cambiando el tema

- Llego una carta del consejo – Dije entregándole la carta a Shion

Megumi – Que quieren ahora esos ancianos? – Me pregunto irritada

- Nos llamaron para asistir a una ejecución – Respondí mientras que mi hermano leía la carta

Shion – Hace tiempo que no se usa la pena de muerte, a que se debe? –Pregunto confundido y luego le entrego la carta a Megumi

Megumi – Ella es…– Iba a hablar pero no la deje

- Podría ser alguien valiosa para nosotros – Dije seriamente

Shion – Veo que no eran simples rumores, que tanto te interesa? – Me pregunto con un brillo pícaro en sus ojos

Akane – Más de lo que imaginas – Respondí con una gran sonrisa y mi hermano asintió luego

Megumi – Intentaran ir en contra el consejo? – pregunto confusa

Shion y yo vimos a Megumi sonrientes como si nos comunicáramos con ella por la mirada

Megumi – Entonces, no queda de otra… supongo que mañana iremos a la cámara del consejo – Dijo esta vez retirándose

Luego mi hermano salió y yo me quede a investigar sobre esta chica misteriosa, no muchos recibían la pena de muerte en esta época y menos con un jurado presente

Tecleaba su nombre una y otra vez en el buscador de mi laptop, incluso busque en los antiguos registros del inframundo algo que me dijera si ella era en verdad lo que creía que era. No tuve mucha suerte y decidí irme directo a la cama, algo de sueño quizás ayude

_**NORMAL POV **_

Ya eran las cuatro de la tarde y todos se encontraban esperando a los Sakamaki y a Alice

Kaori – De verdad le contaran todo a esos vampiros? – Pregunto preocupada

Johan – Son ordenes de Akane – Respondió el chico que se encontraba recostado de una pared

Yoko – Quienes son los otros? – Pregunto confusa

Megumi – Viejos amigos de nosotros – Respondió totalmente seria

Yoko – Ya veo… Cuando llegaran los Sakamaki? – Pregunto de nuevo

Akane – No deben tardar – Dijo apareciendo de la nada

Luego de unos minutos más, el elevador de escucho llegar dándole paso los 6 chicos vampiros

Reiji – Muchas gracias por su invitación – Dijo el peli negro educadamente mientras hacia una reverencia

Akane – Un gusto tenerlos aquí, Shu-chan y kuro? – Pregunto al rubio

Shu – Aquí – Dijo mientras le enseñaba al cachorro

Luego de que se lo entregara a su dueña, fue un reencuentro hermoso, el cachorro se encontraba muy feliz de estar por fin con la peli roja

..La comida ya esta lista – Dijo una mucama

Akane – Vamos síganme – Dijo mientras guiaba a los 6 chicos

Todos se encontraban comiendo y luego se levantaron rumbo al salón para charlar tranquilamente

Raito – De que quieres hablar querida Aka-chan – Pregunto sonriente

La chica iba a responder cuando una mucama la interrumpió

.. – Disculpe Akane-sama la señorita Alice y su hermano están subiendo por el elevador

Akane – Bueno creo que será mejor esperarla y luego charlamos con tranquilidad – Dijo dirigiéndose al vampiro

La chica y su hermano ya se encontraban en el salón y como los Sakamaki no conocían a sus nuevos amigos decidió empezar con las presentaciones

Akane – Chicos ella es Alice Nikolaievich, vivirá con nosotros y será transferida al instituto – Dijo señalando a la chica – Y el es Ryu su hermano mayor – Dijo señalando al chico

Ryu era alto, su cabello era castaño obscuro, sus ojos eran rojos como los de su hermana, excepto porque su ojo derecho estaba oculto detrás de un parche, estaba vestido con una camisa roja y chaqueta blanca, vaqueros sencillos color negro y zapatos deportivos rojos, en su cuello tenía un colgante con una pequeña calavera escondiendo una cicatriz enorme.

Alice – Un placer conocerlos a todos – Dijo haciendo una reverencia

Ryu – Espero llevarnos bien – Dijo seriamente

Reiji – Mucho gusto, nosotros somos los hermanos Sakamaki. El es Shu, Raito, Kanato, Subaru, Ayato y yo soy Reiji – Dijo señalando a cada uno

Alice –Es muy inusual encontrar vampiros y demonios juntos– Dijo sonriendo tranquilamente

Reiji – En realidad nuestras familias son muy cercanas desde que se mudaron a Japón – Sentencio seriamente

Kanato – Alice-san se parece a Yui-san no lo crees teddy? – Dijo el más bajito de los hermanos

Ryu– Quien es Yui? – Pregunto

Akane –una amiga de ellos y mía – Dijo la peli roja

Ayato – Se parecen bastante, pero ella no chichinasi – Dijo divertido observándola

Alice – Que.. Que es chichinasi? – Pregunto inocentemente

Akane – No querrás saber – Respondió en susurro – Oyee Ayato! Se mas respetuoso – Dijo reprochando al vampiro, quien solo respondió con una sonrisa arrogante

Kanato – Eres linda, serias una pieza perfecta para mi colección – Dijo con una mirada escalofriante

Akane – Kanato-kun no creo que sea buena id… – no pudo terminar de hablar cuando ya el peli lila se encontraba acariciando el rostro de la chica

Kanato – Teddy dice que tu olor es estupendo, serias una hermosa muñeca – Dijo mientras le acariciaba su rostro y olía su cuello

Todos ignoraron ese comentario, ya conocían muy bien a Kanato y aunque era impulsivo no era tan tonto como para hacer una estupidez, pero ella no lo tomo muy bien que digamos

_**AKANE POV**_

De un momento a otro, Alice estampo a Kanato a la pared levantándolo por el cuello, el peli lila solo se mostraba sorprendido y la chica sumamente enojada

Alice – No me gusta que me toquen – Chillo contra el cuerpo del vampiro

Iba a intervenir pero alguien detuvo a la chica antes que yo

Ryu – BASTA ALICE – Dijo alejándola del chico

Vi los ojos de ambos chicos, por ser de otro clan sus ojos y cuernos eran diferentes a los de nosotros, sus cuernos eran más cortos y enroscados, sus ojos eran totalmente rojos y su pupila era color blanco.

Ella no dijo nada y se calmo soltando Kanato de su agarre, me divertía ver la reacción de sorpresa así que me dirigí a consolar al pequeño

- Kanato, Alice es una princesa y no deben tocarla sin su consentimiento – Dije en un susurro

Kanato – Pero, si yo apenas…Ella me empujo – Decía atónito con algunas lagrimas

- Alice, no deberías disculparte con kanato? – Pregunte viendo a la chica

Ella no dijo nada y en su lugar su hermano se disculpo, yo la mire fríamente, un demonio de su categoría nunca debería actuar así delante de otras razas. Alice se sentó calladamente en una de las sillas cercanas del salón y escucho atentamente lo que iba a decir

_**NORMAL POV**_

Akane – Les explicare lo que sucede – Dijo mientras miraba a todos los presentes – Mi clan.. Está en guerra con otro clan muy poderoso, se dé fuentes cercanas que su ejército va en aumento y yo no poseo suficientes personas para esta pelea – Paro de hablar porque sintió que alguien tenía una duda

Reiji – A que debe ese conflicto? Aun no me queda en claro – Pregunto

Megumi – Es una larga historia, tardaríamos horas en contarlas y no tenemos suficiente tiempo – Dijo de brazos cruzados

Kaori – Yo.. Puedo ayudar proyectando nuestros recuerdos – Dijo tímidamente

Akane – Sería de mucha ayuda, adelante Kaori – Sentencio la peli roja

De inmediato una obscuridad invadió la habitación, los vampiros estaban un poco confusos pero poco a poco vieron un prado lleno de flores blancas, en segundos se divisaban 5 personas, mientras más se acercaban notaron que eran Akane, Megumi, Shion y otros dos chicos que no conocían

Subaru – Quienes son ellos? – Pregunto el albino

Megumi – Mis hermanos – Respondió seriamente

Akane – El es Nate y el otro es Drake – Dijo señalando a cada uno de los chicos

Nate era alto de piel blanca, tenía el cabello negro azabache y los ojos color azul intenso. Mientras que Drake tenía la piel un poco mas rosa, su cabello era morado obscuro y ojos azules

Megumi – Mis hermanos se enamoraron de Akane, que en aquel entonces había salido victoriosa de una gran batalla. Con el tiempo ella se enamoro de Nate y se comprometieron poco después de que mi padre falleciera – Dijo nostálgica

Shion – Drake era consciente de que su hermano amaba a Akane, pero era codicioso y un gran mentiroso, quería a mi hermana para el solo – Continúo

Luego, ya no se encontraba mas soleado, las nubes se tornaron grises y el viento hacía que el pasto se moviera rápidamente en una dirección. Los truenos se hacían presentes y ya no se encontraban los 5 chicos en ese lugar

Se vio una gran explosión en el bosque, todos se transportaron rápidamente a ese lugar y pudieron ver lo que ocurrió

Drake había matado a Nate con sus propias manos, Megumi quien se encontraba ahí estaba muy herida, no se movía solo veía horrorizada a su hermano que tenía una mueca divertida en su rostro. Después llego Akane muy agitada de tanto correr

La peli roja se encontraba en estado de shock se dejo caer en el piso y lloraba estrepitosamente, no podía creer lo que veía

Akane – DRAKEE! QUE HAS HECHO? – Chillo impactada sin poder creerlo todavia

Drake – Lo que tenía que hacer hace mucho tiempo, borrar a mi hermano de la faz de la tierra – Dijo con una sonrisa

Megumi – Era nuestro hermano – Dijo en un susurro entre lagrimas

Akane – No te perdonare… - Decía mientras se empezaba a transformar – Eres… un traidor – Y pronto sus cuernos se hicieron presentes, su armadura ya estaba en su cuerpo.. Y esos ojos rosados intensos y gatunos estaban llenos de odio

La chica saco una espada y se acerco rápidamente a Drake, este saco su guadaña y empezaron a combatir brutalmente. El chico fue derribado por Akane y antes que ella pudiese ejecutarlo, algo la apreso.

Tenía unas cadenas en ambas manos y pies, luego alguien tiro de ellas llevando a la peli roja en la dirección contraria

Akane – Pero qué? – Dijo mientras era arrastrada

Megumi – AKANE! – Grito mientras corría en dirección a su amiga

Otra silueta se hizo visible, el chico tenía pelo amarillo y ojos morados, estaba vestido con una especie de uniforme color blanco con botas negras

Megumi – Quien demonios eres tú? – Pregunto al recién llegado

Este solo la ignoro y prosiguió capturándola bajo otras cadenas mágicas. Ambas chicas se encontraban capturadas por el rubio

Drake – Llegas tarde Luka – Exclamo levantándose del suelo

Luka – Lo siento Drake-sama – Dijo haciendo una reverencia

Drake – No importa, vámonos ya no hay nada que hacer – Dijo mientras se retiraban del lugar

Akane – BASTARDO! TE ATREVES A CORRER? ERES UN COBARDE! – Gritaba mientras que el chico se alejaba

Drake – Volveré por ti algún día Akane-chan – Dijo sonriéndole seductoramente

Luego la visión se disperso, dejando de nuevo la habitación en completa obscuridad

Shion – Drake mato a Nate y luego le proclamo guerra al gran consejo, fueron días duros.. Docenas de soldados Shinigamis muertos en manos de los demonios – Explico a cada persona del lugar

Megumi – Akane detuvo a su especie, pero la codicia de Drake era mayor que su razón y continuo su contraataque, algunos de nosotros nos revelamos ante él, pero otros se quedaron, aquellos que no continuamos peleando fuimos perdonados y liberados – Dijo muy seria

Luego todos se encontraban de nuevo en el salón del departamento de Akane

Shion – 100 años más tarde.. Drake apareció, su batalla con Akane duro horas pero por fin ella pudo acabar con el – Dijo el peli negro

Megumi – Pero, hace dos años empezaron los ataques hacia nuestro clan y supimos que de alguna manera lograron revivir a Drake – Dijo cerrando los puños muy enfadada – El ya no tiene esa apariencia y posee otro poderes desconocidos para nosotros –

Akane – No sabemos como es, o que planea, pero siempre envía a sus hombre para buscarme – Dijo con una mirada seria

Subaru – Por eso nos ataco aquel tipo en el parque? – Pregunto el albino y Shion asintió

Kaori – Te ataco por estar con Akane-chan, por eso deben alejarse de nosotros – Explico seriamente

Ayato – Porque? Seguro que ya saben que estamos con ustedes – Pregunto

Akane – Pero no atacaran si no interfieren en la batalla – Sentencio Akane desde su sillón

Reiji – No es nuestra intención interferir – Explico el segundo hijo de brazos cruzados

Ayato – Habla por ti Reiji! Esos sujetos lastimaron a Subaru – Dijo exaltado el peli rojo

Subaru – Oye no me hirieron, solo intente salvar a esa humana – Reprocho el albino

Ayato – Da igual! A ore-sama le parece que esto es guerra – Exclamo fuertemente

Subaru – Si! yo no voy a quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras ellos hacen lo que quieran – Dijo apoyando a su hermano

Shu – No creo que podamos– Dijo levantándose del sofá – Como dijo Akane, nosotros no somos expertos en estas cosas.. Pero podemos aprender– Dijo cruzándose de brazos mirando a la chica

Raito – Aunque algunos prefieren arreglar todo con diplomacia – Dijo divertido mirando de reojo a Reiji

Reiji – No tengo intención en unirme a una guerra – Replico el vampiro

Yoko – Y quien te está pidiendo tu colaboración vampiro pervertido? – Pregunto la peli lila

Reiji – Que pocos modales tienes mujer – Dijo mirando fríamente a la chica

Akane –Quienes quieran participar pueden hacerlo – Dijo levantándose de su asiento – Pero quienes no, solo observen y callen – Dijo seriamente mirando a Reiji

Nozomi – Creo que… no deberían interferir – Dijo tímidamente mirando a Raito

El chico se dio cuenta e inmediato le guiño un ojo a la chica, esta se sonrojo y desvió su mirada

Subaru – Ya dije que participare – Dijo gritando en dirección a la peli roja

Akane – Como quieras… los demás espero su decisión, discutiremos ese tema luego – Dijo retirándose del lugar

Shu – Oye, a donde vas? – Pregunto el rubio

Akane – Tenemos que asistir a una ejecución, si gustas puedes venir – Dijo sonriéndole al chico

Shu – Porque debería ir con ustedes? – Pregunto todavía con sus ojos cerrados

Akane – Porque sería una buena forma de aprender acerca de otras especies – Respondió seriamente

Shu – Que pereza – Dijo caminando hacia la salida

Megumi – Nozomi, encárgate de despedir correctamente a los Sakamaki y de ayudar a los nuevos a desempacar – Dijo retirándose del lugar

Shion – Nos vemos – Dijo retirándose del lugar

**EN ALGUN LUGAR DEL PLANETA EN LA SALA DEL CONSEJO**

Akane – Shion y Shu vayan a entregarle esto a los ancianos, antes de que empiece el juicio – Dijo entregándole unos documentos

Megumi – De verdad piensas asumir la custodia completa de esa chica? – Pregunto enarcando una ceja

Akane – Ella es valiosa – Respondió seria – Y yo siempre obtengo lo que quiero – Sonrió orgullosa

Shu – Antes de ir, de quien hablan? – Pregunto el rubio

Shion – Bueno.. Tendrás que saber – Dijo suspirando – Buscamos a una chica que capturaron aproximadamente un mes, por la foto que nos mandaron creemos que es…especial – Explico el demonio

Shu – A que le llamas especial? – Pregunto confundido

Akane – Shu, alguna vez has visto un dragón? – Pregunto seria y el chico negó con la cabeza

Megumi – Es porque su raza esta extinta, o eso creíamos – Dijo la chica

Akane – Así que, vamos a ver si de verdad están extintos o no – Dijo corriendo hacia el otro extremo del corredor

_**AKANE POV**_

Megumi y yo corrimos en dirección a las celdas de penitencia, entramos y cada una fue en una dirección diferente

De mi lado casi todas las celdas estaban vacías y en ellas podía oler ese aroma grandioso. La desesperación y el odio en un alma es algo que nosotros los demonios anhelamos, no pude evitar detenerme a contemplar un chico que estaba en otra celda, su aspecto era sucio y demacrado.. Pero su alma era perfecta para saciar mi hambre

Entré a la celda y camine hacia el chico, este me miraba con un odio que lo hacía ver más suculento, sabía que debía apresurarme pero mi cordura se había ido y mis pies no me obedecían

… Que quieres mujer? – Pregunto el chico un poco temeroso

Sentí como empezaba mi transformación, la cara de horror del chico termino de alejarme de mis sentidos y perdí la visión, lo siguiente que supe fue que él estaba totalmente pálido y había mucha sangre por todo el lugar

-Gracias por la comida – Susurre antes de retirarme

Odiaba esos impulsos, odiaba depender de algo totalmente estúpido y odiaba que mi hambre incrementara con ese olor, pero soy muy orgullosa como para lamentarme eso

Megumi – AKA-CHAN! Aquí esta – Grito desde el otro lado de las celdas

Corrí en su dirección, habíamos llegado a tiempo, cuando llegue al lugar la vi. La chica tenia grilletes en sus extremidades y su rostro se encontraba oculto por una capucha. Megumi se retiro del lugar y yo decidí hablarle a la chica

- Eres tu Lisara Iliad? – Pregunte

Lisara – Quien desea saber? - Pregunto ella levantando su vista

- Me presento, soy Akane y veo que estas en problemas– Respondí sonriente

Lisara – Que desea un demonio conmigo? – Volvió a preguntar viéndome a los ojos

- A ti– Respondí arrogante

Lisara – Vete al diablo – Exclamo fríamente

– Bueno.. Disfruta tus últimos minutos en esta celda – Dije casi retirándome de ahí

Lisara – Últimos minutos? – Pregunto ella

- Hoy es tu día de ejecución Lisara y yo no soy muy paciente – Respondí fríamente, enserio estaba perdiendo mi paciencia

Lisara – ME DIJERON QUE ME SACARIAN DE AQUÍ! – Grito estruendosamente

- Parece que te mintieron y sinceramente no me sorprende – Dije volviéndome a la chica

Lisara – Yo.. No puedo morir soy… la ultima de mi clan – dijo en susurro

- Entonces, di que me necesitas – Dije muy sonriente y ella se quedo pensando

Minutos pasaban y yo perdí mi paciencia

-No me gusta esperar – Exclame molesta

Lisara – No puedo creer lo que estoy a punto de hacer – Chillo enojada – Te… Te necesito – Dijo susurrando

- Quee? No te oigo – Pregunte colocando mi mano cerca de mi oreja

Lisara – TE NECESITO SACAME DE AQUI– Grito fuertemente

- Vale – Sentencie triunfante

En segundos la desate de aquellas cadenas y me dispuse a colocarle la marca de mi clan

- Donde la quieres? – Pregunte

Lisara – Justo al lado de la de mi antiguo clan – Dijo mostrándome su torso

Entonces la vi.. Una marca con forma de dragón, los relatos eran ciertos, esta chica era descendiente de los antiguos dragones

Cuando la marque, apenas soltó un chillido, ella era resistente al dolor y eso me gustaba

- Vamos, tenemos que llevarte a mi departamento para que te asees y eso – Dije saliendo de las celdas

_**NORMAL POV**_

Salieron del lugar encontrándose con los chicos en la salida del castillo

Shion – Y quien es esta señorita? – Pregunto Shion curioso

Megumi – Ella es Lisara Iliad – Respondió señalando a la chica que se encontraba a su lado

Shu – No puedo ver su rostro – Sentencio el vampiro

Akane – Cierto, será mejor ver tu rostro – Dijo mientras le quitaba la capucha

Al hacerlo todos se quedaron impresionados, la chica era hermosa. Cabello largo rubio en degrade hasta el color rojo, ojos color carmesí, todavía se encontraba vestida con harapos pero ya se vería mejor

Shion – Pero que guapa! – Exclamo sorprendido acercando su rostro a la chica

Lisara – Oye, no me veas así – Dijo irritada

Shion – Y vaya que tiene carácter – dijo entre risas

Lisara – Porque no te pierdes? – Pregunto

Akane – Basta lisara, ya tendrás tiempo de pelear con mi hermano – Dijo calmando a la chica

Shion – Si, pero no te emociones preciosa que tengo novia – Dijo el chico guiñándole un ojo a Lisara

Lisara – Tch! Como si fuera a pasar – susurro irritada

Megumi – Shion, quieres madurar de una vez por todas? – Pregunto la peli morada

Shion – Shhh – Dijo colocando uno de sus dedos en la boca de Megumi – Tu eres la pervertida que quiere ver mi hermoso cuerpo – dijo sonriendo arrogantemente

Luego de más insultos e insinuaciones peligrosas se dirigieron a casa, pero primero dejaron al mayor de los Sakamaki en su mansión

**En el departamento**

Los chicos llegaron, ya era tarde y mañana tendrían un día agitado, así que Akane le mostro a Lisara su nueva habitación en el piso de abajo, en la mañana ya tendrían tiempo para presentaciones

Akane – Esta es tu nueva habitación – Dijo mostrándole el enorme cuarto de colores rojo, naranja amarillo y Marrone

Lisara – Si que es grande! – Exclamo la rubia

La demonio le comento que había preparado ropa nueva y otras cosas que necesitaría para iniciar su nueva vida con ellos, le indico donde se encontraba el baño así podría limpiarse un poco para luego irse a dormir, no sin antes presentarla a sus compañeros de piso

La chica se ducho hasta que la suciedad desapareció por completo y se dispuso a encontrarse en el pequeño salón del apartamento. Allí se encontraban sus tres nuevos compañeros junto con Akane

Akane – Ellos son Yoko Murosaki – Dijo señalando a la chica de ojos naranjas – Ellos son los hermanos Nikolaievich Alice y Ryu – Dijo señalando a los otros recién llegados

Lisara – Mucho gusto – Dijo haciendo una reverencia

Yoko – Hueles a fuego – dijo sorprendida

Lisara – Veras.. Yo soy

* * *

Y FIN! QUE TAL LES PARECIO? CREO QUE SERAN LOS ULTIMOS EN LLEGAR ME CANSE DE TANTOS PERSONAJES JAJAJA

DEJEN COMENTARIOS, INTENTARE RESPONDERLOS TODOS


	10. Chapter 10 Sentimientos encontrados

**Capitulo 10**

**Sentimientos**

Yoko – Hueles a fuego – dijo sorprendida

Lisara – Veras.. Yo soy – iba a decir pero la interrumpieron

Akane – Ella es descendiente directo de los antiguos protectores del infierno o dragones para ser más exactos – Explico la chica

Yoko – Pero.. Si esa raza está totalmente extinta – Exclamo sorprendida

Alice – Porque fuiste la única que sobrevivió? – Pregunto la peli plateado

Lisara – Yo.. No lo sé – respondió tristemente

Ryu – Bueno, tarde o temprano sabremos lo que paso – Dijo el único chico en la habitación

Akane – Sera mejor que duerman, mañana tenemos clases – Dijo retirándose a su departamento

* * *

**Al día siguiente…**

Lisara – ME NIEGO A IR A UN INSTITUTO HUMANO! – Grito fuertemente dándole un puñetazo a la pared y agrietándola solo un poco

Akane – Es una orden, no tienes opción – reprocho a la rubia – ahora tendrás que reparar la pared – Decía en suspiro

Lisara – Tch! Que molestia! – Exclamo de nuevo

Alice – Aun no me explico el porqué mi hermano no va – decía deprimida

Akane – Porque tu hermano aparenta más de 19 – Respondió ya perdiendo la paciencia con ambas chicas

Ryu – No te preocupes hermanita, te iré a buscar todos los días – Dijo acariciando su cabeza

Alice – En verdad Ryu? Eso me haría muy feliz! – Exclamo la chica

Ante aquellas escenas la peli roja termino de perder la poca paciencia que le quedaba y salió rápidamente de ese departamento

Akane – Ahh – Suspiro – Si tan solo fuese más fácil – Decía en susurro mientras llegaba al departamento

_**YUI POV**_

El trayecto de la mansión al instituto fue incomodo, todos nos encontrábamos en silencio, se podían divisar miradas llenas de odio en algunos rostros, eso me hizo sentir un poco nerviosa, algo tenia de mal humor a los hermanos desde ayer en la noche, pero no me quisieron contar lo sucedido

Llegamos por fin al instituto y fui la primera en salir

Cuando esperaba a que salieran los demás vi como otra limosna aparco un poco más atrás de nosotros

Ahí estaban Megumi, Nozomi, Kaori, Johan, Yoko y otras 2 chicas que no recordaba que estuviesen con ellos, nunca vi a Shion y Akane, quizás no vendrían hoy al colegio

Mi mirada se cruzo con la de Kaori-chan y se acerco a saludarnos muy sonriente

Kaori – Buenas noches chicos, Hola Yui-san – Dijo muy feliz

-Hola Kaori-san – Respondí igual de sonriente

Los demás saludaron a la chica y se retiraron a sus respectivas aulas, yo también pude observar como los amigos de ella se marchaban, ambas nos fuimos a nuestro salón, pero como siempre ese profesor disfrutaba llegando tarde

-Kaori-san y Shion-kun? – Pregunte mientras nos sentábamos en nuestros lugares

Kaori – El vendrá más tarde con Akane-chan – respondió un poco distraída

- Que, te sucede Kaori-chan? – Pregunte

Kaori – Esa chica no está aquí – Dijo en susurro antes de salir de nuestro salón

Que le pasara a Kaori, ella no solía comportarse de esa manera, estuve un rato pensativa hasta que por fin apareció con otra chica

Ella era hermosa, aproximadamente mi estatura, de cabello largo blanco y ojos rojos obscuros como los de Subaru-kun, ambas caminaron a la parte trasera del salón

Kaori – Yui-san te presento a Alice, es una vieja amiga de nosotros – Dijo señalando a la chica de cabello blanco

Yui – Mucho gusto soy Komori Yui – Dije sonriente mientras levantaba mi mano para saludarla

Alice – Es un placer Yui-san – Dijo sonriente estrechando mi mano

La chica se sentó detrás mío con tranquilidad, minutos después sentía que alguien me miraba fijamente, cuando levante para observar de quien se trataba vi que era Kanato-kun

Yo solo sonreí pero el parece que no lo noto porque ni se inmuto, creo que no me estaba viendo a mí, voltee hacia atrás y vi que su mirada era dirigida a Alice-san.

Esta simplemente lo ignoraba, ya que se encontraba dibujando en un cuaderno color negro, me acerque un poco más y vi sus dibujos, eran increíbles solo en grises y tonos más obscuros

- Alice-san, ese no es el oso de peluche de Kanato-kun? – Pregunte en voz baja

Alice – Si.. Me gusta ese oso – respondió viendo al oso de Kanato-kun quien todavía la observaba

Que curiosidad me daba por saber que había pasado la noche anterior que ellos se comportaban de esa manera

_**SUBARU POV**_

Me encontraba en mi salón distraído de la clase, recordando el pasado, mi madre y el encuentro con ese demonio hindú, cuando alguien me toco por el hombro

Me di vuelta y era el profesor junto a una chica que jamás había visto hasta hoy

Sensei – Sakamaki-kun ella es Lisara Iliad es una estudiante transferida de Nueva Zelanda, quiero que te encargues de contestar todas sus dudas – Dijo para luego regresar a la pizarra

Que molestos son los humanos, observe a la chica nueva y me sorprendí bastante

Tenía el cabello largo rubio y se hacía más obscuro en las puntas que eran rojas, sus ojos eran de tonos Naranjas y Rojos, parecían las hojas en el otoño, no me di cuenta que llevaba un buen rato observándola

Lisara – Que tanto miras vampiro? – Pregunto fijando su vista en mis ojos

Cómo? Ella sabía lo que yo era? También era un demonio? Por ahora no importa como lo sabe, esa pregunta me cabreo muchísimo

- Quien rayos te crees? – Pregunte de nuevo

Lisara – Alguien que no le gusta que la vean como si fuese un bicho raro – Respondió con pesadez

- Yo no te vi así! – Exclame para luego nos ignoramos mutuamente

_**NORMAL POV **_

Era la hora del descanso y ambos grupos se encontraban en el patio trasero conversando

Raito observaba como Nozomi tocaba el violín para él, la chica se encontraba muy nerviosa por la mirada lujuriosa que le ofrecía el vampiro, pero aun así su sonido era dulce y cálido

Kaori conversaba tranquilamente con Yui y Ayato sobre una clase que no entendió, se llevaban muy bien y de vez en cuando el demonio se burlaba de las idioteces del vampiro

Ayato – No te burles de ore-sama! – Exclamo molesto

Kaori – Si… sigues… diciendo… ore-sama no creo… que deje de reírme… – Decía entre risas

Reiji y Megumi le explicaban a Yoko química detalladamente

Yoko – NO ENTIENDO NADA!– Chillo perdiendo la paciencia

Reiji – Oye, que pocos modales, yo te estoy haciendo el favor de explicarte detalladamente todo – Dijo serio de brazos cruzados

Megumi – que se puede esperar a una pobre angelita, te dejo el resto a ti Reiji-san – Dijo divertida dejando al ángel y al vampiro solos

Yoko – Como odio a esa mujer – Susurro muy bajo

Reiji – Y bien? Cuanto más vas a estar holgazaneando? Vamos! Estoy perdiendo mi tiempo – Decía el vampiro de anteojos

Yoko – SI, SI YA LO SE – Dijo fijando su vista de nuevo en los apuntes del vampiro

Megumi camino en dirección a Johan y Shu quienes estaban totalmente despreocupados, la chica decidió sacar un mazo de cartas y jugar al póker con los dos chicos

Megumi – Les advierto que este es mi juego – Exclamo orgullosamente al rubio y a su amigo

Shu – Solo reparte – Dijo con pereza

Johan – Eso lo dices una y otra vez, pero siempre te gano – Respondió arrogante y sonriente a la chica quien se sonrojo un poco sin decir nada

Mientras tanto Kanato y Alice se encontraban sentados en un banco hablando como si nada

Kanato – Así, que tu también coleccionas muñecas – Dijo con una sonrisa retorcida

Alice – No, yo colecciono títeres – Respondió un poco sonrojada

Kanato – Ah, ya veo, teddy dice que le gustaría verlos – Dijo desviando su mirada al oso

Alice – Si, algún día los llevare a ver mi colección – Dijo sonriente

Kanato – En serio? – Pregunto sorprendido

Alice – Claro, ambos somos amigos – Respondió sonriéndole tiernamente al peli lila

Kanato – A..Amigos, somos amigos? Pregunto de nuevo, la chica solamente asintió, - Yo.. Lo siento Alice-san, el otro día te trate muy mal – Dijo bajando su mirada

Alice – No te preocupes Kanato-kun tu no sabias – Dijo colocando una mano en la mejilla del vampiro, quien se sorprendió bastante pero le respondió con una sonrisa tranquila

También estaba Lisara, quien se encontraba en la rama de un árbol del patio con ambos brazos sobre la cabeza viendo el cielo nocturno

Lisara – Piensas seguirme todo el día? – Pregunto la chica al ver que Subaru estaba recostado del tronco del mismo árbol

Subaru – No te estoy persiguiendo mujer loca! – Exclamo viendo a la chica

Lisara – Entonces? – Pregunto mirando fijamente al vampiro

Subaru – Estas en mi lugar – Dijo desviando la mirada de la chica

Lisara – Aaah ya veo – Dijo devolviendo su vista a las estrellas

De un momento a otro muchas hojas cayeron sobre la cabeza del albino y este subió la vista para reprocharle a la rubia, cuando vio la chica estaba en la rama contraria viendo de nuevo al cielo

Subaru – No pienso en darte las gracias – Dijo mientras subía a su respectivo sitio en el árbol

Lisara – Tampoco lo hice por ti tonto – Respondió la rubia

Subaru – Que molesta – Susurro viendo también el cielo

Todos estaban tan distraídos que no notaron la llegada de los únicos que no se encontraban presentes desde temprano

Akane – Pero que lindos se ven todos tan despreocupados – Dijo llamando la atención de todos los presentes

Shion – Kaori me extrañaste? – Pregunto tierno a su novia

Kaori – Shion! – Dijo corriendo a sus brazos – Te extrañe demasiado no vuelvas a irte sin mi – Dijo sobre su pecho

Shion –Yo también te extrañe– Dijo acunando su rostro para darle un pequeño beso en los labios

Megumi – PUAAJ! Busquen un cuarto! – Chillo irritada del comportamiento de la pareja

Shion – No te gustaría unírtenos? – Pregunto burlesco a la chica quien respondió con una mueca de asco

Akane – Bueno, que tal si todos vamos de paseo? – Pregunto sonriente a ambos grupos

Ayato – De paseo? A donde? – Pregunto sorprendido

Shion – Resulta que mi hermana y yo conseguimos un lugar donde entrenar – Dijo rodeando el cuello de su hermana con su brazo

Nozomi – En dónde?– Pregunto curiosa

Akane – En el castillo del clan Hajima – Dijo seriamente

Raito – Explícate Aka-chan – Dijo el castaño

Kaori – Habla de donde se criaron Akane-chan y Shion-kun – Explico al vampiro

Reiji – Y porque nosotros tenemos que ir con ustedes? – Pregunto de nuevo el peli negro

Yoko – Puedes quedarte si quieres – Dijo mirando fijamente al chico

Akane – Es cierto, Ya decidieron si quieren estar con nosotros? – Pregunto mirando a los vampiros

Solo cuatro levantaron la mano, Shu, Subaru, Raito y Ayato

Akane – Estas seguro Shu-chan? – Pregunto curiosa – ahí no se permiten siestas – Dijo con una sonrisa

Shu – Tch! Solo lo hago porque debo apoyar a mis hermanos – Dijo con pesadez

Todos se irían después de las clases a la mansión Sakamaki..

_**En la mansión Sakamaki**_

Akane – Bueno, empecemos abriendo el portal – Dijo mientras trazaba con su dedo índice una forma en el aire

Shu – Que hace? – Pregunto curioso cruzado de brazos

Megumi – Un portal para ir al inframundo – Respondió tranquilamente

Yui – em.. ayato-kun.. Ten mucho cuidado – Dijo la rubia con mucha vergüenza

Raito – Nee, bitch-chan solo te preocupas por Ayato? – Pregunto haciendo un puchero

Yui – Este.. yo me preocupo… por todos pero.. em – No podía terminar de hablar le daba demasiada vergüenza

Ayato – Oye, tú solo debes preocuparte por su majestad – Dijo reprochando a la rubia, quien solo se sonrojo un momento

Cuando por fin el portal estaba abierto todos entraron dejando solamente a Reiji, Kanato y a la humana en el mundo mortal

_**AYATO POV**_

Entramos y nos encontrábamos en un puente de piedra que nos conducía a un enorme castillo victoriano, de alguna manera el aire era más puro que el del mundo mortal

Akane – Vamos, síganme – Dijo mostrándonos el camino

Caminamos hasta llegar a la gran puerta de madera del castillo

Antes de que pudiéramos tocar la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una mucama de aspecto similar a la de la residencia de Akane, cabello obscuro, ojos vacios sin emociones

.. Bienvenidos Akane-sama y Shion-sama – Dijo haciendo una reverencia

Akane – Hola mei, tanto tiempo como esta todo? – Pregunto sonriente a la chica

Mei – Todo se encuentra perfecto, por favor pasen – Dijo haciendo un ademan

El salón principal era enorme, la decoración era muy parecida a la de nuestra mansión pero sin duda la suya era más lujosa y un tanto futurista

Shion – No ha cambiado en nada – Dijo observando todo el lugar

Mei – Kain-sama los estaba esperando.. –

… Akane, Shion! Bienvenidos! esperaba su llegada – Dijo un sujeto que se encontraba en las escaleras

Era de la altura de Shu, cabello color rojo largo hasta los hombros, cuernos largos como los de un carnero, orejas puntiagudas, vestido con un elegante traje negro, camisa blanca con una corbata roja, por su aspecto era el hermano mayor de Akane

Akane – Sii.. ya llegamos – Exclamo en vos baja caminando en dirección al sujeto

Shion – Cuanto tiempo – Dijo acercándose tranquilamente

Ambos chicos lo saludaron, Akane con un abrazo y Shion con una palmada en el hombro

_**NORMAL POV**_

Akane – Los presentare.. El es Kain Hajima mi padre – Dijo señalando al hombre que estaba a su lado

Kain – Un gusto conocerlos – Dijo

Ayato – PADREEEE? – Exclamo sorprendido

Shion – Si, el es nuestro viejo – Dijo con pesadez

Alguno de los presentes se encontraban atónitos, ese hombre parecía todo menos el padre de ambos chicos, era sumamente joven

Alice – Kain-sama un gusto verlo – Dijo la demonio sacando del trance a los vampiros

Kain – Alice un gusto tenerte aquí – Dijo ofreciéndole una pequeña sonrisa

Megumi – Oye kain-san cuanto tiempo – Dijo acercándose también al demonio

Kain – Megumi-chan pero si ya eres toda una señorita! – Dijo observando el cuerpo de la chica

Megumi – Qué crees que ves, viejo pervertido – Exclamo tensa mientras cubría partes de su cuerpo con su manos

Kain – Lo siento, jajajajaa tengo esa costumbre no? – Dijo entre risas – Pero si son Nozomi, Kaori y Johan, acérquense – Dijo señalando a los chicos

Los tres saludaron al padre de Akane con algunas bromas ya que se llevaban de maravilla, solo pasaron unos minutos cuando Akane presentaría a los 6 que todavía no conocía

Akane – Padre ellas son Yoko Murosaki y Lisara Iliad – Dijo señalando las chicas – y Ellos son Raito, Subaru, Shu y Ayato Sakamaki – Dijo señalando a los vampiros

Kain – Un placer tenerlos aquí, bueno me tengo que ir – Dijo viendo a sus hijos – Que disfruten su estadía – Dijo mientras se retiraba

Megumi – Dios nunca cambiara – Dijo relajándose un poco

Shion – Bueno será mejor que vayamos a la sala de entrenamiento – Dijo haciendo un ademan para guiar a todos

Cuando todos llegaron la sala era enorme más que el salón principal y no había ningún mueble de decoración, solo diferentes tipos de armas colgadas en las paredes

Shion – Bueno, empecemos, vamos Johan! – Dijo estirando sus músculos

Akane – Los Sakamaki entrenaran conmigo y con Lisara – Dijo viendo a los vampiros

Ayato – Ore-sama no va a ser vencido por dos mujeres – Respondió arrogantemente a la peli roja

Lisara – Eso ya lo veremos vampiro – Dijo sonriente

Akane y lisara se encontraban explicando técnicas básicas de lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, mientras que los demás practicaban hechizos y luchaban entre sí. Subaru era el que aprendía más rápido ya que era el más violento

Shu logro derribar un par de veces a la demonio y eso basto para que pasara el examen, Raito era muy astuto y usaba eso a su favor haciendo que la espada se le diera de maravilla, mientras que Ayato también era bueno con la espada y su fuerza era la apropiada para el combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

Akane – Bueno, si practicamos todos los días como hoy, podrán salir sin que los maten – Dijo agitada

Raito – Ahh – Suspiro – La próxima vez quiero entrenar con Nozo-chan – Dijo sonriéndole a la chica

El entrenamiento había terminado y ya no había necesidad de quedarse más tiempo en el inframundo, partieron cuanto antes al mundo mortal donde los esperaban en la mansión Sakamaki.

Reiji – Por fin llegan! – Exclamo de brazos cruzados mientras todos cruzaban el portal

Yui – Que.. Que fue lo que les paso? – Pregunto al ver el estado en el cual se encontraban los hermanos

Ayato y Shu tenían rasgaduras en sus ropas y pequeños rasguños por toda la piel, Raito tenía solamente la ropa rasgada y Subaru tenía los nudillos vendados y un curita en su mejilla

Akane – Solo un poco de diversión – Respondió sonriente

Todos sonrieron ante su comentario, diversión era lo último que habían experimentado en ese día de entrenamiento

Yui – Di..Diversión? – Pregunto – Pero si están todos hechos un desastre – Chillo esta vez un poco mas fuerte

Ayato – Tranquila chichinasi, nosotros no somos tan débiles como ustedes los humanos – Dijo irritado

Akane – Eso no importa, igual tendrían que entrenar diariamente – Dijo colocando sus manos en sus caderas – Deberían correr diario 50 km y practicar con la espada.. Claro si quieren vivir – Sentencio por ultimo sonriente

Subaru – Claro que viviremos, nosotros no perderemos! – Exclamo el albino

Akane – Asi me.. – La chica sintió un profundo mareo y se sintió un poco adormilada

Segundos después se desmayo dejando a todos totalmente impactados

Shion – Hermana! – Grito al ver a su hermana tirada en el suelo

Nozomi – otra vez no! – Exclamo preocupada

Ambos levantaron a la chica y la colocaron en uno de los sillones cercanos

Yui – Que.. Que le ocurre a Akane-chan? – Pregunto preocupada

Shion – Yo.. No lo sé, fatiga, hambre, falta de sueño.. Todo puede influir – Dijo observando a su hermana

Johan – Crees que sea hambre? – Le pregunto a Shion

Shion – cuándo fue la última vez que comió algo? – Pregunto a todos los presentes

El chico cruzo mirada con Megumi, parecía que se comunicaban por sus pensamientos porque continuaron viéndose por varios minutos hasta que el chico respondió

Shion – Ya veo.. – Dijo en un susurro – Hermanita no es bueno que te dejes llevar – Dijo acariciando el rostro de su hermana

Yui – Pobre.. Hay algo que podamos hacer para ayudarla? – Pregunto acercándose al grupo

Shion – Debería estar bien en unas horas, mejor será que esperamos a que se despierte para irnos – Explico el joven de cabellos negros

Reiji – Pueden quedarse hasta mañana – Explico – Tenemos cuartos disponibles para cada uno – Dijo seriamente

Yoko – Me niego! – Respondió acercándose al vampiro – No se te olvide que puedo saber lo que estas pensando depravado – Dijo en un susurro que solo el vampiro oyó

Megumi – No hay de otra ángel – Dijo seria de brazos cruzados – Akane-chan no está bien y no podemos arriesgarnos a ser atacados camino a la residencia

Alice – Agradecemos su invitación Reiji-san – Dijo sonriente al vampiro quien solo asintió

Reiji – Humana, muéstrales algunas habitaciones – Dijo señalando a las escaleras

Yui – Esta… bien síganme por favor – Exclamo haciendo un ademan

Aparentemente todos se encontraban descansando en las habitaciones menos una persona… Nozomi quien se encontraba en la azotea de la mansión admirando la luna roja con nostalgia

Nozomi – Ese día – Dijo en un susurro que solo el viento la pudo escuchar

Estaba muy pensativa hasta que sintió un aliento cálido en su cuello

Raito – Nozo-chan – Susurro en su oído haciendo que la chica se asustara

Nozomi – Dios! Raito-kun Me asustaste! – Chillo ante el atrevimiento del chico – Que.. Que haces aquí? – Pregunto nerviosa

Raito – Sentí tu aroma desde mi habitación y vine a verte – Respondió en un susurro mientras abrazaba a la chica desde atrás

Nozomi – Ya.. Veo – Dijo fijando nuevamente su mirada en la luna para esconder su sonrojo

Raito – Nozomi-chan no crees que la luna esta hermosa? – Preguntaba en susurro desde su cuello

Nozomi – Esta justo como aquel día – respondió distante

Raito – aquel día? – Pregunto confundido

Nozomi – Cuando me.. Besaste – Susurro

El chico se asombro un poco, ni el mismo se acordaba de aquella luna, sonrió casi al instante después y continúo abrazando a la chica

Raito – Eso me recuerda… esa noche yo estaba a punto de hacer – Dijo para luego lamer su cuello lentamente

La chica soltó un pequeño chillido de sorpresa al sentir la lengua del vampiro en su cuello, pero no se podía mover, el chico la tenia apresada con sus brazos

Raito – Definitivamente tu olor es exquisito…. Me vuelves loco – susurro contra su cuello para luego clavar sus dientes en el blanco cuello de la peli naranja

Nozomi – no.. me du.. me duele Raito-kun – Chillo en voz baja mientras el chico succionaba su sangre

Este no respondió solo seguía bebiendo de ella lentamente, cuando finalizo Nozomi pudo notar ese brillo lujurioso en la mirada del vampiro

Raito – Tu sangre es mucho mejor que la de bitch-chan – Dijo para luego volver a clavar su colmillos pero esta vez en el otro lado de su cuello

Nozomi – Bas..Basta – Intentaba hablar pero no podía era un dolor agudo pero a la vez se sentía cálido

El chico finalizo y volteo a la chica para encontrase con los ojos de esta. Esos ojos de ella verdes como las hojas de los arboles que reflejaban los ojos esmeraldas de el

Raito – Ya te dije, tú me gustas – Dijo para luego separar la distancia entre ambos con un beso

El beso era uno dulce que a los pocos segundos se torno salvaje, tanto que pararon por la falta de aire que se hacía presente

Nozomi – Y yo te dije que también me gustas – Dijo acariciando la mejilla del chico – Pero.. Primero está mi deber con Akane – Dijo para luego salir del lugar

Raito – Que haces para que mi corazón lata de esta manera? – Pregunto luego de que la chica se marcho a su habitación

_**YOKO POV**_

Lo vi todo.. Eran Nozomi-chan y Raito-kun besándose en la azotea, me dio un poquito de vergüenza haber presenciado eso, pero mi curiosidad era más grande.

Entré a una enorme habitación con muchos libros y tubos de ensayos con líquidos extremadamente extraños. No me gustaba este ambiente así que me dispuse a retirarme a mi habitación pero choque contra alguien

- Porque siempre estas acosándome? – Pregunte viendo a Reiji

Casualmente el siempre se topaba conmigo y yo tenía la costumbre de chocarme con el

Reiji – Que crees que haces aquí? – Pregunto

- Oye, estaba explorando un poco – Respondí desviando mi mirada de la suya

Reiji – Este es mi estudio, no me gusta que entren sin permiso mujer – Dijo seriamente

- Si ya, me voy entonces – Dije levantándome para irme

Reiji – No, tienes que compensarme por la falta de modales que tienes – Dijo deteniéndome por la muñeca atrayéndome de nuevo a el

-Eh? Estás loco? – Pregunte con una ceja levantada.

El solo me respondió con una sonrisa llena de lujuria, un frio recorrió rápidamente mi espalda. No me iba a quedar para averiguar a qué se refería y rápidamente me solté de su agarre

- Sabias que a las señoritas no se les toca sin su consentimiento? – Pregunte caminando hacia la puerta – Aquí el que le hacen falta modales eres tu – Dije abriendo la puerta dejando al vampiro solo en su estudio

Llegue a mi habitación y me senté en el borde de la cama, mi corazón latía rápidamente y sentía mi cara arder, que era esto? Esa sensación en mi estomago cuando me atrajo hacia él? ese frio cuando vi su sonrisa?

- Maldito vampiro – Susurre en voz baja.

Luego caí en los brazos de Morfeo, estaba demasiado cansada como para seguir pensando en eso

_**AKANE POV **_

Era el día de mi boda, me mire en el espejo, luciendo un largo traje de novia color negro con encaje, mi cabello rojo estaba recogido elegantemente resaltado por el velo del mismo color del vestido y mis labios estaban pintados de carmesí

Estaba en la misma habitación que mis damas de honor, Megumi, Kaori y Nozomi

Les dedique una sonrisa que en ella puse toda mi felicidad, me sentía hermosa en este día tan especial, como había esperado esto, por fin mi sueño se cumpliría

Todavía no empezaba la ceremonia, así que fui a ojear a los invitados, divise del lado de la novia a mi hermano Shion, Alice, Ryu y Yoko, pude ver como sonreían y conversaban con mis otros parientes y amigos cercanos

Eso si me conmovió, seguía observando escondida, cuando alguien me agarro por las caderas

Hice un esfuerzo por no soltar un grito estruendoso, quien fuera me las pagaría por asustarme así, me di vuelta y lo vi.. Mi padre sonriendo arrogantemente

Kain – Que haces hija? – Me pregunto sonriente

-Estaba viendo cuanta gente vino a mi boda – Dijo volviendo a ver a los invitados, que cada vez eran mas

Kain – Aaah, pero mírate estas hermosa! – Exclamo

- Gracias papa – Dije para darle un abrazo después

Megumi – Bueno, dejen los abrazos para el final de la ceremonia – Dijo caminando hacia donde nos encontrábamos mi padre y yo

Nozomi – Akane-chan Kain-sama ya casi empieza la ceremonia! – Exclamo sonriente

Kain – Megumi-chan pero que bien luces – Dijo mirando a mi amiga de arriba abajo

Megumi – Pervertido – Chillo ante el comentario de mi padre

Kaori – Oigan será mejor que vayamos a nuestros puestos – Dijo entrando al gran salón de la ceremonia

Las tres chicas se acomodaron en el altar esperando mi entrada

Lo admito estaba bastante nerviosa, quería ver a mi prometido, esos ojos azules que tanto me encantaban..

Te amo nate – Susurre en voz baja

Pero al decirlo un vacio ahueco mi estomago, me invadió el pánico, no sentí absolutamente nada ante esas palabras, cuando en días anteriores desbordaban sentimientos al pensar en mi prometido

Acaso deje de amar a Nate? Eso era imposible, el era con quien quería pasar toda mi vida, yo lo elegí a él, entonces porque me siento tan mal cuando lo imagino?

Estaba sumergida en mis pensamientos hasta que oí la música que indicaba que ya me tocaba entrar

Primero pasaron los chiquillos que llevarían las flores, unos parientes muy lejanos, eran los mas pequeños de la familia, quien entregaría los anillos seria Kuro mi cachorrito adoptado en aquel baile

Baile?

Me di cuenta de algo.. No lo había pensado muy bien

Que paso en ese baile?

Porque me estoy casando en un momento como este?

Quien esta esperándome en el altar?

Mi padre me saco de mis fantasías y me llevó al altar, caminamos despacio por el pasillo decorado con hermosas flores rojas y azules

Cuando llegue donde se encontraba el ministro vi al hombre con quien me casaría

El era…

* * *

NO PUEDO ESCRIBIR MAS! LO SIENTO POR DEJARLO HASTA QUI PERO YA ES DEMASIADO TARDE Y DE VERDAD QUERIA SUBIR ESTE CAP HOY


	11. Chapter 11 Amor y vergüenza

ANTES QUE TODO

Las cursivas son los pensamientos de los personajes y los () sirven para aclarar algunas cosas

RESPUESTA A LOS REVIEWS

**Flor Carmesi: SEGURA? BUENO QUIZÁS TE LLEVES UNA QUE OTRA SORPRESA JEJE **

HarukaSou: SI ME PARECIÓ UN POCO MAS INTERESANTE SI LO DEJABA HASTA AHÍ Y GRACIAS ME ENCANTA QUE HAYAS VISTO LAS IMÁGENES

shirayuuki-hime: GRACIAS, AQUÍ ESTA LA CONTINUACIÓN

* * *

**Capitulo 11**

**Un día completo viviendo con los Sakamaki**

_**AKANE POV**_

Mi padre me saco de mis fantasías y me llevó al altar, caminamos despacio por el pasillo decorado con hermosas flores rojas y azules

Cuando llegue donde se encontraba el ministro vi al hombre con quien me casaría

- Shu – Susurre y el solo me dedico una sonrisa tierna

Estaba impactada, mi prometido en este día tan importante era el mayor de los Sakamaki

Debo admitirlo estaba guapísimo con ese esmoquin negro y corbata azul, le quedaba a la perfección y hacia resaltar esos ojos color zafiro que tanto me encantan

Dirigí mi vista al público y divise a todos sus hermanos, a la pequeña Yui y a Karl Heinz, estaba a punto de reprochar sobre esta ceremonia, cuando un fuerte viendo azoto el salón.

Por unos segundos mantuve mis ojos cerrados esperando que pasara, y cuando por fin paro, todo había desaparecido, mis amigos, familiares… Todos estaban muertos, Shu yacía en mis pies en un enorme charco de su propia sangre

- SHU! HABLAME – Grite desesperadamente, el chico a duras penas podía respirar

Luego una risa se hizo presente por toda la habitación, esto no puede ser…

…. - Te dije que volvería por ti – Decía la voz en susurro

-MALDITO DRAKE, SAL – Grite lo más alto que pude

El chico apareció ante mí, justo al lado del cuerpo de Shu, era el mismo se siempre.. Igual a Nate

Drake – No creías que te dejaría ser feliz o sí? – Pregunto con una sonrisa arrogante

- Como pudiste .. Shu.. Mis amigos.. Mi familia – Decía en susurros

El chico dejo de sonreír y clavo una espada en el cuerpo del vampiro, eliminando esperanza de vida alguna

Yo ni siquiera pude moverme de donde estaba, solo veía esos ojos azules brillantes y esa sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro… Luego desapareció como si nada

Llorar era todo lo que podía hacer, gritaba su nombre, gritaba que se quedara conmigo, pero nunca despertó…

_**SHU POV**_

Estaba en el salón recostado de un sofá cercano escuchando música y pensando un poco

Hasta que oí mi nombre..

Me acerque a donde estaba Akane y note que estaba toda sudada, tenía una mueca de dolor, parecía que sufriera

Akane – Shuu.. Quédate conmigo – Decía en susurros

_Oí bien? Que me quede con ella? Si esto era una broma no me causaba ni un poco de gracia – pensé _

Akane – Yo…Quiero que te quedes conmigo – Volvió a decir en susurro antes de abrir los ojos

La mire unos instantes y cuando se incorporo finalmente le hable

- Oye, estas bien? – Pregunte mirando fijamente a la chica

Akane – Shu.. estas – Dijo y luego me abrazo fuertemente

Estaba impactado, me estaba abrazando fuertemente, pude sentir como su cuerpo temblaba contra el mío

Luego sentí algo húmedo y tibio caer en mi hombro. Acaso ella estaba llorando? No podía creerlo, pero tenía aclarar mis dudas

- Dime, que te sucede – Dije correspondiendo su abrazo

Akane – Soñé que habías muerto – Respondió susurrando aun abrazándome

-Muerto? Estabas soñando conmigo? – Pregunte indignado

La chica solo asintió y se pego mucho mas a mí, su cabeza descansaba en la curvatura de mi hombro

- Fue solo un mal sueño – Dije mientras acariciaba su cabello

Se tranquilizo un poco y me miro fijamente a los ojos, podía ver la preocupación y el miedo en ellos

Akane – Yo.. em .. lo siento – Dijo apartándose un poco de mi

Ella aun continuaba temblorosa, si algo sabia yo es que el chocolate caliente me ayudaba a tranquilizarme, así que me levante para ir por un poco

- No te muevas – Dije antes de marcharme a la cocina

Cuando llegue de nuevo al salón con una taza de chocolate caliente colocado en un paño pequeño, ella seguía en la misma posición en la que la deje

-Toma, bébelo todo – Dije entregándole la taza

Akane – Esto es chocolate caliente? – Pregunto mientras olía el contenido de la taza

- Esto te ayudara a relajarte un poco – Dije sentándome a su lado

La chica daba pequeños sorbos, parecía que lo disfrutaba, cuando termino me entrego rápidamente la pequeña taza y al ver su cara no pude contener una risa

Akane – De que te ríes? – Pregunto nerviosa

- Tienes chocolate en toda la boca – Dije y ella se sonrojo al instante

Con el paño limpie su labio superior con cuidado y cuando termine vi que su rostro aun mas rojo

Akane – Gracias.. shu – Dijo en un susurro

Sentí que me sonroje un poco y no podía permitir que lo notara

- Oye, y que soñabas? – Pregunte intentando desviar su atención

La chica bajo su mirada, así que imagine que no debía preguntar mas. Luego la lleve a una habitación para que descansara

- El baño está a dos puertas de aquí – Dije señalando el pasillo – Si necesitas algo, estoy en mi habitación – Dije para luego marcharme

Estaba en mi cama viendo el techo, no podía sacar el recuerdo de su mirada de mi cabeza, grandes ojos color ámbar con pequeños destellos morados.. Hermosos

_Que estoy haciendo? Estoy pensando en esa mujer? – Pensé _

Decidí no darle importancia, hasta que note que había tenido el uniforme por varias horas y me dispuse a colocarme ropa normal. Estaba a punto de colocarme mi suéter color crema cuando alguien toco la puerta

La abrí y ahí estaba ella, tenía el cabello mojado y toda su ropa igual

- Que te paso? – Pregunte desde el marco de mi puerta

Akane – No había toallas que pudiera usar –Respondió en susurro

- Pasa – Dije abriendo la puerta para que pasara

La chica entro a mi cuarto aun tenía esa expresión triste en su rostro, busque una toalla limpia y me acerque a ella

– Te enfermaras – Dije pasando la toalla por su cabello mojado

-Akane – Gracias.. Eres muy amable – Dijo en voz baja

- Porque no estás dormida? – Pregunte nuevamente terminando se secar su cabello

Arroje la toalla a la ropa sucia y me acerque a mi cama

Akane – No puedo dormir después de una pesadilla – Respondió susurrando

Ahh – Suspire sentándome en mi cama

_Creo que me matara por lo que estoy a punto de decir – pensé _

- Si quieres, puedes dormir aquí – Dije rogando que no se enojara por ese comentario – la cama es lo suficientemente grande – Dije recostándome

Akane – Gracias, pero tengo la ropa empapada y si me acuesto, mojaría la cama – Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

Porque las mujeres siempre son complicadas? No podría solo acostarse y descansar sin preocuparse por pequeñeces como esas? Me levante y le entregue mi suéter crema, era el más cercano en ese momento

- Ten, quítate eso y después duérmete – Dije volviendo a la cama

La chica asintió y se desabotono la camisa del uniforme poco a poco

Akane – No vayas a ver – Dijo sonrojada, yo solo cerré los ojos y ella se empezó a cambiar

Me daba curiosidad como seria su cuerpo, así que abrí mi ojo derecho y la observe mientras se cambiaba

Tenía buenas curvas, piel blanca, parecía que era sumamente suave, luego vi que tenia ropa interior de encaje color rojo, no podía quedarme callado un recuerdo se vino directo a mi mente

- Lindas bragas, te dije que ese color te quedaría bien (1) – Dije sonriendo

Akane – No me veas – Chillo tapándose todo el cuerpo

Sonreí y cerré de nuevo mis ojos, segundos después ella se metió en la cama y se cubrió con las mantas.

Yo le estaba dando la espalda así que no podía ver su cara, solo sentí cuando se pego a mi cuerpo con mucho cuidado

Ella olía a rosas y transmitía una sensación de calidez así que me gire para encontrarnos cara a cara, luego ella me sonrió

Akane – Gracias Shu – Susurro para luego cerrar los ojos

Yo sonreí y coloque mi brazo sobre su cuerpo y me acerque más para llenarme de ese olor tan exquisito .. Enseguida caí dormido

_**NORMAL POV **_

Lisara se encontraba en el jardín de rosas de la mansión mirando al cielo como siempre lo hacía cada vez que había luna llena

Our days are numbered  
In the world of fools  
We feel the hunger  
And follow no one's rules  
Everybody wants eternal life  
And nobody can seem to get it right  
Our days are numbered  
And you're no fool, nobody's fool.

La chica le cantaba en voz baja y luego un ruido salió de entre las rosas

Se levanto alterada, odiaba que la espiaran

Lisara – Sal Subaru – Chillo viendo a los rosales

Subaru – Como.. Sabias que era yo? – Pregunto el albino

Lisara – Porqué tú eres el único pervertido además de raito que espiarían a una chica – Respondió irritada acercándose al chico

Subaru – A quien le dices pervertido mujer loca? – Pregunto alzando la voz

Lisara – Eres un pervertido, acosador, idiota, bipolar…. Y no estoy locaa! – Grito enojada

El chico había perdido la paciencia y rápidamente agarro del cuello a la chica estampándola entre las rosas.

Apretaba cada vez más su agarre y aun así ella no cambiaba su expresión fría

Subaru – Por.. Por qué? Porque no dices algo? – Pregunto gritándole a la chica

Lisara – Porque yo ya no puedo sentir dolor… – Respondió con una mirada triste

Subaru – Si.. Que eres extraña – Dijo liberando a la chica de su agarre

Ambos se sentaron juntos a ver la luna y durante un rato estuvieron en silencio, hasta que Lisara se levanto

Lisara – Esto.. Es incomodo, yo me voy a dormir – Dijo retirándose del lugar

Subaru – Espera! – Exclamo tomándola por su brazo

Lisara – Que.. Sucede? – Pregunto asombrada ante la acción del chico

Subaru – Por.. Por favor puedes volver a cantar? Me.. Me gusto tu canción – Respondió con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas

Lisara – Es.. Está bien – Dijo sonrojada para sentarse de nuevo al lado del vampiro

One day at a time, one day at a time  
Listen when we're calling  
Your time has arrived  
Our days are numbered  
In the world of fools  
We feel the hunger  
And follow no one's rules  
Everybody wants eternal life  
And nobody can seem to get it right  
Our days are numbered  
And you're no fool, nobody's fool.

Our memory ships the gospel  
That they preach to you  
Living like a demon  
A burden left to prove  
You can live your life in heaven  
Or create your hell  
We will rise our angry souls  
With every tale we tell.

Cuando termino, de nuevo el silencio se hizo presente entre los dos.

Subaru – Es cierto que tu familia está muerta?– Pregunto a la rubia

Lisara – Mi familia? Como sabes eso? – Pregunto seriamente

Subaru – Oí a Akane y a su hermano hablar sobre ti – Respondió serio

Lisara – Eso no es tu asunto Subaru – Dijo levantándose y marchándose rápidamente del lugar

Subaru – Que mujer más molesta – Susurro luego que la chica se fuera

**En algún lado…**

Kanato – Estas son mis muñecas – Dijo haciendo un ademan

Alice – Son.. Son humanas – Exclamo un poco impresionada

El chico asintió suavemente detallando la expresión de la chica, pero esta solo le sonrió cálidamente

Alice – Son hermosas – Dijo

Kanato – Gracias, me alegro de que te gusten – Dijo colocándose detrás de la chica

Ella solo veía detalladamente a cada muñeca, todas estaban impecables, parecía que aun estuviesen vivas, ni siquiera tenían un indicio de estar en descomposición

Se topo con una que llamo mucho su atención, era alta de cabello negro corto y su vestido no era blanco si no rojo sangre

Kanato – Ella es mi favorita.. Se llamaba Victoria – Dijo acariciando el rostro de la muñeca

Alice – Favorita? – Pregunto de nuevo

Kanato – Si, ella vivía antes con nosotros y me enamore de ella… así que la mate y la hice mi muñeca – Dijo viendo a la albina con una siniestra sonrisa

Alice – Kanato….– Dijo ante la mirada del chico

Kanato – Serias…. Una hermosa muñeca, eres perfecta – Dijo acercándose a la chica

Alice – Kanato.. yo no lo soy – Dijo bajando su mirada

El chico se quedo estático, no era perfecta? Estaba siega entonces, era idéntica a una muñeca de porcelana, estaba vestida con un vestido gótico color azul con negro y su cabello largo de color blanco estaba sujetado por dos cintas a los lados

La chica se dio cuenta que este la miraba confundido y decidió explicarse un poco mas

Alice – Kanato-kun yo no soy perfecta mentalmente, sufro de delirios y de ataques de pánico – Respondió a la mirada curiosa del vampiro

Kanato – A que te refieres? – Pregunto confuso

Alice – Va a llegar un momento en que… no recuerde ni quien soy – Respondió triste – Te voy a olvidar, también a mis amigos y a mi hermano – Decía entre lagrimas

Kanato – No llores, no arruines ese hermoso rostro – Dijo acariciando ambas mejillas de la chica

Alice – Yo.. Lo siento, se supone que no deba llorar… pero ya no estoy en casa – Dijo abrazando sorpresivamente al vampiro

El chico se sorprendió bastante, nunca nadie le habían dado un abrazo

Millones de sensaciones extrañas brotaron durante ese corto tiempo, le intrigaba mucho que era ese calor que sentía en su pecho, se separo de la chica y con ambas manos acuno su delicado rostro

Kanato – Que te parece si vamos a comer algo dulce? – Pregunto

Alice – Si.. Amo los dulces – Dijo en un susurro

Ambos se fueron a la cocina, kanato saco una gran bolsa de chocolates de todos los tamaños y la compartió con Alice, hablaron de todo un poco, desde la infancia de Kanato hasta la muerte del padre de Alice.

Alice – Ya se hace tarde, deberíamos dormir – Dijo levantándose de la mesada de la cocina

El chico asintió y acompaño a la chica hasta la puerta de su dormitorio

Alice – Gracias Kanato – Dijo para luego darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla – Buenas noches – Susurro cerrando su puerta

Cálido… Su beso era cálido, todo en ella lo hacía sentir diferente y confuso. Cuando estaba cerca se mantenía tranquilo y sentía que por primera vez en mucho tiempo podría conciliar el sueño por completo

**Mientras tanto…**

_**MEGUMI POV**_

Salí por un poco de aire fresco, esa mansión era lo suficientemente tétrica como para ponerle los pelos de punta a cualquiera, desde el jardín pude ver un pequeño bosque que se encontraba cerca y me dirigí hacia allá.

Llegue y me encontré con un enorme lago.

La luna reflejada en él y la suave brisa que soplaba me dejaron hipnotizada totalmente, hasta que..

- Este olor.. – Susurre – Sangre? – Me sorprendí al instante

Era un olor leve pero igual pude detectarlo, sangre de algo o de algún animal.

Decidí seguir inmediatamente el rastro, camine adentrándome en el bosque hasta que el olor se hizo más fuerte

- Así que eras tú – Susurre al ver al causante de ese olor

Era Johan, quien se encontraba empapado de ese líquido color carmesí

Sus colmillos destacaban de entre su boca, el líquido de su presa se resbalaba por su quijada, sus ojos eran más azules de lo usual, sus garras negras ahora eran rojas. Su cola y sus orejas estaban levemente alborotadas

- Perdiste el control de nuevo – Dije intentando permanecer serena

Johan – Ya sabes… No puedo controlar mi hambre – Respondió sonriente

- Que tonto eres – Dije mientras me acercaba al cuerpo del animal – Que es esto? – Pregunte intentando identificar lo que se estaba comiendo

Johan – Un simple ciervo – Respondió encogiendo sus hombros aun comiendo restos del animal

Aunque era muy tranquilo, pocas personas sabemos que pierde el control de esta manera en las noches de luna llena. Sabía que algo que le gusta a Johan era la carne y el olor a sangre, no lo demostraba a menudo pero si alguien además de nosotros lo viera en ese estado se asustaría inmediatamente

Espere sentada en unas ramas a que el chico terminara de devorar al ciervo

Cuando lo hizo se le veía más tranquilo e inmediatamente volvió a su estado natural

Johan – Maldición – Susurro al descubrir su apariencia ensangrentada

- Vamos, cerca hay un lago para que te puedas quitar ese aroma – Dije llevándolo hasta el lugar

Cuando llegamos se sumergió completamente en las aguas, hasta que no quedo rastro alguno de cualquier mancha. Salió empapado y se sentó en el muelle a esperar su ropa secar, ya no olía a sangre, de alguna manera el olor se dispersaba conforme pasaban los minutos

- No tienes por qué estar triste, no puedes hacer nada, eso es lo que eres – Dije intentando sacarlo de sus pensamientos

Johan – Un monstruo no? – Respondió sonriente – Ya lo sé.. – Dijo mirando al lago

Luego de que su ropa se secara un poco regresamos a la mansión

- Debes intentar no odiarte por ser un demonio – Dije mientras caminábamos

Johan – Yo no me odio, solo no estoy de acuerdo con estos impulsos – Sentencio serio

- Oye, yo solo intento apoyarte – Dije con un tono disgustado

Johan – Lo sé.. Y te lo agradezco – Dijo brindándome una cálida sonrisa

Sentí mis mejillas arder y mis músculos se tensaron. Caminamos en silencio todo el resto del trayecto a la mansión y nos despedimos al llegar al salón

Caminaba por el pasillo hasta mi habitación cuando vi a Akane-chan frente a una puerta. Su cabello estaba totalmente mojado al igual que sus ropas, que hacia ahí? Se iba a resfriar

Iba a interferir cuando la puerta se abrió y vi a Shu Sakamaki recostado del marco, no pude escuchar nada, solo vi a la chica entrar en la habitación del vampiro.

Espere que saliera para enfrentarme a ella, pero no salió, así que me acerque al pomo de la puerta intentando ver algo por la cerradura y lo único que pude divisar fue al chico tumbado en su cama, estaba… ABRAZANDO A AKANE!

Sonreí ante este descubrimiento… esta sería la mejor noticia del día

_**NORMAL POV **_

Eran la hora del desayuno en la mansión y ya en el comedor se encontraban Yoko, Reiji, Raito, Nozomi, Ayato, Yui, Megumi, Johan, Subaru, Lisara y Kanato

Reiji – Subaru dile al flojo de nuestro hermano mayor y a los demás invitados que la comida ya esta cérvida – Dijo al albino

Subaru – Tch! Que molestia! – Exclamo caminando a los dormitorios

Luego junto al albino bajaron todos los faltantes, incluyendo Akane

Yui – Buenos días a todos – Dijo brindándole una sonrisa a los recién llegados

Kaori – Bueno días Yui-chan – Dijo sonriéndole de igual manera

Akane – Buenos días pequeña – Dijo sonriéndole también

Todos los faltantes se sentaron a disfrutar el desayuno en silencio

Luego Shu, Kanato, Raito, Reiji, Ayato, Akane, Shion, Megumi y Kaori se dirigieron al salón para hablar un poco, se encontraban hablando lo ocurrido en el entrenamiento cuando alguien noto algo extraño en la peli roja

Shion – Hermanita, que traes puesto? Y tu ropa? – Le pregunto el peli negro a su hermana

Akane – Un suéter – Dijo intentando no ser descubierta

Raito – Nee Shu-san acaso ese no es tu suéter? – Pregunto el castaño confundido

El rubio no dijo nada y solo permaneció en silencio

Raito – Ya veo.. Así que Aka-chan le robo a nuestro hermano – Dijo sonriendo de forma gatuna

Akane – Oye.. no.. es cierto el… me lo presto – Explico nerviosa

Kanato – Teddy dice que Akane-chan le gusta Shu-san – Dijo abrazando a su oso

El rubio le dedico una mirada seria en reproche a su hermano menor

Akane – Em... Claro que no – Dijo a la defensiva aun más nerviosa

Pero no noto que su hermano Shion se había colocado detrás de ella

Shion – Vamos hermanita di que se lo quitaste – Dijo para luego abrazarla desde atrás

La chica se sonrojo al instante que su hermano la abrazo, no llevaba camisa abajo del suéter, ni tampoco pantalones, ya que el suéter quedaba grande cubriendo todo su cuerpo y solo tenía puestas unas medias negras hasta los muslos

Shion – Ooh hermanita eres una pervertida – Dijo apartándose de ella – no traes nada abajo verdad?– Dijo sonriendo pícaramente

La chica se puso del color de su cabello y agacho la cabeza para no ver las miradas de asombro de los hermanos de Shu

Ayato – No tienes ropa? – Pregunto curioso y en seguida dijo – Déjame ver – Dijo levantándose de su asiento para dirigirse a la chica

Pero se detuvo cuando observo la mirada penetrante de su hermano mayor, simplemente se volvió a sentar en silencio

Raito – Así, que Shu-san y Akane-chan hicieron "cositas" – Sentencio sonriéndole lujuriosamente a la chica

Akane – No, no.. em no hicimos nada – Dijo intentando aclarar el mal entendido

Megumi – Ya dejen de molestarla – Dijo seria apoyando a su amiga

Raito – Entonces que ocurrió? – Pregunto a la peli roja quien sol

Megumi – Solo durmieron juntos abrazados o no Shu-san? – Dijo sonriendo arrogantemente

Ambos chicos se sonrojaron inmediatamente dejando a todos los presentes aun mas asombrados, estos no podían creerlo su hermano mayor había dormido con una chica?

Ayato – No.. No puedo creerlo – Dijo intentando asimilar lo que sus oídos habían escuchado

Reiji – Pero que falta de modales a nuestros invitados – Dijo acomodándose sus lentes

Raito – Vaya, nuestro hermano ha dado un paso más hacia la madurez – Dijo sonriente

Kanato – Pervertidos – Dijo en susurro que solo algunos escucharon

Kaori – Akane-chan.. No sabía que te gustaba Shu-chan – Dijo sorprendida

Akane – El.. No me gusta – Dijo en voz baja ya que la vergüenza no la dejaba

Shion – Vamos hermana, has dormido con el sujeto y no te gusta? – Dijo sonriendo de forma irónica

Akane – No.. – No pudo terminar la frase

Shion – Bueno, no te preocupes cuñado – Dijo dándole una palmada en el hombro al rubio – Tarde o temprano te aceptara – Dijo para luego salir de la habitación

Kanato – Teddy Akane-chan es nuestra nueva nee-san? - Le pregunto el peli lila al oso

Akane – Que no! – Grito y salió corriendo a vestirse

Megumi – Que divertido – Susurro mientras caminaba hacia las escaleras

Luego aquellos chicos que se quedaron en la mansión solo una noche, se tuvieron que marchar ya que debían asistir al instituto en pocas horas

Raito – Nos vemos nee-san – Dijo despidiéndose de Akane

Akane – oye.. – Dijo viendo con un puchero al castaño que solo sonrió – Gracias por todo chicos – Dijo sonriéndole a los vampiros

Shion – Sobre todo a Shu.. – Dijo sonriendo malvadamente para luego correr hacia la limosina

La chica nuevamente estaba colorada y se retiro sin decir ni una palabra más

**En el instituto..**

_**AKANE POV **_

Intente olvidar lo ocurrido esta tarde, baje de mi coche y observe que llegaba una limosina negra.

Mis músculos se tensaron.. No podía ver a Shu a la cara, me daba demasiada vergüenza.

Para mi suerte no eran los Sakamaki si no mis compañeros. Suspire aliviada y me dirigí hacia donde estaban

Nos quedamos hablando con algunos chicos y algunas chicas que se querían tomar unas fotos con nosotros, yo solo sonreía y aceptaba.

Estaba tan concentrada que no note que otra limosina estaba llegando justo en ese momento

Eleve mi vista y ahí estaba el…

Nuestras miradas se cruzaron al instante, pensé que mi corazón iba a salirse de mi pecho y poco a poco sentí mis mejillas acaloradas.

Luego vi a Yui quien sonrió alegre y se dirigió junto con los Sakamaki a donde nos encontrábamos. Mis nervios se habían quebrado y lo último que supe fue que corrí hasta el baño de chicas.

Mi respiración estaba agitada, mi cara estaba ardiendo, mis piernas las sentía pesada y un cosquilleo se hacía presente en mi interior

Me observe en el espejo del baño, definitivamente estaba sonrojada. Me lave la cara con mucha agua y me dirigí a mi salón, no podía perder clases por este asunto

Entre rogando que Shu no estuviera todavía ahí y así como mi buena suerte llego esta se fue, estaba ahí tan distraído como siempre mirando por la ventana

Yo no podía sentarme cerca de él, notaria mi vergüenza y no me concentraría en ninguna clase

Así que le insistí a una compañera que cambiáramos de asiento solo por hoy, sabía que a ella le gustaba Shu así que ni pregunto el porqué de mi insistencia.

Durante todo el periodo de clases ignore al rubio. Evitaba voltear, aun cuando sentía las ganas de hacerlo

Finalmente el descanso llego. Salí rápidamente de mi salón, evitando toparme con Shu o alguno de sus hermanos. Decidí ir a la biblioteca a devolver un libro que había pedido prestado para una tarea.

Terminado de entregar el libro, me dirigí al patio

Por unos momentos había olvidado lo ocurrido en la mansión Sakamaki y cuando llegue al patio ahí estaba tumbado en el césped junto con sus hermanos y mis amigos

Shion – Akane ven! – Me grito desde donde se encontraban

Todos voltearon al mismo tiempo, incluso Shu abrió sus ojos rápidamente

_QUE VERGÜENZA – pensé _

Salí corriendo de nuevo esta vez a la azotea.. Esa sensación de mareos estaba ahí otra vez

- Maldición – Susurre al viento

Luego de unos minutos me senté en el piso apoyada de las rejas, decidí cerrar mis ojos para despejar a un mas mi mente

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve ahí, solo sé que cuando abrí mis ojos…

* * *

LES GUSTO? A PETICION TUVE QUE SUBIRLO UN POCO MAS TEMPRANO

ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO

(1) – En el capítulo 5 cuando shu le dice que en vez de bragas negras serian mejor rojas


	12. Chapter 12 Es una cita

**Gracias a por sus reviews, resulta que me quedo una materia en la universidad y no podre subirlos con frecuencia, pero tengan en mente que no me olvidare de subir los capítulos, me despido, si tienen alguna sugerencia pueden hacerla**

* * *

**Capitulo 12 **

**Es una cita**

_**AKANE POV **_

Abrí mis ojos con pesadez

- Me quede dormida – Susurre mientras mis ojos enfocaban a la persona que estaba delante de mi

_Esto es un sueño? O una mala broma? – Pensé_

Cerré mis ojos de nuevo y los volví a abrir para comprobar que era una ilusión… pero no era así

- … Que haces aquí? – Le pregunte asombrada

Shu – Te buscaba – Respondió sentándose a mi lado

- Pero .. por qué? Y las clases? – Pregunte de nuevo

Shu – El profesor no vendrá – Esta vez lo dijo acercándose más a mi

Estuvimos en un silencio incomodo por varios minutos,

Estaba a punto de explotar, quería escapar de ahí, no podía estar a su lado, si me llegara a tocar así fuese un poco, creo que moriría de la vergüenza en ese instante

Shu – Porque me estas evitando? – Pregunto sacándome de mis pensamientos

Yo lo mire asombrada, no esperaba que lo notara, hablamos de Shu Sakamaki, el más flojo de todos ellos, el que parece no importarle si la vida terminara.

_Porqué mis piernas se acalambran cuando estoy contigo?_

_Porque siento que si veo otra sonrisa tuya me desmayare?_

_Porque no puedo evitar el querer abrazarte todo el tiempo, porque?…_

_Quizás te quiero – Pensé_

- Shu.. Yo lo lamento si te ofendí – Respondí intentando ocultar mi sonrojo – Yo.. No sé muy bien que siento por ti y me asusta averiguarlo – Dije ocultando mi cabeza en mis rodillas

Shu – Ya veo.. – Dijo para luego continuar con el incomodo silencio

Mis nervios se quebraban poco a poco cada vez que imaginaba lo que estaría pensando el chico

Me levante rápidamente, tenía que salir de ahí no podía seguir a su lado, yo se lo prometí a Nate no debo enamorarme de alguien más

Pero antes de que pudiera caminar hacia las escaleras el chico me tomo de la mano y me jalo, quedando a hurtadillas sobre él, mis ojos se cerraron inmediatamente y cuando los abrí me encontraba muy cerca de su rostro, esos ojos azules me miraban con un brillo que no podía describir

- Suéltame Shu – Dije intentando zafarme de su agarre

Pero no podía, tenía mis manos presionadas con la suyas, el se acerco a mi oído lentamente

Shu - Akane, no huyas de mi – Susurro muy bajo

Vi todo en cámara lenta, sus manos ya no me sostenían, pero ahora sus brazos se dirigieron a mi cuerpo.

Me abrazo fuertemente, como si lo fuese todo para él. Yo correspondí su abrazo y coloque mi cabeza en la curvatura de su cuello

Shu – Averigüemos lo que sientes por mi – Dijo en susurro

Me impresione por tales palabras, alce mi rostro para mirar su expresión detalladamente, y solo me encontré con una mirada de tristeza y creo.. Desesperación

Akane – Shu.. Yo – Mis palabras fueron selladas por un beso

Era tierno y tan dulce que podía sentir como me empalagaba poco a poco, así que correspondí tímidamente, después de separarnos sentía mis mejillas arder como nunca

Shu – Te quiero Akane – Dijo sosteniéndome la mirada

_Esta sensación de paz cuando estoy contigo, esta calidez que transmite mi cuerpo al sentir el tuyo cerca, pierdo mi concentración a tu lado, pero… tu eres mi felicidad_

Sentí que traicione a Nate pero inmediatamente un recuerdo vino a mí

***FLASH BACK***

- Yo… no puedo enamorarme de alguien más – Chille desconsolada en el pecho de mi amiga

Megumi – Deja de dar lastima – Grito agitando mi cuerpo – Nate hubiese querido que encontraras a otro, que vivieras feliz – Me reprocho fuertemente

Yo no sabía que decir estaba estática, yo lo amaba pero termine de entender que no podía seguir así para siempre, asentí y abrace a Megumi

Megumi – No olvides tu felicidad – Susurro

- No lo hare – Susurre devuelta

***FIN FLASH BACK***

Si, por fin lo había confirmado… Me enamore de Shu Sakamaki

Me entregue totalmente a mis deseos y lo bese nuevamente. Solo que este no era un beso tierno, era uno salvaje y lleno de deseo, el chico correspondió y poso su mano en mi cuello para profundizar el beso.

Luego la falta de aire se torno inoportuna, ambos paramos el beso, nos encontrábamos jadiando para recuperar el aliento, yo aproveche esos segundos y uní mi frente con la suya haciendo que nos viéramos fijamente

- Yo también te quiero Shu – Dije colocando mi mano en su mejilla

_**NORMAL POV**_

Siguieron abrazados un buen rato hasta que la campana sonó indicando el final de las clases.

Akane – Sera mejor irnos – susurro en el cuello del chico

Shu – Espera.. Solo un poco mas – Dijo contra su cuello

El vampiro inhalaba fuertemente su aroma, llenándose de ese olor para nunca olvidarlo, el olor de Akane era su droga favorita y no le importaría volverse adicto a ello

Shu – Bueno, ya es hora de irse – Dijo separándose de la chica

Ambos se incorporaron y se marcharon a la salida del instituto donde seguro los esperarían los demás

Akane – Shu … No quiero que esta noche se termine – Susurro bajo antes de abrir la puerta

Shu – Yo tampoco – Dijo entrelazando sus dedos con los de la chica

Esta coloco una mirada de tristeza y apretó fuertemente el agarre del chico. Este comprendió inmediatamente lo que la chica pensaba y se le ocurrió una gran idea para hacerla feliz

Shu – Entonces que tal si hacemos algo mañana? – Le pregunto mirando por el rabillo del ojo

Inmediatamente la chica cambio su expresión por una extremadamente alegre

Akane – Eso sería fantástico Shu – Respondió sonriente

Shu – Entonces es una cita – Sentencio triunfante abriendo la puerta para ella

Akane – Pasare recogiéndote en la tarde – Dijo dándole un corto beso en la comisura de los labios – ASI QUE NO TE QUEDES DORMIDO! – Grito mientras se dirigía a su coche

En el camino al coche se encontró con sus amigos y les dedico una pequeña sonrisa

Luego de unos minutos Shu entro a la limosina con sus hermanos

Se sentó tranquilamente como si nada hubiese ocurrido, podía sentir las miradas curiosas de todos sus hermanos, no quería que se entrometieran en sus planes, así que como siempre lo hacia los ignoraría

El trayecto a la mansión fue silencioso y llegaron sin ningún inconveniente

Algunos se quedaron a jugar billar, otros en el salón a platicar y otros solamente pensaban

_**SHU POV **_

_Demonios, una cita – pensé_

Ya no había nada que hacer, ella pasaría por mí en tan solo unos minutos, así que me coloque una camisa manga larga color blanco, jeans negros y zapatillas negras, coloque un poco de perfume y despeine un poco mi cabello

- Creo que así está bien – Dije mirando desde arriba mi ropa

_Pero que mierda estoy haciendo? Porque reviso mi atuendo? solo es una salida con una chica_

_Pero ella no es cualquier chica - Pensé_

Baje a esperar a que ella llegara

Creía que mis hermanos tendrían mejores cosas que hacer que quedarse en casa, no quería que me atormentaran con preguntas sobre el porqué estaba vestido de esa manera. Pero ahí estaban todos, incluso la humana quien estaba siendo acosada como siempre por Ayato

Raito me miro mientras bajaba y me dedico una sonrisa divertida

Raito – A dónde vas Shu-san? – Pregunto sonriente

- Que te importa – Respondí sentándome en uno de los sillones

Raito – Pero que malo eres hermano – Exclamo haciendo un puchero

Luego todos hacían comentarios a cerca de mi apariencia, pero yo no les di importancia

Estaba resignado a que no venia, ya se la hacía tarde, iba a levantarme para subir a dormir y de repente la puerta sonó

Ayato – Tch! Yo voy – Exclamo camino a la puerta

Luego no escuche voces, pero sentí unos pasos rápidos hacia el salón

Levante mi vista y allí estaba ella, vestida con un corto vestido negro sin tirantes y muy ceñido al cuerpo, tacones negros enormes y levemente maquillada

Se veía hermosa, y al parecer todos mis hermanos también lo pensaban porque sus rostros eran de asombro

Akane – Hola chicos, como andan? – Pregunto sonriente

Yui – Aka.. ne-chan eres tú? – Pregunto asombrada

Akane – Claro quién mas – Respondió mirando a la rubia

Raito sonrió lujuriosamente y se dirigió a donde estaba la chica, la rodeaba detallando cada parte de su cuerpo

Akane – Oye, deja de hacer eso – Chillo empujando a mi hermano un poco

Raito – Lo siento, es que me tenias hipnotizado Aka-chan – Respondió inclinando su sombrero un poco

Reiji – Raito compórtate – Grito – A que se debe tu visita? – Pregunto alzando su vista a la chica

Akane – Vine a buscar a Shu – Respondió sonriente

Reiji enarco una ceja, parecía confundido ante la respuesta, tanto les impresionaba que viniese por mi?

Kanato – Ese vestido es muy corto, verdad teddy? – Dijo el chico viendo a su oso

_Cuan más extraños podían ser mi hermanos?_

- Mejor será irnos – Dije tomando a la chica de su mano

Akane – Nos vemos chicos – Sonrió y entrelazo sus dedos con los míos

Le abrí la puerta para que pasara primero, pero antes divise el rostro de mis hermanos, por sus expresiones aun no podían creérselo. Y antes de cerrar les dedique una sonrisa traviesa para despedirme

Baje las escaleras y ahí estaba el coche estacionado con ella apoyada sobre él, me acerque a donde se encontraba

_Ese olor, esos labios, esos ojos… Me vuelve loco – pensé_

- Te ves hermosa – susurre en su oído

Akane – Gracia, tu también – susurro esta vez en el mío – Nos.. Están espiando – Dijo sonrojada

Sonreí ante la curiosidad de mis hermanos, si querían espiar debería darles un buen espectáculo no? Así que coloque una mano en su cadera y la otra en su rostro para después darle un corto beso

Ella sonrió tímidamente, entro al coche y me aventó las llaves de este

Akane – Tu manejas – Sentencio sonriente

- Si, si – Dije encendiéndolo

Conduje hasta el restaurant donde la llevaría a cenar, en toda la cena platicamos sobre nuestra infancia, nuestras responsabilidades como futuros líderes de la familia y nuestros hermanos.

Akane – Tu hermano reiji… es algo extraño – Decía pensativa – Digo, el se cree superior a todos, tiene buenos modales, pero enserio es hermano tuyo? – Pregunto nuevamente

Shu – Si, nacimos de la misma madre, porque preguntas? –

Akane – Porque son dos polos opuestos, son como la sal y la azúcar – Dijo agarrando los condimenteros de la mesa – Claro tu eres la azúcar porque eres más dulce – Dijo sonriéndome esta vez

Yo reí descomunalmente, azúcar? No era la mejor comparación pero me causo cierta risa, luego ella se me unió

Pare de reírme y la mire fijamente

_Tú eres la única que logras hacerme reír de esta manera_

- Hay un lugar al que quiero ir contigo – Dije luego de salir del restaurant

Akane – Entonces vamos – Dijo entrado al coche

- Ahora? Estas Segura? – Pregunte indeciso

Ella asintió y yo decidí emprender el largo viaje hasta allá, lograríamos llegar en una hora si conducía rápido

El camino se hacía pesado, ya no teníamos tema de conversación y me estaba tensando al ver sus perfectas piernas desnudas

Akane – Que tal un poco de música? – Me pregunto sonriente mientras encendía la radio

Yo asentí, esperaba que escuchara algo de mi gusto y enseguida sonó una canción bastante conocida

Can you hear the silence?  
Can you see the dark?  
Can you fix the broken?  
Can you feel... can you feel my heart?

- Bring me the horizon? – Pregunte sorprendido

Akane – Me gusta la letra de esta canción – Respondió sonriente

Can you help the hopeless?  
Well, I'm begging on my knees,  
Can you save my bastard soul?  
Will you wait for me?

I'm sorry brother,  
So turn me over,  
Forgive me father,  
I love you mother.

Can you hear the silence?  
Can you see the dark?  
Can you fix the broken?  
Can you feel my heart?

- Nos describe a la perfección no? – Pregunte sonriente mirándola por el rabillo del ojo

Ella me sonrió de manera tierna y se retiro los tacones para luego subir sus pies descalzos al asiento

La mire de reojo, se veía hermosa, ese cabello rojo como la sangre, ese olor que tanto me gusta, mi corazón palpitaba con cada palabra que su boca producía

I'm scared to get close and I hate being alone.  
I long for that feeling to not feel at all.  
The higher I get, the lower I'll sink.  
I can't drown my demons, they know how to swim.

_Akane puedes sentir mi corazón?_

Ya estábamos cerca del lugar, quería que fuese una sorpresa para ella, así que subí las ventanillas del coche

Akane – Oye, porque?..

- Solo cierra los ojos, es una sorpresa – Dije mientras conducía

Ella obedeció y continúo hasta nuestro destino con los ojos cerrados

Cuando llegamos baje del coche y me acerque hasta su puerta para abrirla

La había llevado a un miradero enorme y desde ahí las estrellas y las luces de la cuidad se veían estupendas

Akane – Ya puedo abrir los ojos? – Me pregunto aun con los ojos cerrados

- Aun no – Dije levantándola de su asiento

La deje lo suficientemente cerca para que viera el gran paisaje desde ahí

- Puedes mirar – Indique colocándome a su lado

Cuando abrió los ojos su expresión era de asombro, se acerco un poco mas y por la expresión en sus ojos vi que se encontraba realmente feliz

Akane – Oh shu gracias, es precioso – Dijo abrazándome emocionada

- No hay de que – Susurre en su cuello

_Rosas y menta fresca.. Tu olor es mi adicción_

No me podía resistir un segundo mas, era ahora o nunca, quería probar su sangre. Mientras estábamos abrazados, sentí como su corazón latía aceleradamente, con mucho cuidado le retire su cabello del cuello y deguste con mi lengua toda su piel, ella soltó un chillido y yo me detuve

_No es el momento – Pensé_

Me aleje lentamente pero algo me tomo por sorpresa

Akane – Porque te detienes? – Me pregunto jadeante

- No estás asustada? – Le pregunte devuelta, ella negó con la cabeza

_Eres perfecta para mí_

Lentamente me acerque a su cuello e inserte mis colmillos en él, su sabor era dulce y un tanto espeso, probar su sangre era como ir al cielo,

_Si es contigo no me importaría ir al infierno_

Seguía succionando lentamente y ella solo soltaba pequeños chillidos, debía parar ahora, podía dejarla sin sangre en ese mismo lugar. Pare de beber y gire a la chica para ver su cara

Estaba totalmente sonrojada y con unas cuantas lagrimas en sus ojos, sonreí al verla, no creí que fuese posible ver un rostro tan adorable, limpie sus ojos con el dorso de mi muñeca y bese su mejilla

Ella sonrió y se acerco a mí lamiéndome la comisura de la boca donde aun había restos de su sangre

- Te quiero Shu, no me dejes – Susurro para luego besarme lentamente

_Tu eres mía, solo mía… y yo soy tuyo, solo tuyo_

Minutos después decidimos irnos a casa, el viaje fue aun más corto, escuchaba música increíble, totalmente de mi gusto, antes de llegar a la mansión, note que se quedo dormida en el asiento

Ya amanecía y yo no podía dejarla dormida ahí en su coche, así que cuando llegamos a casa la lleve cargada hasta mi dormitorio, la recosté en la cama, le coloque las cobijas encima y bese sus labios.

Inmediatamente el sueño me invadió y me tumbe junto a ella, la abrace desde atrás quedando dormido justo sobre su cuello

_Eres mi todo_

* * *

_**NORMAL POV **_

**Esa misma noche en la mansión Sakamaki**

Yui – Bueno será mejor que yo también me vaya – Dijo abriendo la puerta de la casa

Raito – A dónde vas Bitch-chan? – Pregunto travieso

Yui – Nozomi-chan y yo vamos de compras – Respondió sonriente mientras tecleaba en su celular

Raito – Ya veo… - y sonrió pícaramente – Entonces, Ayato y yo las acompañaremos

La rubia no tuvo más remedio que llevar a ambos chico, la limosina se detuvo en el lugar donde la chica los esperaría

Llegaron al café donde se encontrarían, cuando entraron ahí estaba sentada Nozomi mirando distante por la ventana. Volvió su mirada y se encontró con los 3 chicos aproximándose hacia ella, saludo a la rubia y los dos chicos de forma cortés

Nozomi – También vienen de compras? – Pregunto curiosa

Raito – Vinimos a una cita doble – Respondió sonriente

Nozomi – Ci.. Cita? – Dijo nerviosa

Ayato – Vayámonos de este lugar – Dijo arrastrando a la rubia con el

Raito – Nos vamos? – Pregunto ofreciéndole la mano a la chica

Los planes de ellas se había arruinado por completo, definitivamente no irían de compras como tanto habían anhelado, caminaron sin rumbo durante casi una hora

Yui – Ya me estoy cansando – Dijo en voz baja

Ayato – Chichinasi deja de quejarte – Decía el peli rojo

Continuaron caminando hasta que un sonido los interrumpió

Era una tienda de música enorme de dos pisos, guitarras, pianos eléctricos o de cola, violines, y otros instrumentos decoraban el escaparate de esta

Nozomi – Que hermoso violín – Dijo deteniéndose para admirar aquel instrumento

Era totalmente negro, adornado por las cuerdas color doradas

Raito – Sin duda es un hermoso violín – Dijo acercándose a la vidriera

Yui – Entremos Nozomi-chan – Exclamo animadamente jalando a la chica

Ayato y Raito también entraron a curiosear un poco la tienda, mientras veían los instrumentos un señor apareció para atenderlos

- Les gusta algún instrumento? – Pregunto el encargado de la tienda

Nozomi – Disculpe me mostraría aquel violín? – Pregunto al encargado

- Claro señorita – camino hasta un deposito y luego trajo al instrumento con el – Aquí tiene, es un magnífico trabajo, tiene buen gusto – Dijo mientras le entregaba el violín a la chica

Nozomi – Si, es precioso – Dijo tomando al instrumento en sus manos

Luego de encordarlo, toco una suave melodía, que pronto se hizo más armoniosa y lleno la tienda de alegría, las otras personas que se encontraban ahí se acercaron a escuchar la chica tocar

Yui – Que lindo suena – Dijo viendo al castaño

Este no respondió solo veía hipnotizado a Nozomi, sonriente como si planeara algo malvado

Ayato se encontraba ojeando un gran piano de cola color blanco, lo inspeccionaba por completo, tocaba una que otra nota y era perfecto

Yui – Ayato-kun sabes tocar? – Pregunto la rubia

Ayato – Si, todos nosotros sabemos tocar el piano – Respondió aun con su vista fija en el instrumento

Luego la habitación se lleno por completo con aplausos y ovaciones hacia la peli naranja

- Que chica mas talentosa, si te lo llevas te hare un buen descuento – Dijo sonriente el encargado

Raito – Lo llevaremos – Sentencio a un mas sonriente

La chica se quedo perpleja, era primera vez que alguien le había comprado un violín y además el instrumento era magnifico

Nozomi – Gracias – Susurro al vampiro

Raito – Es solo para que toques para mí – Respondió en el oído de la chica

Ayato – Ese olor – Dijo olfateando al aire

Yui – Que pasa ayato-kun? – Pregunto tomando del brazo al chico

Ayato – Este olor…es. .. Definitivamente… son Tekoyakis – Dijo con una emoción inmensa en su rostro para luego llevar a Yui corriendo hacia el puesto de comida

Una pequeña floristería estaba cerrando justo en ese momento y Raito aprovecho de comprarle unas rosas amarillas a su acompañante

Raito – Flores para una bella dama – Dijo entregándole el pequeño ramo a la chica

Nozomi – Raito-kun.. No… no debiste – Dijo sonriente aceptando el regalo

Raito – Porque no? Si tu eres mi chica – Sentencio sonriente

Los cuatro se reunieron de nuevo en la misma calle, Ayato le sonrió a Raito cuando vio el pequeño ramo en las manos de Nozomi, el castaño solo se encogió de hombros y le guiño un ojo a la peli naranja quien se sonrojo todavía más

Llegaron a una calle con grandes tiendas abiertas y muchas personas comprando

Yui – Ya se, vamos a un karaoke – Exclamo emocionada

Nozomi – Buena idea, vamos! Aquí cerca hay uno – Dijo llevando a la chica al local

Ambos chicos quedaron atrás, no pudieron siquiera opinar, así que solo siguieron a las chicas

Raito – Que mas da – Dijo encogiendo los hombros

Ayato – Tch! Que molestia, no pienso cantar – Decía siguiendo a su hermano

Entraron y escogieron una cabina para los cuatros

La rubia quería cantar con la peli naranja, así que escogió una balada romántica, aun en su inocencia no entendía que era perfecta para una pareja de enamorados, no para dos chicas

Raito – Bitch-chan yo cantare esta con Nozo-chan – Dijo cogiendo el micrófono antes que la rubia

Esta solo hizo un puchero y se sentó junto a Ayato

La canción era romántica y lenta, ahí Raito aprovecho para pegar su cuerpo contra el de Nozomi, quedando a pocos centímetros de distancia, la chica no le dio importancia y cantaba aun con la cercanía de este.

Por fin la canción había terminado, la chica intento colocar el micrófono en su lugar pero el vampiro fue más listo y la cogió por el brazo haciendo que sus ojos se encontraran de nuevo

Nozomi – Raito… - No logro decir nada más, ya que el chico la callo con un beso suave en sus labios

La rubia al ver la escena agacho la cabeza avergonzada, mientras que Ayato la veía divertido

Yui – Que vergüenza – Dijo colocando su manos en la cara

Ayato – Oe chichinasi – Dijo el chico acercándose mas y mas al cuerpo de la rubia

Esta lo miro por unos instantes aun sonrojada, hasta que el chico la tomo por el mentón y la beso también

- Te quiero – Susurraron ambos chicos

Ya era más de media noche y Nozomi se encargaría de llevarlos hasta su casa.

Durante el trayecto a la mansión, todos estaban en silencio, Ayato le sonreía triunfante a Yui y esta solo desviaba su cara sonrojada

La chica se detuvo en la entrada y apago su coche para que los tres salieran de este

Ayato – Gracias por el aventón – Dijo arrastrando a Yui apresuradamente hacia el interior de la casa

Nozomi – No hay problema, adiós Yui-chan – Dijo sonriente, mientras que la rubia solo le respondió con una sonrisa tranquila

Raito – Bien.. Quedamos solo nosotros dos – Dijo aun en el asiento del copiloto

Nozomi – Oye, no.. Piensas entrar? – pregunto nerviosa al vampiro

Raito – Quisiera mostrarte algo primero, trae tu violín – Dijo abriendo la puerta para salir

La chica asintió y siguió a Raito al interior de la mansión, llegaron a un gran salón vacio y lo único que lo decoraba era un gran piano de cola color negro

Raito – me gustaría que toquemos juntos – Dijo sentándose para tocar el piano

_**NOZOMI POV**_

Raito me había pedido que tocáramos juntos, eso me hizo tremendamente feliz, por primera vez desde que lo conozco no me estaba acosando y disfrutaba verlo sonreír normalmente

Empezamos a tocar juntos, al principio íbamos descoordinados, pero poco a poco nos fuimos adaptando al ritmo del otro, hasta que al final el resultado fue una hermosa melodía que logro calentar mi corazón

Mis latidos se aceleraban más y mas, ya no soportaba seguir tocando así, pare inmediatamente.

Raito – Que sucede? – Pregunto preocupado

Yo estaba agitada y jadeante, mi corazón latía a mil por horas

_Mira lo que me haces, está bien que tu y yo estemos juntos?... Claro que no – Pensé_

Me derrumbe en el piso, lagrimas brotaban de mi cara

Raito me observo preocupado y se aproximo a mí rápidamente

_Hoy por primera vez, descubrí que no eres solo un pervertido, eres un chico fantástico y romántico .. Eres justo lo que necesito_

Raito – Estas bien? Hice algo? No te gusta como toco? – Me pregunto preocupado

_Bien? No lo estoy, nunca lo he estado._

_Hiciste algo? Si me enamoraste, y me asusta admitirlo_

_No me gusta como tocas? Si tocas hermoso… como los ángeles_

- Estoy bien… pero hay algo que quiero decirte – Dije sacando algo de valentía en mi

Raito – Que será? – Pregunto aun mas confundido

Lo abrace colocando mis brazos sobre su cuello, inhale su aroma inmediatamente, el aun seguía estático por mi reacción y decidí no dejarlo hablar

- Me gustas… y mucho – susurre en su oído

El chico me apreso con su brazos y me hundió en su cuerpo, sentí una enorme felicidad proveniente de el

Raito – Aun cuando te diga cosas obscenas? – Pregunto susurrando en mi oído, yo asentí

_No puedo cambiar lo que eres_

Raito – Aun cuando este primero tu compromiso con Akane? – Pregunto de nuevo y yo asentí decidida

_Ella entenderá_

Raito – Aun cuando solo soy un pobre vampiro y no te merezca? – Pregunto esta vez con una mirada triste

_Que dijiste? Porque me haces esto? Quieres quebrar mi corazón?_

_Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado _

- Aun cuando ninguno de nosotros se merece – Respondí soltando algunas lagrimas

El negó con la cabeza y sonrió satisfactoriamente, luego nos besamos

_Te quiero Raito, tú eres especial para mí_

* * *

FIN DEL CAPITULO 12 de aquí en adelante va a ser puro amor

Dejen reviews que no se si podre continuar con esta historia


	13. Chapter 13 Somos diferentes, pero

Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, me gustaría que siguieran haciéndolo y si tienen alguna sugerencia no olviden en hacerla. Este sera el ultimo cap de la semana

DL no me pertenece..

* * *

**Capitulo 13 **

**Somos tan iguales pero a la vez tan diferentes**

_**NORMAL POV**_

Dentro de tres días serian los exámenes para pasar al siguiente curso, la única materia que no lograba entender era química, debía pasar ese examen cueste lo que cueste, si quería vacaciones

Yoko – Maldición, no quiero hacerlo, pero él es el único que puede ayudarme – Suspiro resignada y le envió un mensaje

– Siento molestarte, pero necesito ayuda para el examen de química de este martes – Le había enviado esperando a que respondiera pronto

Entonces su celular sonó inmediatamente

– Ven dentro de una hora – Respondió cortante aquel chico

Emprendió su camino hacia la mansión, topándose con Lisara en la puerta de la residencia

Yoko – Que haces aquí? – pregunto a la rubia que estaba entrando a la limosina

Lisara – Voy a estudiar a casa de los Sakamaki – Respondió

Yoko – Yo también voy para allá – Dijo entrando en la limosina

El conductor las dejo justo al frente de la mansión y caminaron hasta la entrada. Y antes de tocar la puerta se abrió rápidamente dándole paso a Raito, Ayato y Yui

Raito – Vaya señoritas, que hacen por aquí hoy sábado? – Pregunto sonriente el pervertido castaño

Lisara – Vinimos a estudiar – Respondió seriamente pasando sobre el castaño

Yoko sonrió y se dirigió al interior de la mansión, donde en uno de los enormes sillones estaban Reiji y Kanato, mientras que Subaru estaba recostado de la pared como si nada

Reiji – Bienvenidas – Dijo levantándose del sofá – Vamos a mi estudio – hizo un ademan a la peli lila

Lo siguió rápidamente dejando a Lisara en el salón con Kanato y Subaru

Entraron al estudio que ahora estaba lleno con libros de química avanzada y equipo para poner en práctica todos los experimentos de los libros

Yoko – Si que eres un nerd – Se quejo al ver la montaña de libros

Reiji – Me gusta el conocimiento – Respondió en tono frio

Yoko – Si claro – Exclamó mientras rodaba los ojos

Reiji – Como alguien como tu podría entenderlo? – Pregunto sonriendo arrogante

Yoko – Hagamos una apuesta – Dijo divertida tomándolo por sorpresa y borrando esa sonrisa arrogante

_**YOKO POV**_

Reiji – Que propones mujer? – Pregunto serio

- Un simple partido de ajedrez – Respondí encogiéndome de hombros

_Caíste Reiji.._

Reiji – Que pasa si te gano? – Pregunto de nuevo cruzado de brazos

- Dejare que hagas tus espantosos experimentos conmigo – Respondí seria, pero si no tuviese la confianza para ganar no hablaría – Pero si yo gano, tendrás que hacer todo lo que yo diga – Explique detenidamente viendo la expresión de el chico

Reiji - Como se que cumplirás tu promesa? – Pregunto ajustando sus anteojos

_Si que eres insistente, por una vez podrías dejar de ser tan cuidadoso y divertirte?_

- Hagamos un juramento – levante mi mano – Juro aquí y ahora que si pierdo dejare que experimentes conmigo – Ahora fije mi vista en el – Sigues tu – indique mirándolo

Reiji – Juro que si pierdo.. Hare lo que quieras – Dijo serio

_Que empiece el juego, pero te advierto… yo nunca pierdo_

Treinta minutos transcurrían lentamente, yo podía anticipar sus movimientos desde mucho antes, el ajedrez me resultaba un juego fácil, no tengo idea el porqué los humanos lo consideran como un juego de estrategia cuando para mí no requiere ni un poco de esfuerzo

Terminado el tiempo y aun no me había equivocado ni una sola vez, creí que el chico ya se empezaba a desesperar, pero de alguna manera se logro conservar tranquilo cuando el tiempo se termino

Sonreí triunfante, nunca perdería en un juego de estrategia tan fácil, me gustaban las apuestas y los juegos de azar, aunque para mí la suerte no existe.

- Ahora explícame química y deja de estar con tus jueguitos – Dije sonriente

Reiji – maldición –susurro

- No, no. Tienes que ser caballeroso – Dije negando con mi dedo

Me explico química detalladamente, respondiendo a todas mis preguntas con mucho cuidado y luego de dos horas por fin logre entender por completo la materia

- Gracias Reiji-san – Dije sonriéndole

Desde lo lejos divise un libro de tapa dorada y grueso, me acerque y lo tome para ver el titulo

Era un libro sobre la danza, abrí para ojearlo solo un poco, aunque no entendía la mitad de las cosas de ahí

- Me prestas este libro? – Pregunte aun ojeándolo

Reiji – Acaso sabes bailar? – Pregunto

- Para nada, quisiera aprender – Respondí cerrando el libro estrepitosamente

Reiji – Te puedo enseñar – Dijo apartando el libro de mis manos

- Me gustaría – Sonreí

Decidimos empezar cuanto antes las lecciones de danza, así que nos dirigimos a un salón más amplio, donde no había absolutamente nada, solo un viejo tocadiscos

Lo encendió y mis lecciones empezaron inmediatamente

Al cabo de un rato frases que siempre me habían dicho eran cada vez más frecuentes

_Eres torpe!_

_No tienes ritmo!_

_¿Acaso tus piernas no obedecen a tu cerebro?_

_Voy a necesitar zapatos nuevos_

_¿Acabas de pisarme otra vez?_

- Ya basta, estoy demasiado cansada, el baile no es lo mío – Me queje y luego detuve la música

Reiji – Ningún estudiante mío se da por vencido – Dijo llevándome de nuevo al centro

- Vamos Reiji, ya te he pisado 500 veces, cuanto más quieres que te pise – Chille soltándome de su agarre

Reiji – seria una burla si no puedo enseñarle a alguien como tu – Dijo serio estirando su mano

- Te dije que no – Dije desafiante

Reiji – Eres una mujer terca – Sentencio

Reí ante ese comentario – Solían decírmelo mucho en el circo – Dije divertida

Reiji – Trabajabas en un circo? – Pregunto sorprendido

- No sabias? Sí, después de que bajara del cielo trabaje en circos, casinos y varios bares– Explique

Reiji – ya veo.. Y porque bajaste del cielo? – Pregunto agarrándome desprevenida

_Odio tanto hablar de ello…_

- Es una larga historia.. No creo que te interese – Respondí sentándome en el frio suelo

Reiji – Tengo todo el tiempo de mundo – Dijo sentándose también

Nos miramos unos segundos, en mi mente hice una lista de pros y contra sobre contarle mi historia, al final resulto ser la lista de pros un poco mas larga

_Creo que puedes saber, pero… solo un poco_

- Hace mucho tiempo, conocí a un humano o un rey como algunos mortales lo llamaron. Era extremadamente hermoso y bondadoso. Yo había bajado del cielo en una misión única, ya ni siquiera la recuerdo, durante muchos días pasaba a saludar al joven rey y sin darme cuenta me enamore. El me conto todo sobre su mundo y yo al final termine haciendo lo mismo, pero hable de mas. Un día regrese a casa y escuche que tenían un prisionero humano, cuando fui a investigar, descubrí que había sido el rey a quien tanto amaba. Había robado el libro sangrado de los arcángeles para poder obtener la vida inmortal.

Reiji – Los humanos tienden a traicionar – Dijo serio

- Inmediatamente lo ejecutaron, algunos decidieron que ante el atrevimiento de los humanos los exterminarían por completo. Otros se rehusaron y optaron en la búsqueda del culpable, la segunda moción fue la ganadora, buscaron por meses pero nunca me encontraron y nunca confesé, algunos sabían que yo había sido la que quebró las reglas, mi padre me otorgo una oportunidad de escapar de ahí sin levantar sospechas

Reiji – Y quien es tu padre? Y que tienes que ver con Akane?– Pregunto

-Yo lo conozco como papa y los humanos como El arcángel miguel. Resulta que aquel rey fue manipulado por Drake, le contaría todo a ese sujeto para poder aniquilarlos y así no interferir con aquella guerra. Como pude escape de ahí, refugiándome en el mundo mortal, cambiando de vez en cuando de residencia, pasaron casi 200 años cuando por fin Akane me encontró en ese circo y me dio otra oportunidad

Reiji – Ya veo.. – Dijo analizando

- Soy una cobarde no? Confié en un humano y luego traicione a mi familia – Dije bajando la mirada

Reiji – nadie es perfecto – susurro bajando su mirada

_Intentas consolarme? no funcionara_

Luego fijo su vista de nuevo en mí y yo solo desvié la mirada

_Porque mis nervios me traicionan en un momento como este?_

Reiji – Porque odias a todos los vampiros? – Me pregunto sacándome de mis pensamientos

_No a todos, a ti no te odio_

- No los odio – Respondí nerviosa

_Porque no me puedo calmar? a donde se fue toda mi concentración?_

Reiji – No mientas, veo como nos miras… tú nos odias, di la verdad – Ordeno aun observándome

Me enoje al instante, como podía ser tan cínico?

- Y TU ESCONDES TUS EMOCIONES EN UNA MASCARA DE HOMBRE PERFECTO – grite enojada

Reiji – No cambies el tema – Dijo serio

– Somos iguales, tenemos miedo de algo – Susurre un poco temblorosa

_Que son estos escalofríos?_

El chico no emitió ninguna respuesta, solo se me quedo mirando pensativo

– Tengo.. Miedo, de que me traicionen de nuevo – Susurre intentando controlar mis nervios – Tanto como tú tienes miedo a estar bajo la sombra de tu hermano Shu siempre – pude decir con mi labio tembloroso

No podía hablar sobre mis miedos sin temblar, cada recuerdo que tenía sobre cómo me traicionaron volvía a mí en segundos y se intensificaron cuando el chico me hablo mas cerca

Reiji – Aunque tu miedo se puede solucionar, ya no hay nada que yo pueda hacer – Respondió levantándose del piso

Por fin deje de temblar, un ardor se concentro en mi garganta, le levante rápidamente y lo tome por los hombros

– De que rayos hablas? – Lo sacudí toscamente – Shu es Shu y tu eres Reiji, ambos son diferentes, deja de compararte con tu hermano – Grite conteniéndome para no golpearlo – Ese es el único defecto que tienes – susurre cabizbaja

Se deshizo de mi agarre y con su mano tomo la mía, levante mi vista y observe que sonreía cálido, algo en mi se agito e inmediato mi mente se quedo en blanco

_Si tan solo sonrieras así mas seguido_

Reiji – Vamos continuemos practicando – Dijo sacándome de mis ensoñaciones

Yo asentí, empezamos a bailar un poco mejor, me sentía más liviana y mi confianza mejoro considerablemente

Reiji – Estas mejorando – Dijo sorprendido

Me sentí feliz, mi trabajo estaba dando frutos y claro tenía un gran profesor

De un momento a otro me confundí y termine abajo del cuerpo del chico, con su cara muy cerca de la mía, el ya no tenía esas gafas pequeña, observe detenidamente sus ojos y lo vi

_Esos ojos rosados_

_Lucen vacios_

_¿Qué es lo que te falta? _

_Si tan solo pudiera ayudarte _

- Oye… estas muy cerca – Dije intentando remover mi cuerpo

Reiji – Así está bien.. – Dijo acercándose a mi cuello

_Esta sensación es extraña_

_Mi estomago está inquieto… _

_Porque siento estos escalofríos otra vez? _

Lentamente lamio mi cuello con mucha delicadeza, mi vista se nublo en segundos, luego un dolor punzante se situó en ese punto de mi cuello, cuando me di cuenta el vampiro estaba bebiendo mi sangre

Hacia pequeños gemidos de satisfacción, podía oír como mi líquido vital era succionado por él

Reiji – Tu sabor es delicioso – Susurro y luego volvió a absorber mi sangre

Inmediatamente entre en pánico y lo aleje con mucha fuerza

Al momento que lo separe bruscamente de mi cuello, la sangre seguía saliendo de este y goteaba hasta mis pechos

- Que crees que haces? – Chille volviendo en mí

Sentía mi cuello caliente, acerque mi mano y vi como la sangre continuaba aun saliendo de aquella herida, el chico me sonrió arrogante y por primera vez un brillo lujurioso se situó en sus ojos

_Deja de mirarme así_

_Siento que poco a poco mas vas a derretir_

Lentamente se acerco a mí, yo retrocedí hasta que me tropecé de nuevo y caí sentada. Intente retroceder otro poco pero ya era demasiado tarde, me levanto por ambas manos elevándome a tal punto que nuestras miradas se cruzaron

El dolor de mi cuello se intensifico mucho más y solté un quejido de dolor

Reiji – Esa cara me gusta – Dijo sonriendo arrogantemente

- Suéltame, porque haces esto? – Pregunte adolorida

Me soltó con delicadeza y aun sonriente me respondió

Reiji – Hay algo en ti… - Coloco una mano en mi cadera y otra en mi nuca – Que me atrae, no solo es tu delicioso sabor – Empujo mi cuello hacia adelante – Eres toda tu.. – Susurro

Me beso lentamente, aun tenía el sabor metálico de mi sangre en su boca, segundos después mi cordura desapareció y termine por corresponderle. Coloque ambos brazos sobre su cuello para profundizar más el beso

Estábamos tan concentrados en nosotros hasta que… A lo lejos se escucho un piano y un violín

Agitada y sonrojada le pregunte – De donde.. Viene… ese sonido?

Reiji – Creo.. Que de la sala de música – Respondió igual de agitado

Aun nos encontrábamos viéndonos fijamente, miles de preguntas se formularon en mi mente en cuestiones de segundo

_Y ahora que somos?_

- Solo hay algo que quiero preguntarte antes de irme – Dije rompiendo el silencio

Reiji – Y que es? – Dijo tomando mi mejilla con su mano

- Que haremos ahora? – Somos algo? – Pregunte aunque no lo crean nerviosa

El chico sonrió enormemente, me dio un corto beso en los labios, se acerco a mi oído y susurro despacio

Reiji – Después de hoy… me perteneces solo a mi – Dijo haciéndome sentir extraña de nuevo

Sonreí y le di un pequeño beso en la mejilla

- Eres un vampiro pervertido – Dije en voz baja sonrojada

Luego de eso nos despedimos, ya estaba amaneciendo y debía irme. Me encontré con Lisara en la puerta de la mansión muy sonrojada y sonriente.

Imagine lo que ocurrió, así que no pregunte nada en absoluto, ambas entramos a la limosina y llegamos en silencio hasta la casa

**En esa misma noche en la mansión **

_**LISARA POV **_

Me encontraba en el salón con la mirada de Subaru puesta en mí, ya me estaba empezando a irritar. Me miro unos segundos más hasta que por fin se digno a dirigirme la palabra

Subaru – TCH! Vamos a estudiar– Dijo caminando hacia las escaleras

Llegamos a una biblioteca obscura y pequeña, encendió una vela y el saco unos libros polvorientos

- Y la electricidad? – Pregunte horrorizada

Subaru – No lo necesitamos – Respondió cortante

Demonios, podría ser más aburrido? Toda la noche con este Sakamaki solos haciendo un estúpido trabajo de ciencias

- Ahh – suspire derrotada – Terminemos con esto – Dije sentándome en un pequeño escritorio

Estábamos investigando, Subaru se encargaba de buscar la información y yo la redactaba en el papel. Éramos muy buen equipo, tengo que admitir que aun que lo parezca es todo lo contrario a un flojo, aunque eso ya lo sabía

Quise alcanzar más hojas pero sin querer tumbe la vela que se encontraba sobre el escritorio donde escribía el informe.

En segundos la alfombra y el escritorio se les prendieron fuego, Subaru se dirigió rápidamente a donde yo me encontraba y me jalo hacia un lado

Subaru – Maldición, espera aquí – Dijo saliendo de la habitación apresuradamente

Nunca entendí porque corrió, para mí el fuego no era dañino, pero si no es usado correctamente podía ser letal. Como pude aspire el fuego, dejando solo un escritorio quemado y una alfombra casi desintegrada

Luego el chico llego con un enorme balde con agua

Yo le sonreí y continúe escribiendo el trabajo

Subaru – Y el fuego? – Pregunto atónito

- Lo extinguí – Respondí cortante

Subaru – Como.. tú hiciste? Que hiciste? – Pregunto aun confundido

- Ya te dije lo extinguí, deja de hacer preguntas estúpidas y sigue buscando – Dije señalando al estante donde se encontraban los libros

El chico obedeció y continuamos con el trabajo hasta que se hicieron las dos en punto

- Por fin – estire mis músculos y me levante de ahí – Ahh ya me puedo relajar – Dije guardando todo el trabajo

El albino me miro con un seño fruncido mientras guardaba aquellos libros enormes que habían servido de guía

- Deja de mirarme así! – Chille enojada

_Me pones nerviosa y no puedo soportarlo_

Dirigió su vista a mí, pero su expresión a un no había cambiado, un ligero escalofrió corrió por mi espalda, lentamente el chico se acerco a mí y me acorralo contra la pared

- Que haces.. Subaru?– Dije intentando salir del agarre del chico

Subaru – Quiero saber sobre ti.. – susurro

- Que dices, por qué quieres saber más sobre mi? – Intentaba huir de su cercanía pero no podía – Subaru, suéltame de inmediato o esto se pondrá feo– advertí desafiante al chico

_No podre controlarme más…_

Este no me respondió, solo continuo viéndome con esa expresión llena de curiosidad

Subaru – Si te suelto, huiras de nuevo – Dijo en voz baja

- Claro que lo voy a hacer, suéltame – Dije intentando controlar mi ira – Por favor, no quiero hacerte daño – Susurre

Subaru – Como tú podrías hacerme daño? – Pregunto enarcando una ceja

- Porque yo soy un monstruo… No quiero hacer daño a alguien otra vez– Susurre de nuevo bajando mi cabeza

Si me alteraba más, capaz haría explotar la habitación entera o peor… la mansión

El chico me soltó rápidamente, pero yo no pude huir, levante la vista y por fin su mirada había cambiado, ahora es una más relajada.

Lentamente llevo su mano a mi rostro y se acerco un poco más

_Sus manos son tibias…_

Subaru – No sabes lo que dices… el monstruo soy yo – Respondió aun con su mano en mi rostro

_No lo eres… En el fondo se que eres un chico dulce_

- Deja de bromear Subaru – Dije retirando su mano de mi cara

Me tomo por los hombros y me estampo contra el librero que tenia atrás, acerco mi mano a su pecho justo donde se supone que daba estar su corazón.

Sentía diminutos latidos, no todo el mundo podría sentirlos o escucharlos, pero yo a duras penas si pude sentir esos pequeños latidos

Subaru – Soy un monstruo sin corazón – Susurro triste

Me impresione a tal punto que creí que iba a llorar, como podría ser algo tan hermoso un monstruo?

_Ese cabello plateado hermoso_

_Esos ojos tan rojos como rubíes que tanto me gustan_

_Porque a pesar de que eres un vampiro al tocarte tus manos están tibias?_

Me fije de nuevo en su rostro, parecía dolido y triste, pero aun con todo eso, tenía que admitirlo, el me gustaba mucho, desde el primer día que lo vi, pero siempre trataba de ocultarlo

*** FLASH BACK***

Entre al salón de clases, el sensei me presento a mis compañeros y me dirigió amablemente a mi asiento

Mientras caminábamos entre las columnas de escritorios, divise que al final se encontraba un chico de cabellera blanca y ojos rojos que observaba el exterior con el seño fruncido, parecía todo un príncipe

Sensei – Sakamaki-kun ella es Lisara Iliad es una estudiante transferida de Nueva Zelanda, quiero que te encargues de contestar todas sus dudas – Me señalo y se volvió al frente del salón

El chico me miro unos segundos, una suave briza entro desde la ventana y su olor llego a mí de inmediato, era un vampiro. Pero aun con todo eso el era atractivo. Sentí que algo se revolvió en mi estomago, mis nervios se dispararon y no quería que se diera cuenta de ello

– Que tanto miras vampiro? – Pregunte nerviosa al chico

El chico abrió sus ojos y se mostro confundido

_Qué color tan hermoso.. Parecen rubíes_

- Quien rayos te crees? – Pregunto molesto

_Hasta su voz es hermosa_

– Alguien que no le gusta que la vean como si fuese un bicho raro – Respondí aun más nerviosa sentándome en mi asiento

- Yo no te vi así! – Exclamo enojado igualmente

Al final de la discusión nos ignoramos y yo de vez en cuando lo miraba de reojo sin que se diera cuenta, cubría mi rostro con algún libro o cuaderno ya que no quería que viera mi sonrojo

*** FIN FLASH BACK***

_No puedo seguir escondiendo estos sentimientos por mucho tiempo_

Respire profundamente, lo que iba a hacer requería de todo el valor que hay en mi

Tome su rostro triste con ambas manos y le di un suave beso en la comisura de sus labios, el se quedo petrificado, coloque una mano en su pecho de nuevo, y esta vez su corazón latía rápidamente

- No digas eso… - Susurre contra su boca – Si tu corazón aun hace esto, significa que no eres un monstruo – Y esta vez lo abrace fuertemente

El chico me abrazo de vuelta y enterró su cabeza en la curvatura de mi hombro, yo lo deje descansar ahí por varios minutos

Nos separe despacio y el chico todavía tenía una mirada vacía en su rostro, mi corazón se partió en dos inmediatamente

- Subaru, lo siento creí que te animaría un poco – Dije triste apartándome del chico

Este me tomo de nuevo por las muñecas y me tumbo al suelo, quedando el arriba de mí

Subaru – Como haces eso? – Chillo enojado mirándome a los ojos

- A.. a que te refieres? – Pregunte parpadeando rápidamente

Subaru - A que solo con tu tacto me siento vivo – Susurro desviando su mirada levemente sonrojado

_Qué lindo se ve así… tan sonrojado_

Yo no respondí, no había palabras que pudiera decir para explicarle que eso se llama cariño.

Si no hay palabras, hay acciones, decidí mostrárselo en vez de decirlo. Tome su mano y la coloque sobre mi pecho. El chico se sonrojo, intento retirarla pero yo se lo impedí

- Siente mis latidos, tu cercanía me provoca esto – Susurre tímidamente, creí que mi corazón saldría de mi pecho en cualquier momento

El solo siguió ahí con su mano puesta en mi pecho, sintiendo lentamente mis latidos…

_Luche para intentar apartarte de mi… ya que si juegas con fuego solo te quemaras_

_Pero… Me gustas y quiero que seas mío_

- Que vas a hacer Subaru? – Pregunte mirándolo fijamente aun sonrojada por estar a tan pocos centímetros – Ahora que sabes cómo me siento, me corresponderás? – Pregunte de nuevo, mis latidos se incrementaron rápidamente

La adrenalina corría por mi cuerpo, esperaba una respuesta negativa y en mi mente ya me había resignado, pero algo en mi todavía tenía esperanza de que me correspondiera

Me deslice rápidamente saliendo de entre sus brazos, me incorpore para marcharme, ya me había despreciado y no quería humillarme mas

Subaru – Espera – Tomo mi muñeca para evitar que continuara mi camino – Porque si sientes todo esto por mí, nunca lo demostraste? – Pregunto en un tono curioso

_Porque quizás si te acercas a mi sufras inmensamente…_

- Subaru, si estás conmigo es peligroso, he intentado alejarte de mí, pero… – Trague saliva despacio – No puedo luchar más con estos sentimiento – Susurre tristemente

El me dio vuelta rápidamente, me tomo por la cintura y me beso

Yo inmediatamente sentí una explosión en todo mi interior, esta era la respuesta que esperaba, sus labios eran cálidos y dulces, correspondí inmediatamente siendo atraída cada vez más por la dulzura de sus besos

Seguimos besándonos aumentando mas las velocidades como si no hubiese un mañana, todo de él me tenía hipnotizada. Luego nos separamos, fijo de nuevo esa mirada seria en mis ojos

Subaru – Tonta! – Exclamo enojado – Si me lo hubieses dicho desde un principio, quizás no estaríamos así ahora – Dijo alzando un poco su voz

_Qué? Tu también sientes algo por mi?_

_No juegues conmigo… no me ilusiones_

- A que te refieres? – Pregunte nerviosa

Subaru – A que – Se acerco de nuevo a mi rostro – Tu también me gustas – Susurro para luego besarme

Si fuese humana ya estaría muerta en este mismo instante, no creo que un corazón normal pueda soportar tanta felicidad y terror al mismo tiempo

Correspondí a su beso de nuevo pero esta vez era uno más salvaje, ahora el chico me tomo por la cintura, yo coloque mis brazos en su espalda, estábamos tan cerca

_**SUBARU POV **_

Estar tan cerca de ella hizo que algo en mi quisiera probar su sangre ahí mismo, pero tenía miedo de que alguno de mis hermanos sintiera su olor y nos descubriera. Nos separamos, yo aun estaba conteniéndome, no quería asustarla ni mucho menos hacerle daño

Lisara – Te quiero Subaru… - Susurro despacio

Mi cuerpo ardía a horrores, tenía que calmarme o esto se iba a poner mal.

- También te quiero – Respondí tímidamente

Ella me regalo una sonrisa de felicidad y yo inmediatamente vi su cuello blanco

La tenue luz de las velas, su aroma cerca, ella tan pegada a mi cuerpo y la noche tan silenciosa, fueron las principales causas por la cual no pude soportar más

_De verdad lo siento… yo lo intente_

Lentamente me acerque a su cuello y lo lamí, este estaba totalmente tibio haciendo que perdiera por completo el control, incruste mis colmillos en su cuello y ella soltó un gemido que me tomo por sorpresa

Cuando deguste correctamente su sangre, note que era tibia, dulce pero no empalagante y sabia a fresas o frambuesas.

Seguí bebiendo de ella hasta que sentí que se debilito lo suficiente como para el desmayo, y así fue, cuando me di cuenta ella estaba desmayada.

Me odie por hacerle esto a una chica tan adorable, sabía que yo era un monstruo y aun así se entrego a mi

Limpie los restos de la sangre en su cuello y la lleve a uno de los sillones que había ahí. Mientras dormía recogí el desastre que habíamos hecho en la biblioteca, los libros habían quedado desarreglados

_Reiji me matara por esto_

Las hojas del trabajo estaban mescladas y había tinta por todos lados de la alfombra

Ya eran las 4 am y estaba terminando de arreglar todo cuando oí unos quejidos provenientes del sillón donde coloque a Lisara. Mire con cuidado y la encontré sentada en este.

Me acerque a donde se encontraba, ella sonrió encantadoramente, me senté a su lado y le coloque una mano en su mejilla

- Como te sientes? – Pregunte preocupado

Ella tomo mi mano con la suya – Mucho mejor, si estás aquí – Respondió sonriente

_Ahí están de nuevo esos latidos extraños_

No pude evitar sonreírle, me acerque y la bese despacio

- Te quiero, aunque sea un monstruo – Susurre contra sus labios

Lisara – Tú no eres un monstruo, tu solo eres Subaru – Susurro contra los míos

_Tú me haces sentir más que un monstruo_

_Me haces querer ser mejor_

Juntos vimos como casi amanecía, ya era mi hora de dormir y aun estaba con ella

- Creo que es hora de que te vayas… – Susurre levantándome del asiento – Mañana tendremos otro día – Dije antes de que lo mal interpretara

Al parecer no lo hizo, me sonrió, nos besamos una última vez por ahora, y ella desapareció por la puerta

* * *

POR FIN! TERMINE! NO SE IMAGINAN CUANTO ME TARDE EN HACER ESTE CAPITULO, ESPERO QUE SEA DE SU AGRADO, Y PUES TODAVIA NO SE HA SOLUCIONADO MIS PROBLEMAS SOLO ESPERO QUE TENGAN UN POCO DE PASIENCIA AL MOMENTO DE SUBIR LOS CAPITULOS


	14. Chapter 14 Todo cambia

Estoy muy feliz que a tantas personas les guste mi fic de verdad muchas gracias

yurikohato89: Aun están en eso jeje espero que te guste este cap fue un poco difícil

Flor Carmesi: No imaginas cuanto me alegra que pienses eso y que bueno que te di un poco de inspiración

shirayuuki-hime: Aquí está el siguiente cap espero que te guste

Misha-Tan: pues gracias, me alegra leer ese tipo de comentarios

* * *

**Capitulo 14**

**Todo cambia en algún momento**

_**AKANE POV **_

Lentamente abrí mis ojos, no me encontraba en mi habitación, divise bien el lugar, estaba en la habitación de Shu, rápidamente me destape de entre las sabanas y observe que aún conservaba la ropa de ayer

Moví mis manos entre las colchas buscando el cuerpo de Shu, pero no estaba ahí, busque mi bolso y saque mi teléfono para ver la hora, tenia 8 mensajes sin leer, casi todos burlas de mi hermano, aunque uno me llamo mucho la atención

- .. Es de papa – Susurre

_- Querida Akane, tu hermano me comento que empezaste a salir con uno de los hijos de Karl, no te imaginas lo orgulloso que estoy de ti, quisiera verte lo antes posible, ya que hay algo que quiero comentarte – Te quiero mucho… Papa_

- Ese imbécil – Cerré mi teléfono enojada – Sera mejor que me vaya – Salí de las mantas

Cuando me acerque a la cómoda de la habitación, observe que en ella se encontraba una camisa blanca con mangas largas y unas medias largas negras, encima había una nota

_- Te espero en el salón.. Shu_

- Creo que quiere que me la coloque – Susurre feliz

Tome la camisa y la lleve a mi nariz, esta era la misma que había usado en nuestra cita de anoche, su aroma estaba impregnado en ella

Me deshice de mi arrugado vestido y me coloque la camisa blanca del chico, me quedaba enorme, aunque solo un poco larga más arriba de las rodillas, retire mis tacones y me coloque las medias. Cuando me vi en el espejo parecía la hermana gemela de un panda

Rápidamente me dirigí al baño para arreglarme un poco, cuando llegue me retire todo el maquillaje y con mis dedos desenrede los nudos de mi cabello. Ya estaba lista para bajar a ver a Shu

Baje al salón y ahí estaban todos los Sakamaki reunidos incluyendo a Yui, creo que hablaban de algo importante porque sus caras eran totalmente serias. Aunque cuando me acerque más dejaron de hablar inmediatamente

Todos me observaron un poco sorprendidos, yo solo les ofrecí una sonrisa tranquila.

- Buenos días a todos – Dije acercándome al sofá donde shu estaba sentado

Yui – Bue.. Buenos días Akane-chan – Dijo nerviosa

Todos los demás saludaron con un "hola"

Cuando me encontraba al lado de Shu, me ofreció una sonrisa de medio lado

- Buenos días shu – Susurre en su oído

Le di un corto beso en los labios y me senté en su regazo como si nada, el me abrazo fuertemente y se acerco a mi oído

Shu – Buenos días hermosa – Susurro muy despacio

Levante la mirada, observe que Raito y Ayato me brindaban una enorme sonrisa picara, Subaru estaba sonrojado y me desvió la mirada, Reiji nos veía serio, Kanato solo comía dulces y la pequeña Yui bajo su cabeza avergonzada

- Interrumpo algo? – Pregunte haciéndome la inocente

Algunos sonrieron ante la pregunta, solo reiji y yui estaban iguales

Reiji – Ya que tenemos una invitada y nadie nos lo dijo – Vio a shu con mala cara – Deberíamos ir a desayunar juntos – Comento para luego levantarse de su lugar

Kanato se retiro igual con su oso teddy en sus manos. Raito se nos acerco y se coloco justo en frente sonriéndonos de una manera más lujuriosa

Raito – Entonces… anoche hubo acción? – Pregunto acomodando su sombrero

Ayato – Vaya… Shu no creía que lo hicieras tan pronto – Exclamo divertido

A shu se le dibujo una sonrisa en el rostro mientras que yo los mire seria

- No paso nada – Dije cortante

Raito – No? Y porque estas vestida solo con su camisa? – Pregunto a un más divertido recorriendo mi cuerpo con la mirada

Ayato – Yaa dilo de una vez – Dijo divertido apoyado del espaldar de la silla donde se encontraba Yui

- Ya te dije – Chille irritada – Dejen de molestar – Dije escondiendo mi rostro en el cuello de Shu

Raito – Shu-san tu novia es muy tímida – Comento cantarín

Shu – No la molesten – Dijo aun sonriente

- Te castigare por esto – Susurre bajo y seductoramente

Sentí como algunos de sus músculos se tensaron y sonreí triunfante.

Minutos después nos fuimos a desayunar todos juntos, yo me senté al lado de Shu y de la pequeña Yui ya que ella sería mi salvadora hoy

- Yui-chan, necesito un favor, podemos hablar en tu habitación? – Pregunte en susurros, no quería que ellos me escucharan

La chica asintió y continuamos con nuestra comida. Termine rápidamente di las gracias a Reiji y me dirigí a la habitación de Yui, la chica entro minutos después.

Yui – Que.. Necesitas Akane-chan? – Pregunto tímidamente

- Préstame algo de ropa – Respondí en voz baja – No tengo nada debajo de la camisa de Shu – Susurre apenada

La chica sonrojada se fue corriendo a su armario y de allí saco algo con que taparme, unos vaqueros cortos y dos pares de short muy lindos

Tome uno de color negro – Este me gusta –– Me coloque frente al espejo del cuarto – Me quedara muy bien – Sonreí feliz

Yui – Si.. Quieres puedes tenerlo, yo nunca lo he usado – Dijo en voz baja

- Gracias Yui-chan, nos vemos mañana – Dije alegre y luego deposite un beso en su frente

Salí al baño, encendí la ducha y me limpie por completo, tratando de no mojar mi cabello.

Entre rápidamente al cuarto de Shu, me coloque el short, arregle la camisa blanca, metiéndola debajo de este, le subí las mangas hasta mis codos, coloque los tacones del día anterior, metí el vestido en mi diminuto bolso y salí disparada hacia mi departamento

Antes de irme debía avisar a Shu, busque por todas las habitaciones del primer piso y los encontré reunidos en una pequeña sala de juegos.

- Shu, ya me voy – Dije sentándome a su lado

Shu – A dónde vas? – Pregunto serio

- Al castillo de mi padre – Respondí encogiéndome de hombros

Raito se acerco lentamente a donde nos encontrábamos, sentí su aliento en mi oreja. Trate de parecer indiferente a su presencia pero no me funciono muy bien.

Raito – Tienes unas piernas preciosas – Susurro en mi oído

Shu se levanto rápidamente dirigiéndole una mirada asesina al castaño, este sonrió como siempre y se encogió de hombros

_Qué lindo eres cuando estas celoso_

Lo abrace y le di un corto beso en los labios – Nos vemos mañana – Susurre cerca de su boca

Este me abrazo y enterró su nariz inmediatamente en mi cuello, aspiraba profundo, como si fuera la última vez que nos veríamos.

Se acerco a mi oído y susurro de vuelta – No puedo esperar preciosa – Dijo en un tono sensual

_Maldición, no me hagas esto…_

Sonreí nerviosamente y me encamine a la salida, pero luego se me ocurrió una pequeña travesura

_Lo siento Nozomi_

- Ahh, Raito-chan si tanto te gustan mis piernas, deberías ver las de Nozomi – Sonreí malévolamente – Son más hermosas que las mías – Dije saliendo de la habitación

Solo pude escuchar unas carcajadas de parte del chico

Raito – Lo tomare en cuenta – Fue lo último que pude escuchar

**Minutos después...**

Llegue a mi departamento, aun atontada por la noche anterior, fue una de las mejores citas del mundo, pero de repente mientras pensaba en los profundos ojos azules de Shu sentí un vacio que ahueco mi pecho

_Que es esto?_

Una profunda tristeza me invadió, me sentía vacía y sola, cosa que no sentía cuando estaba con Shu. Inmediatamente supe lo que me pasaba

_Me enamore por completo de Shu…_

Llegue al lobby y note que no había nadie en el, de hecho no había nadie en el departamento, le mande un texto a mi hermano a su celular y subí corriendo a mi habitación

Me coloque ropa deportiva y abrí el portal rumbo al castillo de mi padre. La gran puerta estaba abierta, aun confusa entré, nadie me recibió, un leve olor llego a mi nariz proveniente del salón del trono y corrí rápidamente hasta allá.

Cuando vi el lugar estaba destruido y repleto de sangre, mis sentidos se encendieron, me acerque más y pude notar que era el mismo olor de la sangre de mi padre. Sentí pánico, mi cuerpo empezó a temblar.

_Que está pasando?_

Mientras recorría todo el lugar también me pude percatar que había sangre de alguien que no conocía por casi todo el lugar. Mi pánico aumento y se me entumecieron los labios.

- PADRE – Grite eufóricamente

Una fuerte ráfaga de viento se hizo presente, mantuve mis ojos cerrados hasta que la tormenta se disperso. No podía sentir su presencia pero justo enfrente de mi apareció la figura de un chico alto y delgado

- Quien demonios eres tú? – Pregunte desafiante

El solo me sonrió mientras se acercaba lentamente a mí, me tomo varios segundos reconocerlo, era aquel sirviente de Drake… Luka. Ese cabello rubio largo y esos ojos morados no los olvidaría jamás.

- maldito… donde esta mi padre? – Pregunte enojándome cada vez más

Luka – Olvídate del viejo y de Drake – Dijo acercando su mano a mi rostro – Ahora yo seré quien gobierne el inframundo – Sonrió triunfante

A caso este sujeto estaba loco? Como podía gobernar el inframundo si todavía habían 6 clanes mas aparte del nuestro, tendría que extinguir a toda la nobleza del infierno para poder gobernar en el, sin mencionar retar al mismísimo Lucifer, quien hace años que estaba en un profundo sueño

- Suelta – retire su mano de mi rostro con brusquedad – Estas loco si piensas que te dejare acabar con mi clan – Me retire varios pasos de el

Algo no andaba bien en este sujeto, vi su mano izquierda y en ella se encontraba el anillo de mi padre. Algo que solo el líder del clan debía tener en su poder. Si mi padre no lo tenía significaba solo una cosa…

-Está muerto – susurre con una mueca de horror

Luka – Correcto – Sonrió de nuevo ahora mas terrorífico que antes – Y tu muy pronto también lo estarás – Dijo acercándose a mí de nuevo

- Mataste a mi padre – Susurre aun atónita

Luka – Y a tu querido Drake también – Esbozo una enorme sonrisa sádica

No me importaba el hecho de Drake muerto, eso me hacia un poco feliz, pero mi padre era otra cosa, nunca fuimos los mas unidos, cualquiera que viera nuestra relación diría que era amor-odio. Miles de recuerdos a su lado brotaron a mi mente e inmediatamente, las lagrimas se hicieron presentes en mis ojos, una por una descendieron hasta mis mejillas y yo aun me encontraba observando a ese bastardo fijamente.

_Odio_

Mi ira era incontrolable, mi sangre hervía, debía vengar a mi padre y a Nate. Sentí como me transformaba lentamente debido a la rabia, nunca había sentido tanto odio hacia un ser.

Por una última vez me convertiré en esa criatura que tanto odio, lo haría sufrir por todo lo que me había provocado, le daría la peor de las torturas y cuando me rogara que parara lo haría más doloroso.

No me importaba perder el conocimiento debido a la ira, aunque no sabía si después podría detenerme.

Luego todo se volvió negro…

_**SHION POV**_

Me encontraba con los chicos bebiendo unos tragos cuando, recibí un texto departe de mi hermana, me dijo que padre la había invitado al castillo y que debía ir inmediatamente, así que nos dirigimos hacia allá

Al atravesar el portal pude notar un olor a sangre inmediatamente, vi como el castillo se estremecía con pequeños temblores y rayos de colores rompían las gruesas paredes de este. Rápidamente corrimos hasta el interior descubriendo que mi hermana Akane estaba completamente empapada de sangre.

Kaori – Que es esto? – Dijo con horror cubriéndose la boca

- AKANE! – Grite intentando sacarla de su trance

Era inútil se había salido de control y ya ni siquiera mi voz la podía alcanzar, todos nos quedamos atrás esperando a que se calmara. Luego vi otro sujeto que intento atacarla, pero mi hermana lo esquivo. Luego el sujeto ya no existía, ella lo había desintegrado totalmente, como siempre solo quedo un pozo de sangre en el suelo

Vi como dirigió su mano hacia aquel liquido carmesí y la empapo totalmente, distinguí aquella sonrisa sádica en su rostro, lentamente se llevo aquella sangre a su boca degustándola

Akane – Delicioso – Susurro aun con esa sonrisa escalofriante en su rostro

- AKANE DETENTE, ESTA NO ERES TU! – Grite aun con la esperanza de que volviera en si

Ella me observo por el rabillo del ojo y luego se volteo lentamente a nosotros. Aun sonreía como si hubiese escuchado el mejor de los chistes, divise que en aquella mano tenía el anillo de mi padre, solo lo sostenía con muchísima fuerza

- Nee-san que te sucede? – Pregunte en voz baja – Porque estás haciendo esto? – Esta vez fue en tono de horror

Su sonrisa despareció inmediatamente y luego sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas

Akane – Papa… esta.. Muerto – Susurro con lágrimas en los ojos

Su apariencia volvió a ser la misma, solo que todavía se encontraba totalmente empapada del liquido color carmesí. Se desplomo perdiendo la conciencia mientras que yo solo observaba estupefacto. Lentamente me acerque a ella tomándola entre mis brazos y sentí como su cuerpo estaba todo tenso por la gran cantidad de energía que uso en esta batalla.

Otra vez ella había luchado y yo no estaba para apoyarla, me odio por no estar siempre para ella, ya que lidiaba con este tipo de situaciones y aun cuando intentara con todas sus fuerzas evitarlas se veía involucrada en ellas

- Desde ahora no te preocuparas más…. Yo te protegeré – Susurre acariciando su cabeza lentamente

Megumi – Kain-san… muerto? – Dijo tristemente y yo asentí con duda

Kaori – Menos mal que todos estamos bien – Dijo acercándose a donde estábamos mi hermana y yo

Johan y Nozomi solo tenían una profunda cara de tristeza en su rostro

Megumi – Y ahora qué hacemos con todo esto? – Pregunto consternada

- Debemos llevarnos a mi hermana para que descanse, luego discutiremos el resto – Dije sosteniendo a mi hermana en brazos para llevarla de nuevo a nuestro hogar

Los chicos localizaron el cuerpo de mi padre, se encontraba en la mazmorra del castillo, su cabeza había sido separada de su cuerpo. Era la tercera vez que era asesinado y ya no podía resucitar más.

Deje a Megumi y a Johan en el castillo por si algo ocurría, mientras Kaori, Nozomi y yo llevábamos a mi hermana hasta nuestro departamento para que descansara.

Lentamente la deposite en su cama para que descansara más a gusto, estuve horas limpiando su destrozado cuerpo que tenia, moretones, raspones y torceduras. Lo acobije con las sabanas, acaricie su cabeza una vez más y deposite un suave beso en su frente.

Camine hacia el salón donde ya se encontraban todos esperando algunas respuestas de mi parte, aunque ni yo mismo sabía lo que había ocurrido, por intuición, se que alguien asesino a mi padre y Akane lo mato, ahora no sabía quién lo había enviado.

Nozomi – Como esta? – Pregunto preocupada

- Se pondrá bien – Respondí aun metido en mis pensamientos

Megumi – Si solo hubiésemos llegado un poco antes, ella no …. – No termino la oración, aunque todos ya sabíamos lo que quiso decir

- No podemos hacer nada ya, alguien debe hacerse cargo de nuestro clan… y esa es Akane – Dije triste

Johan – Significa el regreso de todos nosotros al inframundo? – Pregunto de brazos cruzados

- Eso creo – Respondí pensativo

Nozomi – Todo ha terminado – Susurro

Pasaron días y ninguno de nosotros se había presentado al instituto, ignorábamos llamadas o mensajes, incluso nos enteramos que el mismo Karl Heinz había enviado una carta. Aun así ninguno de nosotros tuvo contacto con el mundo exterior. Solo estábamos esperando el despertar de mi hermana

En el día número 4 ella por fin despertó, aunque se encontraba muy débil y destruida.

- Como te encuentras? – Pregunte acariciando su suave rostro

Ella me regalo una sonrisa tranquila y tomo mi mano con la suya

Akane – Mucho mejor… gracias – Dijo tímidamente

Todos nos encontrábamos en su habitación escuchando la historia detalladamente, no quise contarle que probó la sangre de aquel individuo por miedo a que entrara en pánico

Akane – Ahora.. Nuestro padre murió – Dijo en vos baja y agacho la cabeza

Poco a poco vi como lloraba, esta no era mi hermana de siempre, ahora estaba más flaca, débil, destruida, sus heridas no habían sanado por completo y su mirada perdió brillo.

- Eso no es tu culpa – Dijimos en tono bajo. Nos miramos sorprendidos, habíamos dicho la misma frase al mismo tiempo.

Yo le sonreí cálidamente y la abrace hasta que se quedo profundamente dormida

_Después de hoy… ya no abran más sufrimientos en nuestras vidas_

**Dos semanas después…**

_**NORMAL POV**_

Shion – Estoy aburrido – Dijo sentado en el estudio – Quiero salir – vio a su hermana con una mirada suplicante

Akane – Debemos organizar el funeral y la coronación – Dijo de piernas cruzadas revisando algunos documentos

El silencio se hizo presente, hace días que todos estaban ocupados con los trámites, la escuela había terminado, Akane se graduó y los demás subieron de grado.

Shion – Ya han pasado dos semanas… - Susurro con nostalgia

La chica bajo los papeles que estaba leyendo

Akane – Siento que todo es mi culpa – Dijo tristemente viendo a su hermano

Este negó con la cabeza y la miro tiernamente, ella asintió y le dedico una sonrisa vacía

Akane – Lo sé.. – Susurro muy despacio

Sora – Akane-sama tiene una llamada departe de uno de los hijos de Tougo Sakamaki – Dijo la sirvienta al otro lado de la puerta

Akane bajo su mirada triste, ya era la quinta vez que llamaba al día, sentía que poco a poco destruía su propio corazón y junto con él a Shu…

Akane – Esta bien… ponlo en la línea – Dijo nerviosa

_**SHU POV**_

Habían pasado semanas que no sabía nada de ella, desde aquella cita, no contesta su móvil y no fue a la ceremonia de graduación del instituto

Mis hermanos y yo estábamos sumamente preocupados, ya que para mi sorpresa, ellos se habían enamorado de las amigas de Akane.

Escuche que su padre había muerto y que ahora ella seria la nueva líder de su clan. Estuve deprimido muchos días sin poder escuchar su voz, sin su olor y sobre todo sin su calor. Me estaba impacientando y decidí llamarla una vez más. Para mi suerte, esta vez respondió el teléfono

Akane – Shu… yo lo siento – sentí la tristeza en su voz

Algo en pareció desgarrase cuando la oí, tan triste, tan dolida… aquella persona que era lo más importante en este mundo para mi estaba sufriendo y yo no podía hacer nada para aliviar su pena

- Tu.. Estas bien? – Fue lo único que pude preguntar

Akane – Si..Tengo muchas cosas que hacer… el funeral y la coronación – Explico aun con ese tono triste

Quería abrazarla y hacerla sentir segura en mis brazos, quería estar con ella, darle mi apoyo… pero sobre todo

_No quiero perderla_

- Quiero verte – Dije intentando animarla un poco

Akane – Yo igual.. – Susurro – Pero, primero necesito atender estos asuntos – Dijo sonando algo decidida

- Entiendo, espero verte pronto hermosa – Estaba pensando en su tono de voz, que estaría pensando?

Akane – Nos veremos mañana lo prometo… tengo un plan– Dijo en un tono de voz bajo

Yo sonreí, aun con la muerte de su padre no dejaba de ser astuta

**Al día siguiente…**

_**SHION POV**_

Era el día del funeral de mi padre, personas importantes de todo el inframundo y algunas del mundo mortal estaban presentes. Algunos charlaban tranquilamente, como si fuese una reunión común y corriente, aunque en el medio del salón se encontraba una lujosa urna con el cuerpo de mi padre.

Miles de rosas rojas adornaban la habitación, los colores dorados y rojos predominaban por todos lados. Un grupo de mujeres lloraban cerca de la urna de mi padre, asumí por su vestimenta, que eran las novias de mi padre.

Dejando todo esto a un lado, yo me encontraba haciendo de anfitrión junto con Kaori, todos mis amigos estaban presentes, pero faltaba lo más importante… Mi hermana la futura sucesora de nuestro clan. Llevaba aproximadamente 2 horas en la habitación de arriba arreglándose para la presentación.

- Demonios! – Exclame desesperado – Donde estará Akane? – Pregunte divisando mi reloj

Mientras veía mi reloj note que un cierto grupo de personas se acercaban a la urna. Cuando los observe con cuidado, vi que eran los hermanos Sakamaki acompañados por su padre.

Karl Heinz – Buenas tardes – Hizo una reverencia junto con sus hijos – Lamento mucho su pérdida – Dijo colocando una cara preocupada

- Muchas gracias por haber venido Karl Heinz – Dije haciendo una reverencia

Todos los hermanos me veían como si nada ocurriera, algunos se encontraban irritados por la presencia de su padre. Era divertido observar sus rostros, pero tenía cosas más importantes que hacer que divertirme.

Esperen solo había 5, donde estaban la humana y el idiota?

- Creo que te falta personas – Opine curioso

Karl – Ayato y la jovencita se quedaron en casa, parece que ella no se siente muy bien – Respondió sin alguna emoción

Yo asentí, me daba curiosidad pero alguien me saco de mis pensamientos.

Megumi – OH! – Exclamo con sorpresa – Karl Heinz si viniste – Dijo acercándose al vampiro

Karl Heinz – Megumi-chan, pero que hermosa te ves – Dijo Detallando el cuerpo de la chica

Megumi siempre vestía de manera provocadora, esa era su naturaleza, tenía un vestido extrapole color negro con un largo escote en V hasta el abdomen.

Megumi – Pervertido – Chillo ante la mirada de el vampiro y luego poso su atención a los hermanos – Como están chicos? – Pregunto cortésmente

Algunos asintieron y otros se quedaron en silencio

Karl Heinz – Y díganme donde esta mi socia? – Pregunto buscando a mi hermana por toda la habitación

- Vamos Tougo, sabemos que eso de ser "socios" fue una pequeña mentira tuya para presentarle a mi hermana a alguno de tus hijos – Dije seriamente, no me gusta que manipularan a mi familia de esa manera

Karl Heinz – Tal vez – Respondió encogiéndose de hombros y ofreciéndome una sonrisa picara

Rodé mis ojos y esta vez me fije en los hermanos que parecía que buscaban algo. Eran muy obvios, buscaban a las chicas, aunque algunas estaban vistiéndose y otras no se encontraban en el castillo.

Ignorando totalmente a Karl Heinz me acerque a ellos lentamente, llevábamos 18 días sin vernos, así que imagine que querían verlas de inmediato, aunque por ordenes de mi hermana no debía dejar pasar a nadie salvo algunos de cierta lista.

- No tengo permitido decirles esto – Carraspee un poco – Lisara y Nozomi están en el techo admirando la puesta del sol – Vi divertido a Subaru y a Raito – Yoko está en la habitación continua buscando algún vino – Observe el rostro de Reiji – Y Alice debería estar por llegar – Vi el iluminado rostro de kanato

Todos los hermanos se separaron inmediatamente dejándome a solas con Shu, el me miraba sin mucho interés mientras yo solo le ofrecía una sonrisa picara. Me acerque a su lado, ambos éramos de la misma altura y eso facilito el hablarle

- Mi hermana está en la habitación de arriba – Susurre para luego marcharme

_NORMAL POV_

Shu subió rápidamente las escaleras hacia la habitación de la peli roja, sin siquiera tocar la puerta entro rápidamente y se llevo una gran sorpresa

La chica se encontraba de espaldas a él colocándose un lujoso vestido corto color dorado. Shu se quedo inmóvil podía ver su suave y nívea piel, inhalo profundamente llenándose de ese perfume hipnotizarte que poseía

Shu – Estas hermosa – Dijo haciendo que la chica se girara hacia el

Ambos se abrazaron al instante. Fuertemente uno era sostenido por el otro. Se miraron a los ojos unos segundos y luego se besaron apasionadamente, Shu llevo a la peli roja hasta la pared más cercana, esta coloco sus brazos en el cuello del vampiro profundizando más el beso.

La adrenalina y el deseo se hicieron presentes en el cuerpo de ambos, Shu tomo a Akane por los glúteos y la levanto hasta que la chica quedo a su altura, mientras que esta enroscó sus piernas en la cintura del chico

Continuaron besándose minutos, hasta que se quedaron totalmente sin aire. La chica tenía los labios entumecidos y el rubio un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. Ambos agitados aun en esa comprometedora posición unieron sus frentes para después sonreír satisfactoriamente.

Akane – Te extrañe Shu – sonrió alegremente

Shu – Yo.. También te extrañe – Susurro un poco avergonzado – No me vuelvas a dejar – enterró su rostro en el cuello de la chica

Inmediatamente alguien llamo a la puerta interrumpiendo el momento, Shu bajo a Akane y ella corrió a abrir rápidamente. Era Shion el que estaba al otro lado, lucia molesto y algo desesperado

Akane – No es buen momento – Dijo intentando cerrar otra vez la puerta

Shion – Es enserio.. Te estás tardando – le dijo seriamente

Akane – Mierda – Susurro en voz baja – estaré ahí en 5 minutos

El chico asintió y se retiro de la habitación rápidamente. Akane le dirigió una mirada de suplica a Shu

Shu – está bien, te veré abajo – Dijo retirándose también de la habitación

_**AKANE POV**_

Me mire en el espejo, estaba lista para ser la nueva líder?, mis nervios se notaban a leguas, mi cuerpo no paraba de temblar y aun me sentía débil por la pelea contra ese sujeto. Nunca me sentí como hoy, incluso con el apoyo de Shu me encontraba tremendamente nerviosa.

_Ya tome mi decisión, lo siento Shu, no quiero que renuncies a nada_

Me desvestí inmediatamente, coloque unos pantalones negros pegados, zapatatillas converse blancas y una camiseta blanca sin mangas que mostraba un poco de mi brasear a los costados, tome toda mi ropa, zapatos, aparatos electrónicos y accesorios colocándolos en dos valijas.

Eche un vistazo a mi habitación nuevamente, no había nada, como pude abrí un portal ya que me quedaba un poco de magia. Llegue a mi coche sin ser vista por alguien, coloque las valijas en el maletero de mi coche y rápidamente me dirigí de nuevo a mi habitación.

Le indique a una de las sirvientas que anunciara mi aparición, cuando baje las escaleras todos me veían con una mirada de sombro, ya que no me encontraba para nada arreglada.

Shion – Akane, que haces? – Pregunto aun mas sorprendido de lo normal

Sonreí pícaramente y le guiñe un ojo de forma traviesa. Decidí acercarme al cuerpo de mi padre para darle un último adiós, le coloque una rosa roja en el bolsillo de su traje y bese su mejilla tiernamente

- Te amo – Susurre en su oído

Me dirigí al centro del salón donde las miradas curiosas se posaron sobre mí, incluyendo a los Sakamaki y a mis amigos. Sonreí de manera arrogante y me dispuse a empezar mi discurso

- Muy buenas noches a todos mis invitados, algunos se preguntaran que hago vestida así – Explique señalando mi vestuario – Verán.. Yo Akane Hajima la hija mayor de Kain Hajima, renuncio a mi puesto como heredera del clan y lo dejo en manos de mi hermano Shion Hajima – esta vez mi mirada era una de seriedad

Algunos se encontraban con la boca abierta, otros estaban listos para protestar cuando impedí que lo hicieran

- Esta ha sido mi decisión – Camine hasta mi hermano lentamente

En el camino hice en mi mano derecha un pequeño corte de donde empezó a brotar sangre, tome el anillo de la familia con la misma mano y lo impregne de ese líquido color carmesí. Tome la mano derecha de mi hermano, le realice un corte igual al mío para unir nuestras manos.

- Yo Akane Hajima, declaro a Shion Hajima como el líder de nuestro clan – Alce nuestras manos de forma victoriosa

Shion – No tienes remedio – Dijo ofreciéndome una de sus mejores sonrisas de agradecimiento

- Te quiero hermano – Susurre para luego soltar nuestras manos y colocarle el anillo

…- Pero señorita Akane, su hermano no posee la misma fuerza que usted – Reprocho un hombre robusto

- Olvídense de eso – Grite irritada – Ya no hay vuelta atrás – Sonreí de manera sádica

Algunos aplaudieron a mi hermano y otros solo se tragaron sus palabras.

- Nos vemos pronto – susurre en el oído de mi hermano

Me despedí con las mismas palabras a Nozomi, Yoko, Kaori, Johan, Alice, Ryu y Megumi. Quienes me dedicaron un verdadero gesto de felicidad seguido de algunos "cuando tú quieras" o "Claro que sí!"

A la salida me encontré con Tougo Sakamaki quien me aplaudía junto a sus hijos, entre ellos no vi a Shu, me asuste un poco, aunque enseguida entendí que

_Es lo mejor para ambos_

Le sonreí de manera orgullosa y mientras pasaba

- Nos veremos pronto Karl Heinz – Susurre mientras pasaba – Adiós chicos – Dije para luego desaparecer en el elevador

Mi cuerpo se relajo inmediatamente, un gran alivio se apodero por completo de mi, solo hacía falta Shu

Me encontré de nuevo junto a mi coche y me sorprendí bastante

**FIN**

* * *

SORRY SI TARDE MUCHO, ME FUI DE VIAJE :3 EN FIN ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE.

DEJEN REVIEWS SI QUIEREN UN POCO MAS DE LA HISTORIA


	15. Chapter 15 Shu y Akane Que paso después?

**Toda una vida juntos**

A petición subiré este cap, ya que me encanto que comentaran y me inspire para esto

AVISO IMPORTANTE! ESTE ES EL CAPITULO MAS EMPALAGOSO QUE HE HECHO DESDE QUE ESTOY ESCRIBIENDO : 3 ESTOY ORGULLOSA DE MI TRABAJO

* * *

**Capitulo 15**

_**AKANE POV**_

***FLASH BACK***

Llegue a mi coche y me sorprendió encontrar a nada más y nada menos que a Shu Sakamaki, su camisa blanca tenia los dos primeros botones abiertos dejando un poco al descubierto su blanco pecho, sus jeans azules un poco desgastados y zapatos deportivos negros. Sosteniendo un enorme ramo de rosas azules y rojas.

Estaba sonriendo y cuando lo conocí no acostumbraba sonreír mucho, pero pude notar que solo me sonreía a mí.

- Shu, que haces aquí? – Pregunte acercándome al rubio

Shu – No lo sé, quiero ir contigo – Respondió divertido encogiéndose de hombros

- Estas loco? – Pregunte exaltada – Dejaras a tu familia y tu lugar como el líder de la familia Sakamaki – Intentaba que pensara un poco y que no actuara por impulso

Shu – De que vale tener todo eso – Lazo el ramo al interior de mi coche – si no te tengo a ti? – Fijo su mirada en la mía

_Esos ojos_

Azules zafiro hermosos y a la vez peligrosos, sabía que en el fondo de esa mirada se escondía la lujuria

No podía hacer otra cosa que abrazarlo, si estaba dispuesto a dejar todo por mí, yo estaba dispuesta por hacer lo mismo por él.

- Te quiero a mi lado – Susurre en su oído

El cortó nuestro abrazo, se arrodillo y tomo mi mano derecha con la suya, mis nervios se dispararon, si esto era lo que yo creía que era sería mejor detenerlo en este mismo instante. Iba a advertirle que en otro momento ya que este no era el escenario mas romántico del mundo, pero él no me dejo hacerlo

Shu – Tú lo eres todo para mí – Susurro para luego besar mi mano con extrema delicadeza

En ese lugar donde me había besado sentía un leve cosquilleo, sentía el cuerpo arder y mis piernas temblaban. Me derrumbe justo a su altura, tome su rostro con las dos manos y lo bese.

Era un beso como si no hubiese un mañana, tenía que transmitirle todos mis sentimientos en ese beso, quería que entendiera que el también lo era para mí.

_Lo más importante_

Nos separamos al instante, el me sonrió de una manera cálida y yo le correspondí con otra sonrisa solo que esta era una de enorme felicidad

Shu – Ya vámonos – me levanto y ambos entramos en el coche – A donde quiere ir señorita? – Pregunto ajustándose el cinturón de seguridad

Baje el techo, dejándolo en su forma de convertible, encendí el estéreo y le sonreí pícaramente

- Con tal de que estemos juntos – Me coloque lentes de sol negros – A donde el viento nos lleve – Respondí sonriente

Shu – A si será – Dijo y luego beso de nuevo mi mano

***FIN FLASHBACK* **

- Shu! – Grite enojada – Quieres dejar de holgazanear y ayudarme con la mudanza? – Me queje intentando no tirar el contenido de las cajas que tenía apiladas en mis manos

El me sonrió desde el sofá nuevo y se levanto perezosamente, venía a mí en paso lento, mientras que yo sentía que pronto todo se derrumbaría en el suelo. Y Así paso, todo se desplomo en cuestión de segundos, aunque rápidamente el tomo las cajas antes que tocaran el suelo

Shu – Eres torpe – Dijo acomodando todo en el suelo

- Y tu un perezoso – Dije colocando igual las cajas en el suelo – En serio Shu, podrías ayudarme? Luego dormirás todo el día – Le reproche mientras me incorporaba para mirarlo fijamente

El soltó un suspiro de cansancio, y se sentó de nuevo en el sofá, yo aun lo miraba seriamente

Llevábamos juntos dos años, ambos salimos de Japón y nos residenciamos en Inglaterra. Juntos nos hicimos cargo de la compañía de mi padre y con el dinero suficiente compramos nuestro primer departamento en una de las mejores zonas de Londres. Era lo suficientemente grande para una pareja, tres habitaciones y dos baños.

La decoración era muy compleja y como siempre el negro blanco y el rojo predominaban en ella, pero ahora incorpore el azul ya que me acordaba a los ojos de Shu. Lo mejor de todo era la vista desde el balcón del departamento, era gigantesca ya que estábamos en el último piso del edificio. En decoración decidimos tomarnos unas cuantas fotos y colocarlas en las paredes para que no se vieran tan desnudas

- Bueno, ya es tarde así que creo que terminamos – Dije acomodándome al lado de el

El sonrió y se aproximo a mí lentamente, lo siguiente que supe fue que estábamos besándonos apasionadamente. Me coloque de rodillas a él colocando mis brazos sobre su cuello, con su lengua pidió permiso y yo se lo concedí abriendo mas mi boca

Jadeante separo sus labios de los míos lentamente, yo estaba lista para reprochar, pero no me dejo ya que coloco sus labios sobre mi cuello. Sentía el hormigueo de sus labios sobre mi piel, estaba perdiendo la cordura lentamente.

- Shu… – Gemí

Sentí como sonreía, lentamente lamio mi cuello y luego clavo sus colmillos en mi piel. La sensación era indescriptible, sentía como el succionaba mi sangre despacio y como la degustaba con suma calma. Algo en mi interior ardió llenándome de deseo.

- Por.. por favor – Suplique

Me tomo rápidamente en brazos cual princesa

Shu – Eres una pervertida – Sonrió y luego me dio un corto beso – Mi pervertida – Dijo para luego llevarme a nuestra habitación

_**SHU POV**_

Lentamente abrí mis ojos, después de una noche así, difícilmente conservaba las energías. Gire hacia un lado y vi a Akane aun dormida. Si despierta era hermosa dormida parecía un ángel. Sonreí y acaricie su rostro con el dorso de mi mano, nunca me cansaría de tocar su suave piel, era tan tibia, tan acogedora y como siempre su olor es mi droga favorita

Ella abrió los ojos con pesadez y me sonrió lentamente

- Buenos días hermosa pervertida – Susurre juntando nuestros rostros

Akane – No me digas así – Chillo enojada

- Después de lo de anoche no quieres que te diga así? – Pregunte divertido

Ella se sonrojo inmediatamente y se dio vuelta

Me acerque para abrazarla desde atrás y coloque mis labios en su oído

- No he escuchado los buenos días de tu parte – Susurre

Se giro de nuevo y me beso

Akane – Buenos días hermoso – Susurro contra mis labios

Nos alejamos, yo me estire con pesadez entre las mantas y ella se levanto rápidamente, mientras escogía la ropa que se pondría, yo sonreí ante la vista que tenia justo en frente. Siempre me ha gustado admirar su cuerpo, era tan perfecto, no le cambiaria nada, ni siquiera el pequeño lunar de su espalda.

- Nunca me cansare de esta vista – Sonreí pícaramente

Ella se sonrojo aun más, se giro hacia mí y me saco la lengua divertida. Aun conteniendo la risa cerré mis ojos.

A lo lejos pude oír el agua de la ducha correr, imagine que se estaba alistando para ir a trabajar y fruncí el seño ya que yo también tendría que ir.

Salí de la cama, camine hasta el baño, cuando entre todo el vapor que había me dejo ciego. Aun así vi la su silueta delgada entre las cortinas. Lentamente entre en la ducha, la abrace desde atrás, ella se tenso un poco pero en seguida se relajo, su olor a menta y rosas, el agua caliente de la ducha y su piel me volvieron loco.

Akane – Que.. Haces… Shu.. – Tartamudeaba en voz baja

- Shhh – Susurre seductoramente en su oído

Bese su cuello y clave mis colmillos en el, ella soltó un quejido, yo seguí succionando tranquilamente, su sangre sabia a cereza, era mi nuevo sabor favorito, cualquiera podría volverse adicto a ella.

Akane – otra vez?.. es.. que.. nunca estas satisfecho.. – Jadiaba mientras yo aun seguía bebiendo

Me detuve y le sonreí tipo Raito

- Yo se que te gusta… - Susurre en su oído con voz ronca

**Diez minutos después…**

- Oye porque tengo que usar traje? – Pregunte colocándome el saco

Akane – Dios Shu, eres gerente en una de las mejores disqueras del mundo y te quejas? – Enarco una ceja y yo me encogí de hombros – No tienes remedio – Se acerco a mí para anudar mi corbata

- Gracias hermosa – Susurre y luego le di un corto beso

Me gire a verla, pantalones elastizados de cuero, camisa blanca de vestir, tacones negros, levemente maquillada y con el cabello atado en una cola de caballo

Cuando salimos de la habitación nos encontramos con un buen desayuno en el comedor cortesía de nuestra ama de llaves Mey. Nos sentamos juntos a comer y a charlar como cualquier otro día durante los últimos dos años.

… - Señorita Hajima tiene una llamada departe de su hermano – Dijo Mey tendiéndole el teléfono

Akane – Hermano, tiempo sin saber de ti – Dijo alegremente – Bien, estamos excelentes – Tomo mi mano con la suya – Y tú? Como esta Kaori? – Pregunto – Aja, me alegra – Soltó mi mano y se la llevo a la boca – Enserio Shion? Claro que estaremos ahí – Chillo emocionada mientras que yo la mire confuso – Nos veremos pronto – Dijo y luego colgó la llamada

- Que sucede – Pregunte enarcando una ceja

Akane – Mi hermano se casa la semana que viene, Kaori me pidió que fuese la dama de honor y Shion quiere que tú seas uno de los padrinos – Respondió con una enorme sonrisa

- Ya veo – respondí asimilando la situación

La verdad sentía un poco se envidia, hace tiempo ya que quería pedirle a Akane que fuese mi esposa, pero cada vez que hablábamos de eso respondía con un "Todavía no es tiempo". Aunque con lo que tengo planeado hoy no creo que pueda decirme que no.

Akane – Shu es hora de irnos – Dijo colocando su mano en mi hombro y sacándome de mis pensamientos

_**NORMAL POV**_

Ambos llegaron a su destino sin ningún problema, un enorme edificio con ventanas de cristal con el logo de "H- Agency". Una de las disqueras más importantes de la actualidad, ya que se interesaban en los talentos jóvenes.

Akane era la directora de la compañía mientras que Shu era el gerente en general encargado de las audiciones y de decidir quién entrará en el mundo del espectáculo

Shu – Otro día de trabajo – suspiro – Que aburrido – Se quejo – Y yo que quería dormir mas – Bostezo mientras estiraba las manos

Akane – No te quejes – lo miro seriamente y él no le dio mucha importancia al comentario – Creo que hubiese sido mejor que te quedaras en Japón con tus hermanos – Susurro triste

El chico la escucho perfectamente, sorprendido se giro para verle la cara a su novia, tenía la mirada puesta en el piso y su cabello tapaba un poco su rostro, por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía un completo idiota, esta había sido la vida que había escogido con ella y aun así se estaba quejando

Se acerco a Akane lentamente envolviéndola en sus brazos

Shu – Lo siento – Susurro – Si estoy contigo nunca estaré aburrido – Le dio un beso en su frente y continuo su camino hasta la oficina dejando a una chica sonrojada en el lobby

_**AKANE POV**_

Estaba sentada en mi escritorio, aburrida como siempre, desde hace días no había trabajo que hacer y yo me estaba impacientando.

- Satanás! – Chille estirando los brazos – Estoy aburrida – Susurre colocando mi cabeza sobre el escritorio

Parece que mis plagarías fueron escuchadas puesto que luego de cinco minutos el teléfono sonó, un famoso se quería cambiar de agencia y había elegido la nuestra especialmente

Aplaudí alegremente e hice un baile ridículo de victoria, como siempre las cosas resultaban bien para mí.

Ya era medio día, decidí que sorprendería a mi novio con una visita sorpresa en su piso, tome mi bolso, lentes obscuros y me dirigí a su oficina. El ascensor tardo minutos en llegar, no imagine el porqué, normalmente era rápido, pero no le di mucha importancia. Entre rápidamente presionando el botón del piso de Shu.

Llegue sin ningún inconveniente pero me lleve una gran sorpresa cuando al llegar a su oficina no lo encontré, me deprimí bastante, a donde se había ido sin consultarme?.

A lo lejos se encontraba una chica alta rubia de ojos azules y buen cuerpo que me veía con el seño fruncido. Nuestras miradas se cursaron, ella se levanto rápidamente, caminando en mi dirección, cuando llego me estudio de arriba hacia abajo como juzgando mi apariencia

…– Carraspeo un poco – Em disculpa, necesitas algo? – Pregunto irritada – Por tu apariencia puedo notar que eres una simple estudiante universitaria – Se cruzo de brazos y su mirada se torno aun más fría – Aquí no damos tours escolares, así que creo que es mejor que te vayas – Me tomo de la mano y me dirigió al ascensor

Marco al primer piso y las puertas se cerraron rápidamente, yo estaba en shock, como esa humana no se daría cuenta que yo era la dueña de su trasero? Pronto me encargaría de aclararle las cosas, mas importante era buscar a Shu, recorrí todo el lobby y aun así no lo encontré, no respondía su celular e imagine que lo había dejado en su oficina

Resignada me dirigí a la cafetería que quedaba a unas calles, pedí un moca y una magdalena con trozos de chocolate. Sí, eso era mi almuerzo, con lo preocupada que estaba por Shu no podía permitirme comer balanceadamente. La cajera me entrego mi pedido con mucha amabilidad, pague dejándole una buena propina y me dispuse a sentarme en una pequeña mesita cerca de la entrada

Mientras degustaba calmadamente mi magdalena note una curiosa charla en la mesa de al lado, parecían tres chicos extranjeros perdidos en esta pequeña cuidad

- Yo sé donde estamos – Grito uno

- Estamos perdidos – Exclamo uno en un tono calmado

- Son unos pésimos representantes – Se quejo otra voz

Sonreí al acordar cuantas veces Shu y yo nos habíamos perdido en esta ciudad cuando llegamos, fueron pocas ya que mi sentido de la orientación es mejor que el de él. Me dieron un poco de pena así que me levante para ayudarlos en su búsqueda

No eran tres si no cuatro jóvenes perdidos, me acerque lentamente y les sonreí cálido

El primer chico era alto tenia cabello negro desordenado y de aclaraba a gris en las puntas, sus ojos eran azul claro y tenía una especie de colgante en su cuello. El segundo era rubio con unos ojos extraños uno era azul y el otro rosa, su vestimenta era muy extraña pero no le di importancia. El tercero era uno extremadamente alto, aun estando sentado sobrepasaba a los demás por mucho, tenía el cabello castaño recogido atrás y algunos mechones le tapaban uno de sus ojos que era de color miel muy claros. Por último el más bajito, tenía el cabello negro y se aclaraba a blanco en las puntas un poco más largo que el resto, sus ojos eran un verde claro casi grises, por su expresión puedo notar que era "diferente".

- Disculpen, son nuevos en la cuidad? – Pregunte ofreciéndoles mi mejor sonrisa

… - Vaya pero si es una linda gatita – Dijo el rubio

- Gatita? – Pregunte confundida

…- Si, somos nuevos, estamos buscando un lugar – Dijo aquel chico de cabello negro y ojos azules

- Bueno si quieren les ayudo – Dije sintiendo un poco de pena por ellos

…- Creo que sería bueno – Dijo aquel chico

Los cuatro se levantaron de su lugar y me observaron fijamente

- Perfecto, mi nombre es Akane – Dije un poco confusa, no había notado que eran vampiros si no hasta que vi sus colmillos, no olían como a uno y tampoco tenían esa presencia sobrenatural, eran extraños

..- Somos los hermanos Mukami, yo soy Ruki – Dijo el chico de cabello negro – Ellos son Kou – Era el chico rubio que me miraba como Raito – Yuma – Señalo al enooorme chico castaño – Y Azusa – Que era el chico bajito

Luego me tendió el papel con la dirección del lugar, abrí mis ojos desmesuradamente pero ellos no lo notaron, se dirigían a mi empresa, que tendrían que hacer cuatro vampiros sospechosos ahí? Bueno supongo que lo averiguare pronto

Sonreí y los mire inocentemente – Eso queda a unas calles, podemos ir caminando – Dije fingiendo inocencia

Mientras caminábamos conversamos un poco, me entere que venían de Japón, al parecer no eran hermanos de sangre, fueron adoptados por un sujeto y luego se convirtieron hermanos, Ruki tenía mi edad aproximadamente, luego le seguía Kou y Azusa y por último era Yuma. Me sorprendí bastante dada su altura pensé que ya estaba en la universidad, pero apenas era un estudiante.

Mi curiosidad me mataba, quería preguntarles el que hacían los cuatro vampiros en Londres caminando como si nada, pero no creo que sea correcto hacer una escena en plenas calles de Londres con tanta gente circulando a estas horas.

Medita en mis pensamientos sin pensarlo gire a un lado mi cabeza y vi una espectacular tienda de vestidos de novia justo a mi lado, igual que un zombie me acerque a la vidriera para poder admirarlos.

Nunca me he imaginado luciendo un vestido de novias blanco, a mi parecer el negro quedaba más con mi piel y resaltaba mi cabello rojo, pero aun así debía admitir que eran hermosos. Me quede un rato detallándolos hasta que Yuma me toco el hombro

Yuma – Oye, estas tardando – Dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos – Que tantos ves? – Pregunto confuso – Oh! – Exclamo con sorpresa – Así que eres una de esas chicas cursi – Dijo con un tono burlesco

- Para nada – Me encogí de hombros – Es con lo que todas sueñan – Camine hacia su lado y me detuve – Lastima que yo no soy como todas – Susurre y luego le sonreí pícaramente

El me regalo una mirada confusa pero yo no le iba a dar muchas explicaciones, si ellos no se habían dado cuenta de mí, no abría porque decírselos no?

Llegamos a nuestro destino sin ningún percance, los deje en la recepción y me despedí educadamente

- Nos vemos chicos – Dije saludando con la mano

Ruki – Muchas gracias – Hizo una reverencia sin cambiar su semblante

Kou – Nos veremos pronto neko-chan – Dijo sonriendo pervertidamente

Yuma – Adiós chica rara – Dijo con pesar

Y el otro chico solo se despidió de mi con un ademan, no hablaba mucho no?

Sin que ellos lo notaran me escabullí hasta los ascensores, me recosté de la pared esperando llegar al último piso rápidamente para tumbarme en mi inmensa y cómoda silla de cuero

Al hacerlo cause un estrepitoso ruido no le di mucha importancia, ya que solo estábamos mi secretaria Andrea y yo en ese piso, a veces era un poco solitario pero en otras era realmente relajante estar sola y admirar el paisaje

Para pasar el rato di vuelta a mi silla y me coloque los auriculares para escuchar un poco de música, para no aburrirme mucho, así el tiempo pasaría rápido

Mientras cantaba al compas de los Rolling Stones y su canción Satisfaction, Andrea me tomo por el hombro y me giro bruscamente hacia la puerta de nuevo

- Andrea qué demonios haces? – Demande enojada

Ella y yo habíamos desarrollado una profunda confianza, no sabía que yo no era humana pero aun así desde que llegue a Londres ella siempre me había tratado con tanta amabilidad que al final nos convertimos en buenas amigas.

Andrea – Tienes visitas, aquel idol que se cambio a nuestra agencia – Respondió cortante

Me tense inmediatamente – Hazlos pasar – Indique nerviosa, no quería arruinar su primera impresión

Ella saco un poco su cabeza por la puerta, no pude oír nada, solo unas cuantas voces, al parecer eran varias personas. Cuando las puertas se abrieron casi se me cae mi celular, eran aquellos vampiros que me había encontrado en la calle. Tanto ellos como yo nos miramos sorprendidos fijamente, Andrea se dio cuenta de la tención que se creaba en el ambiente

Andrea – Ella es Akane Hajima, la presidenta de esta compañía – Dijo con un ademan hacia a mi

- Encantada– Sonreí pícaramente, ellos todavía estaban en estado de shock

Kou – Que sorpresa ne.. – estaba a punto de revelar nuestro pequeño secreto

- Andrea puedes retirarte – Indique interrumpiendo al chico, ella asintió y desapareció detrás de las puertas de mi oficina, suspire derrotada y relajándome en mi asiento – Entonces que puedo hacer por ustedes? – Pregunte sacándolos de sus pensamientos

Ruki – Con razón no te vimos atravesar esas puertas – dijo cruzándose de brazos

Kou – Vaya no pensé que neko-chan seria la presidenta de este enorme lugar – Me sonrió en complicidad

Yuma – Eres una mentirosa – Dijo serio

Asuza – Linda oficina – Susurro mientras recorría todo el lugar con su mirada

_**NORMAL POV**_

Akane- Gracias, y bueno ustedes nunca preguntaron – Guiño un ojo a Yuma quien se sonrojo y desvió su mirada al otro extremo – Entonces, así que ustedes cuatro son vampiros y aparte uno es un ido – Dijo seria

Ruki la miro como si lo estuviese ofendiendo, Kou se sorprendió, Yuma se encontraba irritado y azusa en su propio mundo

Ruki – Como supiste? – Pregunto más calmado

Llevo un dedo a su boca señalando los dientes

Akane – Colmillos, se notan – Respondió seria – Además tienen un cierto olor… – Olfateo el aire comprobándolo una vez más – Que es inconfundible, aunque es más leve – Dijo sonriente

Yuma – No me jodas, quien te dijo? – Grito estrepitosamente, tanto que Adrea llamo a la puerta para saber si todo está bien y después comprobar que si no insistió más.

Akane – Eres ruidoso, nadie me dijo – Respondió en voz baja con pesadez, siempre pasaba igual, aquellos que se hacían llamar "amos de la noche" parecían solo conocían su especie.

Kou –como sabes sobre nosotros neko-chan? – Volvió a preguntar confuso el rubio

Akane – Ya les dije – Estaba perdiendo su poca paciencia

Ruki – No nos conformaremos con eso, habla humana – Ordeno con un tono arrogante

Este tipo le recordaba a "Ore-sama". No pudo evitar soltar una gran y sonora carcajada al recordar al idiota de Ayato. Ellos se mostraron un poco irritados

Yuma – De que te ríes maldición – Pregunto subiendo un poco su voz, quizás recordó que no estábamos solos

Akane – Vamos, yo humana? – Negó con la cabeza - Están equivocados chicos – Guiño un ojo , coloco sus codos sobre el escritorio y llevo las manos a la boca intentando ocultar una sonrisa

Kou – Entonces?

Akane – Soy un demonio – Sonrió y enseguida sus ojos se tornaron gatunos y de color rosa intenso

Aquellos chicos ni se inmutaron, solo se quedaron mirando fijamente a aquella criatura que se encontraba al otro lado del lugar

Ruki – Oh, interesante – Dijo sonriente

Yuma – Eso lo explica todo, hubieses empezado por ahí – Dijo colocando ambos brazos detrás de su cabeza

Kou – Neko-chan eres aun más interesante – Dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo a la peli roja

Akane – Bueno, ya que nos conocemos – Vio la hora en su reloj – Quien de ustedes es el idol? – Pregunto con su mirada seria hacia los chicos

Kou – Yo soy neko-chan! – Exclamo divertido alzando una mano

Akane – Ya veo, así que es el payaso – Susurro rebuscando algo en su escritorio

El vampiro se mostraba algo decepcionado por ese comentario, se cruzo de brazos molesto y no dijo otra palabra más

Akane – Entonces – Se levanto hacia ellos – Bienvenido a nuestra agencia Kou Mukami – Dijo tendiéndole unos documentos al rubio, cuando el chico se acerco a tomarlos ella provecho la cercanía para sonreírle perversamente – Espero llevarnos bien – Dijo en susurro

Kou – Si.. Si! – Chillo perdiendo su concentración

Pasaron aproximadamente dos horas hablando de cómo llegaron a ese país, los chicos estudiarían en Londres mientras Kou trabajaba como idol, todavía no se habían instalado apropiadamente y no sabían en que instituto matricularse

Ruki – Cual recomendarías tu, ya que llevas viviendo más tiempo aquí que nosotros? – Pregunto en busca de ayudar departe de la peli roja

Akane – Bueno.. hay uno cerca del centro es muy bueno – Dijo buscando en su teléfono la dirección, le escribió en una nota la dirección, incluyendo otras cosas

Kou – Que son estos números Akane-chan? – Pregunto nervioso después de Akane le aclarara de una manera muy brusca que no era la gatita de el

Akane – Esos son, el numero de el instituto, el de un agente de bienes raíces y mi numero de móvil, pero solo llámenme para emergencias – Respondió haciendo énfasis en "emergencias"

Ruki – Apreciamos tu gesto, muchas gracias por todo Hajima-san – Dijo levantándose junto a sus hermanos

Akane – No se preocupen y llámenme Akane es más informal – Guiño un ojo y luego los despidió de su oficina cerrando aquel trato

_**AKANE POV**_

Los cuatro se marcharon de mi oficina rápidamente, luego las horas pasaron cual rayo, ya eran las 9pm la hora de irse a casa, baje de nuevo al piso de Shu, esperando encontrarlo ahí. Divise a lo lejos dos figuras moviéndose en ella, camine rápidamente hasta allá y me detuve en seco cuando vi que aquella rubia grosera estaba insinuándosele sobre el escritorio a Shu.

Sin que ambos me notaran camine hasta la puerta, observe la expresión aburrida de Shu y como apartaba a la chica con su mano, pero esta era insistente

_Muy insistente para mí gusto_

… Vamos Shu no te resistas – Gimió – No importa que tengas novia – Susurro en su oído

- Resulta que a su novia le importa – Interrumpí sumamente enojada

Ambos se giraron en mi dirección, Shu sonrió y la rubia me miro irritada

… - Quien te crees? Ya te dije que no puedes entrar, lárgate – Grito perdiendo la poca femineidad que tenia

Shu – Ella es mi novia Lis – Dijo apartando bruscamente a la chica de su regazo, esta desde el suelo me miro

- Mucho gusto soy Akane Hajima – Dije sonriente al ver la reacción de asombro en la chica

Lexi – Y que me importa quién seas? – Grito enojada levantándose del suelo

- Deberías porque soy la que paga tu salario – Respondí aun sonriente a lo que ella alzo una ceja en señal de confusión

Shu – Ella es la presidenta de la empresa y también es mi novia – Dijo sacando a la chica de sus dudas

Desearía haber llevado una cámara conmigo en ese momento, ya que su expresión era digna de fotografiarla, era horror mezclado con arrepentimiento y miedo, algo muy parecido a "El grito"(1)

Ella no respondió nada solo continuaba ahí con sus grandes ojos azules abiertos, me acerque lentamente a su oído

- Despedida, mañana no quiero ver tu trasero en este lugar – susurre sonriente

Me di la vuelta, le di un largo y apasionado beso a Shu y luego nos marchamos del lugar dejando a la chica atontada en el piso de su oficina

Shu – No crees que intentara cobrarte eso? – Pregunto divertido al ver lo enfadada que estaba yo

No podía hablar con él en este momento, unos celos incontrolables me invadieron en ese momento y justo antes de salir del edificio pare de caminar

- Shu… porque no le dijiste que yo era tu novia de un principio – Pregunte dándole la espalda

Mis ojos ardían por las lágrimas acumuladas en mis ojos, nunca imagine que doliera tanto al ver a tu chico con otra

Shu – Oye claro que lo.. – Estaba a punto de excusarse, cosa que odio

- No hables mas.. – Dije interrumpiéndolo, me gire hacia a él aun sabiendo que las lagrimas bajarían al ver sus ojos, y así fue inmediatamente llore al verlo – Shu, yo te quiero, pero a veces me pregunto si tú me quieres a mi – Dije viéndolo fijamente a los ojos

Por primera vez en mi vida vi el rostro arrepentido y triste de Shu, algo se rompió en mi interior, me tomo entre sus brazos y enterró mi cabeza en su pecho. Olía malditamente bien y se sentía cálido

Shu – Tu eres la única que me importa Akane no se te olvide – Tomo mi rostro con ambas manos y plantando besos por doquier – Eres la chica para mí, no me interesan las demás… solo tu – Dijo fijando su vista en mis ojos

Yo flaquee ante esa confesión, Shu era poco comunicativo a veces y me costaba saber lo que estaba pensando, pero cuando me dijo eso, sentí un profundo deseo de ser suya para siempre.

_Solo… no juegues con mis sentimientos_

- Y si hay otra chica que tenga la sangre mejor que yo? Y si te cansas de mis caprichos? – Pregunte sintiendo como las lágrimas bajaban por mis mejillas

Shu – Eso no pasara, tu eres todo mi mundo y siempre lo serás, nunca te dejaría por algo tan tonto como la sangre – Respondió limpiando mis lagrima con su lengua – Vamos quiero mostrarte algo en lo que estuve trabajando hoy – Dijo tomando mis manos conduciéndome a la calle donde nos esperaba nuestro coche

Entre confusa y nerviosa, Shu siempre me llevaba a los mejores lugares, me sorprendía lo atento que podía ser. Condujo unas cuantas cuadras y nos detuvimos en un lujoso restaurant

_**SHU POV**_

Esperaba con ansias este momento, sería el decisivo para nuestra relación. Empecé llevándola al mejor restaurant de todo Londres. Pasamos un buen rato, relajados y charlando sobre el nuevo integrante de la agencia

- Mukami? – Pregunte sorprendido

Akane – Los conoces amor? – Se veía confundida aun más que yo

Asentí lentamente – Ellos fueron adoptados por Karl Heinz, antes eran humanos y fueron convertidos en vampiros, eso es todo lo que se – Respondí frunciendo el seño al recordar aquel sujeto

Akane – Ya veo… - Dijo no muy convencida del asunto

Tome su mano y la bese lentamente

- Esta noche quiero que sea especial, así que pensemos en otra cosa – Susurre mirándola tiernamente quien asintió cada vez mas sonrojada

Se veía tan hermosa, sonrojada casi del color de su cabello y sus ojos ambarinos estaban más brillantes que nunca

Terminamos de cenar sin ningún inconveniente, ya eran las 12 en punto y sería mejor llevarla al siguiente destino London Eye. Estacionamos nuestro coche a unas cuantas calles de ahí y caminamos todo el trayecto hasta allá

Akane – Que tanto tramas Shu? – Pregunto no muy convencida del recorrido

- Solo sigue caminando – Respondí tomando su mano calmando sus nervios

Cuando llegamos por suerte aun continuaba funcionando, ella se mostraba muy sorprendida, desde hace tiempo quería que fuéramos pero estábamos muy ocupados como para hacerlo y solo tendríamos hoy para disfrutar este momento

- Y bien? Vamos – Tome su mano y corrimos hasta una de las cabinas

Entramos y de inmediato nos despegamos del suelo, en segundos estábamos en lo más alto y de podía observar todo Londres desde ahí, las luces parecían pequeñas luciérnagas y soplaba una cálida brisa

Akane – Shu es bellísimo – Exclamo mirando por la ventana

Me levante bruscamente y la abrace tiernamente. Cada vez que la abrazaba algo provocaba una extraña sensación en mi cuerpo.

- He querido mostrarte esta vista desde que llegamos, por eso salí hoy de la oficina tan rápido – Explique en susurro contra su cuello

Akane – Shu… – Me abrazo con muchísima fuerza – Gracias – Susurro despacio

Su aroma despertaba mis sentidos y ahí se encontraron las ganas de probar su sangre dulce, pero me contuve, no quería arruinar todo lo que había trabajado.

De repente millones de fuegos artificiales aparecieron en el cielo nocturno, Akane estaba en shock, los colores danzaban por todo el ambiente tomando distintas formas. Ella no dijo ninguna palabra hasta que nos bajamos de aquel aparato. Ya era hora de la tercera etapa de esta noche y aun estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos

- Vamos, todavía tenemos algo que hacer – Dije apresurando un poco el paso

Akane – Espérame Shu! – Chillo trotando atrás de mí

Ambos entramos al coche algo agitados, un enorme sueño me invadió, pero no era momento de sentir eso, ya eran las 2 y solo faltaban 3 horas para el amanecer.

Akane – Creo.. que.. nunca.. voy a olvidar esto – tartamudeaba con mucha sorpresa

Enarque una ceja, ni idea de lo que estaba hablando – A que te refieres? – Pregunte

Sonrió pícaramente

Akane – A que es primera vez que te veo trotar – Dijo con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro

No puedo creerlo, estaba seguro que amaba a esta mujer con locura

Tire mi cabeza hacia atrás apoyándola del espaldar del asiento, mientras sonreía de oreja a oreja – Me vuelves loco – Dije negando colocando mis manos sobre mis ojos

Akane – Es mutuo – Susurro para sí misma

Encendí el coche y nos dirigimos a nuestro destino calmadamente, solo tenía algunas horas, conduje más rápido del límite de velocidad rogando que ningún tonto humanos nos detuviese por el camino, estaba seguro que lo eliminaría antes de detener el coche.

Llegamos a las 3, con tiempo de sobra, era una pequeña bahía con un pequeño muelle en el. Salí primero del coche, abrí la cajuela para sacar una pequeña manta, dos copas y una botella de nuestro vino preferido

Abrí la puerta del copiloto – Vamos – Le tendí mi codo y ella lo tomo sin pensar

Akane – Vaya – Dijo admirando el paisaje, en el podíamos ver la enorme luna en el cielo y unas cuantas estrellas en el

Sonreí, mi sueño se estaba haciendo realidad, lentamente nos acercamos a la suave arena, yo me retire mis zapatos y ella se retiro sus tacones aguja, caminamos descalzos un buen ato, hasta encontrar el lugar correcto para sentarnos.

Coloque la manta en la arena y nos sentamos, luego de beber varias copas de vino nos acurrucamos. Solamente faltaban 45 minutos para la salida del sol y debía aprovecharlos como nunca

Akane – Suspiro atrayendo mi atención – Shu, esto es perfecto – Dijo acurrucada entre mis brazos

No dije ni una palabra, solo me quede ahí oliendo su cabello y haciendo círculos con mi dedo índice en su brazo

Akane – Sabes, he estado pensando por un rato – Dijo cortando el silencio – Porque no has bebido mi sangre si hay luna llena? – Pregunto mirándome fijamente a los ojos

Me tomo por sorpresa, no había pensado en el efecto de la luna llena en nosotros los vampiros

- Tanto quieres que te muerda? – Pregunte divertido, ella se sonrojo girándose de nuevo.

La tumbe contra la manta dejándola totalmente recostada, su cabello estaba esparcido por todos lados, su mirada estaba viendo a un lado y sus mejillas estaban relativamente rojas como manzanas. La bese lentamente, segundos después dio permiso para introducir mi lengua en su boca.

Me estaba perdiendo por completo, mi visión se encontraba nublada y ese deseo surgió de nuevo. Lleve mi boca a su cuello, dejando pequeños besos por todo este. Ella soltaba pequeños gemidos, mi lengua saboreo su exquisita piel y clave con delicadeza mis colmillos en su cuello.

Su sabor era ahora una explosión de energía, era caliente y vibrante, como comer cerezas, millones de cerezas a la vez.

- Estas excitada – Sentencie mirándola fijamente, uní nuestras frentes lentamente – Eres un caso – Sonreí pícaramente – chica pervertida – Susurre para seguir bebiendo de ella

Akane – Deja.. de.. decirme.. pervertida… Ah! – Decía entre gemidos

A lo lejos pude notar como el sol empezaba a salir por el horizonte

Lentamente separe mi boca de su cuello y la levante delicadamente. Ambos quedamos parados sobre aquella manta

- Sabes, hay algo que siempre he querido decirte – Dije tomando sus manos con las mías

Akane – Que es? – Pregunto confusa

- Te amo – Susurre – Tu eres lo más importante para mí, quiero pasar mi eternidad contigo y solo contigo, no me importa absolutamente nada. Eres la única a cual he amado y a la que siempre amare, mi mejor amiga, mi amante y finalmente mi todo – Me arrodille

Akane – Oye.. Shu que vas a.. – No la deje terminar

- Quiero que seas mía y a la vez quiero ser solo tuyo, esto solo se verá perfecto en un solo lado – Dije sacando aquella pequeña caja de corazón que había en mis bolsillos – Y es en tu mano… Quieres ser mi esposa Akane? – Pregunte abriendo la cajita mostrando el pequeño anillo de diamante en ella

_**AKANE POV**_

Estaba en shock, Shu estaba de rodillas a mí pidiéndome matrimonio, el sol se encontraba saliendo en el horizonte, sus ojos azules resaltaban con la leve luz del amanecer y en sus manos llevaba una pequeña caja con el anillo de diamantes más hermoso que haya visto alguna vez

Este era el momento mas romántico de todos, había querido esto desde el momento en el que lo vi, sabía que él era el indicado y aunque me negué a aceptarlo ahora lo admito con orgullo

- Te amo – Susurre liberando algunas lagrimas – Te amo, Te amo, Te amo Shu – Grite esta vez

El me sonrió – Shu – Entonces que dices? – Pregunto de nuevo

- Que si por su puesto! – Chille dándole un enorme beso en los labios

El lentamente me coloco el anillo

Shu – Ahora es perfecto – Susurro luego de colocármelo

- Te amo Shu con locura – Dije abrazándolo

Shu – Desde este momento te pertenezco para siempre… Puedes hacer conmigo lo que quieras – Susurro con alegría en sus ojos

* * *

(1) Hace referencia al famoso cuadro titulado "el grito" no recuerdo el artista pero si la pintura

GRACIAS A TODOS POR LOS REVIEWS, POR FAVOR VOTEN POR CUAL PAREJA QUIEREN QUE SEA EL PROXIMO CAP, RAITOXNOZOMI – REIJIXYOKO o SUBARUXLISARA


	16. Chapter 16 Bienvenidos al circo!

ESTOY AGRADECIDA CON TODOS POR SUS COMENTARIOS Y POR SEGUIR A MI HISTORIA, ESTOY SUMAMENTE FELIZ

* * *

**Señora y señores bienvenidos al circo**

_**YOKO POV**_

_Bienvenido este es mi mundo…_

El sonido de la música retumbaba por todo el interior de la enorme carpa a la que nos acercábamos, habían pasados años desde la última vez que participe en un espectáculo asi. Estaba detrás de las cortinas viendo como la sala se llenaba poco a poco

- No puedo creerlo – Susurre al ver la enorme cantidad de gente que se acumulaba en los asientos

Después de tantos años, por fin regresaba al trapecio, en la tierra no podía desplegar mis alas y volar. Pero en los trapecios me siento libre, ahí nadie me juzga, ni se preocupa si soy un ángel o un ángel caído. Todos los prejuicios desaparecen

Reiji – No puedo creer que me hallas convencido – Dijo arrepentido detrás de mi

- Vamos amor, es una experiencia única – Dije intentando consolarlo

Hace ya dos años que estamos juntos, Shu dejo la mansión y Akane cedió su puesto como la líder del clan, eso dejo a Reiji como el heredero de los Sakamaki. Yo me mude al poco tiempo a la mansión con él, ya que no tenía a donde ir.

Nuestra relación al principio era extraña, solo lo veía hacer sus condenados experimentos y de vez en cuando disfrutábamos del té de la tarde. Ambos tras inscribirnos en la universidad pasamos cada vez más tiempo juntos, conocimos personas interesantes, humanos con cualidades únicas y uno que otro vampiro. Todo iba bien, aun así llego un momento en que la rutina se volvió un infierno

_Hasta este día…_

***FLASH BACK***

- Me aburro como nunca – Dije recostada de aquel enorme sillón de ese cuarto repleto de libros con aquel chico de ojos rosas y cabellera negra mirándome fijamente – Vamos a hacer algo amor, estamos de vacaciones – Dije haciendo un puchero

Reiji – Primero siéntate derecha – Ordeno bajando su libro y colocándolo en la mesa, cuando lo hice asintió conforme – Que sugieres? – Pregunto

- mm.. no se – Pensaba algo que nos pudiera entretener a ambos – Que tal el circo? – Pregunte nerviosa

Reiji – El.. Circo? Porque? – Pregunto no muy seguro

Me encogí de hombros – Me gusta – Recordé los buenos momentos que pase ahí – Ahí es donde siento que soy yo en verdad – Respondí nostálgica

El se levanto de su lugar y se sentó junto a mí. No esperaba eso de su parte normalmente Reiji no era tan amoroso ni tan demostrativo, pero estar con él se sentía bien, sentía que podía confiar en él y a la vez daba miedo.

_En pocas palabras estar con él era cosa de suerte_

_Y yo no creía en la suerte_

- Es muy importante para mi Reiji, ahí me siento libre – Dije intentando convencerlo de ver solo una función

Me miro fijamente en silencio, estaba pensando y eso me lleno de un incontrolable nerviosismo

Reiji – Supongo que podemos ir una vez – Dijo luego de pensarlo muy bien

- Yeii! – Celebre súper emocionada – Ya verás amor, te encantara tanto como a mí – Le di un beso en su mejilla, intente levantarme pero antes de hacerlo el muy idiota me tomo por las muñecas y me tumbo sobre el sillón – Que haces Reiji? – Pregunte súper nerviosa al ver que ya no tenía sus lentes y sus profundos ojos se fijaban en mi cuello

Reiji – Una compensación antes de ir – Respondió con una mirada sádica

Lamio lentamente mi cuello y clavo sin piedad sus colmillos en el. Deje que bebiera tranquilamente, yo era la única que podía alimentarlo justo en este momento, aunque el bien podría irse y alimentarse de cualquier otra jovencita. Pero la simple idea de eso me cabreaba así que lo deje

Deje de leer sus pensamientos hace tiempo, cuando entendí que la relación no duraría mucho si lo hacía.

Termino de beber y se seco las comisuras de los labios, me levanto con delicadeza y me sostuvo entre sus brazos hasta llevarme a mi habitación. Si nosotros no dormíamos juntos, ya que a el decía que era "inapropiado antes del matrimonio" y yo siempre le respondía "al diablo con el matrimonio y sus reglas"

Esta vez no fue la acepción me dejo sobre mi cama y solo se quedo hasta que estuviese profundamente dormida.

**Al día siguiente..**

Ambos nos dirigimos en limosina hasta mi "antiguo hogar" en el distrito bajo de Tokio. Estaba nerviosa, mis manos sudaban y mis piernas temblaban un poco

Reiji solamente leía alguno de los textos escolares que nos habían designado para el siguiente semestre

Cuando llegamos fue increíble, el espectáculo aun no iniciaba y el elenco estaba calentando en las carpas laterales.

- Vamos Reiji, debemos saludar – Dije tomando su mano para llevarlo a donde se encontraba el elenco

.. – Vaya, vaya miren quien está aquí chicos – Di vuelta y lo encontré, había pasado tiempo desde la última vez que cruzamos miradas

El maestro de ceremonias June Hellbourne, obviamente era extranjero pero nunca le pregunte de donde provenía, June era de la altura de Reiji, cabello blanco atado a la mitad en una trenza, sus ojos eran color amarillos no ámbar, eran amarillos neón, era el maestro de ceremonias de circo, por ende estaba vestido de una manera extravagante con un sombrero de copa negro y su fiel látigo en las caderas

- June! – Camine lentamente junto a Reiji – tanto tiempo? – Dije sonriente

June – Morning star! Veo que te va bien, pero mira quien es tu novio?– Dijo alegre de verme

- El es Reiji Sakamaki – Hice un ademan hacia mi pareja – Reiji el es June Hellbourne el maestro de ceremonias del circo y mi antiguo hermano mayor – Explique

Reiji – Es un placer – Hiso una reverencia formal

June – Pero que chico tan modesto, es un placer chaval – Sonrió – vienen a ver la función?

-Sí, tengo muchas ganas de ver lo mucho que ha cambiado todo desde que me fui – Respondí alegre

June – Emm.. – Se sobo la parte posterior de la nuca – Siento pena decirlo Star, pero nuestros trapecistas están en cama enfermos y no podemos hacer el espectáculo sin ellos – Explico apenado

- Vaya, y tantas personas que los vienen a ver… que decepcionante – Dije resignada a marcharme del lugar

June – Aunque si tú y tu chico están dispuestos a tomar sus lugares podría continuar la función – Planteo sonriente

Gire para verle la cara a Reiji quien se inmutaba siempre estuvo serio desde nuestra llegada, aunque vi que los músculos de su cuello estaban tensos

- Bueno, por mi no hay problema pero el… no es experto en esto – Dije intentando de zafarlo de esto

June – Vamos, con tu talento seguro que lo ayudas un montón – Dijo animándome

Estaba en lo correcto, podría hacer que esto funcionara, ya una vez lo hice, lo mire suplicante por varios segundos

El suspiro con pesadez

Reiji – Esa bien – Respondió resignado

June – Pues vamos – Dijo conduciéndonos a los camerinos

***FIN FLASH BACK***

- Eres un gruñón, ya aceptaste – Dije tomando su mano fuertemente sintiendo todo su cuerpo tenso – Tienes miedo Reiji? – Pregunte incrédula enarcando una ceja

Reiji – No, no seas tonta – Se libero de mi agarre y salió de ahí

Debo admitirlo se veía increíble en aquel esmoquin de cola larga, corbatín rojo, peinado hacia atrás y con un poco de maquillaje en su ojo en forma de lagrima y aparte sin anteojos.

_**REIJI POV**_

- Todo lo que hago por complacerla, deberá besar el suelo por donde yo paso luego de esto – Susurre en voz baja

Entre de nuevo en ese lugar ruidoso, el aroma era a palomitas, algodón de azúcar y a muchos humanos. Demasiados para mi gusto, si en la universidad apenas lo soportaba, aquí era una tortura, regrese con esta chica problemática

"Pero mira quien es tu novio?" esa frase rodaba por mi cabeza y también "morning star" que era ese apodo tan curioso?

- Cuanto falta para nosotros? – Pregunte medida me acercaba a ella

Yoko – Dos actos mas – Respondió concentrada viendo aquellos malabaristas y el chico que arrojaba cuchillos a un enorme blanco

- Me dirás a que se debe que "ese" te llame morning star? – Pregunte también mirando el acto

Yoko – Ese? – enarco una ceja – Te refieres a June? – se llevo la mano a la mandíbula – Pues significa estrella de la mañana, veras llegue aquí una mañana, todos creían que era una pobre novata, cuando demostré que era buena en los trapecios, dijeron que era una brillante estrella y de ahí soy morning star – Explico levemente sonrojada

- Ya veo.. – respondí estudiando lo que había provocado esa reacción de su parte

Una sensación extraña se apodero de mí, no sabría como explicarla, solo.. Era una sensación de pánico

Luego de ver al domador de bestias juguetear tontamente con un elegante tigre de véngala, nuestro turno llego más rápido de lo que creí

Por primera vez experimente la sensación de nervios

Yoko – Vamos Reiji – Me tomo por la muñeca y me arrastro hasta el escenario

Los reflectores me dejaron siego por varios segundos, fije mi vista en el publico, no había ni un solo puesto, la mirada de los pequeños humanos estaban fijadas en nosotros con mucho entusiasmo

Gire la vista para encontrarme a Yoko mirándome seria, nunca la había visto así de concentrada, si tan solo fuera así con sus estudios, no tendría que "disciplinarla" tan seguido. Mientras pensaba en eso, un leve destello llamo mi atención, era su hermoso y corto vestido de bailarina negro con tul muy brillante. Su cabello estaba recogido en una coleta alta, sus labios eran rojos y sus ojos anaranjados estaban ahumados por sombras de tonos obscuros

Me ofreció una sonrisa, luego articulo una frase que por lo que entendí era "Solo sígueme y no vayas a caer". Gesticule de vuelta "con quién crees que hablas?". Ella me guiño un ojo, debía admitir que se veía condenadamente hermosa hoy.

June – Damas y caballeros, niños y niñas de todas las edades – Gritaba sobre un pequeño pedestal – Solo por hoy les traemos a dos increíbles trapecistas – La multitud hizo mucho ruido – Por favor denle un enorme aplauso a Morning Star y a su pareja – Hiso un ademán y enseguida ambos estábamos en posiciones

La música empezó a sonar, los trapecios se soltaron, ella tomo el suyo con mucha agilidad, mientras yo apenas pude conservar el equilibrio al tomar el mío. Yoko sin ninguna advertencia o señal se movió hacia adelante balanceándose en aquel aparato, yo también hice lo mismo despegándome de la pequeña plataforma en donde me encontraba.

Ella se elevo en el aire solo unos centímetros, coloco sus piernas en donde sus manos se encontraban segundos antes, ahora ya no estaba sostenida por sus manos si no por sus piernas. Yo hice lo mismo que ella. Nos balanceamos de adelante hacia atrás varias veces y en un momento ella ya no se encontraba sostenida por sus piernas, ahora era sostenida por sus brazos de nuevo. Iba a colocarme en la misma posición cuando salto hacia mi dirección, haciendo varias piruetas.

Por segundos pensé que no podía tomar su mano, pero ella se encargo de sostenerse de mi antebrazo fuertemente.

Yoko – Balancéate tengo que regresar a mi lugar – Susurro agotada

Hice lo que me pidió, balancee mi cuerpo y ella regreso a su trapecio con otra seria de complicadas piruetas.

Pude oír los aplausos y los gritos desde ahí.

Ya era la hora del gran final, no sabría que tenía preparado, se volvió a balancear hacia mí, sujetada a sus brazos, se soltó tomando mucha altura. Creí que la atraparía pero cuando nuestros trapecios estaban a la misma altura, ella todavía estaba casi en el cielo de la enorme carpa. Intente permanecer ahí unos segundos más, pero se me hiso imposible.

Definitivamente se estrellaría contra el suelo, ya que el "brillante sujeto" retiro la maya de seguridad para "mayor efecto". Justo cuando creí que sería tarde para atraparla algo me regreso con muchísima fuerza en su dirección.

Yoko – Bienvenido a mi mundo – Pude oír como susurro

Llegue justo a tiempo, la tome por sus muñecas y la eleve hasta quedar ambos de pie en el trapecio, agitados nos abrazamos fuertemente

- Creí que caerías – Pude decir en un susurro con mi ritmo cardiaco a mil

Yoko – Te dije que era una profesional – Susurro de vuelta

Ambos nos miramos fijamente buscando seguridad en la mirada del otro

Un fuerte ruido nos interrumpió, los humano estaban de pie ovacionándonos, gritos y miradas de asombro pude divisar desde lo alto.

Mis nervios habían desaparecido por una gran cantidad de pánico al momento que pensé que no lograría tomar sus brazos, pero ahora lo que sentía era la adrenalina correr

**Minutos después…**

Yoko – Eso fue divertido no? – Pregunto muy sonriente

No respondí nada, solo seguíamos caminando, ella tomo mi mano fuertemente, yo solo me deje llevar, aunque un fuerte hormigueo se situaba en mi abdomen.

Ambos entramos a la limosina, aun seguíamos juntos y no podía olvidar esa sensación, cuando ese sujeto le sonrió, cuando ella le sonreía despreocupadamente, la gran confianza que tenían. Como ella osaba hacerme sentir de esta manera

- Sabes, creo que es hora de una compensación por hoy – Dije intentando olvidar aquellos sentimientos extraños

Yoko – Vamos Reiji! – Chillo apartándose un poco de mi– Si sigues así vas a terminar matándome – Se quejo cruzada de brazos

- No morirás – Sonreí

Acorte la distancia entre ambos, ella desvió su mirada al lado contrario. Pude ver su perfecto cuello sin ninguna marca de mordedura en el. Sentí que estaba hirviendo justo en ese momento

Clave lentamente mis colmillos en su suave piel, ella soltó un largo suspiro que considere increíblemente indecente de su parte, pero algo en mi pareció disfrutarlo.

Deje su cuello y baje mas hasta la clavícula, lamí lentamente buscando el lugar perfecto, cuando lo encontré clave con mucha más rudeza. Ella estaba protestando, una de mis manos viajo hasta su cadera y la acerque mucho más a mí.

Este sabor es ridículamente hipnótico, nunca probé una sangre que me hiciera sentir tan completo y tan vivo

Yoko – Ya.. basta – Decía entre quejidos

Lleve mi boca hasta su oído

- Me estás dando órdenes? – Pregunte voz baja – Creo que aun no conoces tu lugar – Susurre

Gire su cuerpo, esta vez dejaría marcas por todo su cuerpo, así quizás entendería que era mía y no de aquel payaso con ropa extravagante. Clave mis colmillos sin piedad en el otro lado de su cuello y cerca de sus pechos, quería mas,

_Deseo más_

Yoko – Dios Reiji – Chillo apartándome estrepitosamente – Que demonios te pasa? De verdad no importa si quieres beber mi sangre, pero porque eres tan bruto? – Dijo sumamente enojada

Yo me sorprendí, acaso mis métodos de cortejo eran incorrectos?

_No.. Eso no puede ser_

- Asi soy – Respondí cortante

Yoko – Tu y yo sabemos que no es así – Ya no estaba aterrada estaba sumamente enojada

- Todavía no entiendo de que te quejas, siempre es así – Acomode mis lentes esperando una respuesta

- Cuando cambies de actitud, avísame si? – Abrió la puerta de la limosina y salió disparada hacia el interior de la mansión

- Que mujer tan problemática – Susurre saliendo detrás de ella

La seguía despacio, ella al percatarse de mi presencia acelero mas el paso, cuando llegamos a su dormitorio intente entra con ella, pero azoto la puerta rápidamente, dejándome afuera.

-Sabes que puedo entrar fácilmente no? – Pregunte sonriente al ver que era muy olvidadiza

Yoko – Si entras te sacare los ojos y se los mandare a tu padre en una cómoda y bonita caja de regalo – Amenazo del otro lado de la puerta

No estaba de humor para discusiones que no llevarían a algún lado, me retire dejándola sola con su ira

- Aun no entiendo que hice – Susurre caminando a mi estudio

_**YOKO POV**_

- MALDITA SEA! – Grite tumbándome de rodillas en el suelo

Precisamente hoy el mejor día desde que estamos juntos el se vuelve extrañamente agresivo, planeaba darle una enorme sorpresa, quería decirle que después de hoy no lo apreciaba, estaba segura de que lo amaba

Lentamente abrí la puerta esperando no encontrarlo en el pasillo

- Se fue – Susurre saliendo de mi habitación

Ahora mismo me apetecía un largo y caliente baño de burbujas, eso relajaría todos mis músculos tensos de tanto ejercicio.

Llene la tina, coloque algunas sales de baño y me sumergí en ellas, cuando llego el momento se sumergir mi pecho solté un pequeño quejido. Ardía a horrores, hoy había sido más brusco que antes.

_Qué demonios le sucedió? Pensé que se estaba divirtiendo._

Luego del enojo vino la tristeza, estando en el aire pude sentir una enorme conexión entre nosotros, algo que nunca antes había sentido con algún otro de mis anteriores compañeros de acrobacias.

_Quizás es porque es Reiji_

Si tan solo dejara de ser tan estirado y "correcto", no seguiría sufriendo más y definitivamente mejoraríamos como pareja

_Pero cómo? si no me dejas amarte_

Para él, el amor significaba algo distinto que para mí, yo solo quería estar a su lado, reír tranquilamente y estar despreocupados.

Saque mi cuerpo empapado de la bañera y lo seca muy cuidadosamente de no maltratar mis más recientes heridas, sanarían en cuestión de horas, pero no podía olvidar esa sensación de pánico que me entro cada vez que clavaba sus colmillos en mi piel

Me tumbe en mi cama, ya no podía siquiera pensar, el cansancio me venció y finalmente quede profundamente dormida

**Al día siguiente…**

Desperté temprano, mi estomago no paraba de rugir, ayer no probé un solo bocado de comida en todo el día, eso explicaba los extraños sonidos que producía

Aun en pijama, salí camino a la cocina a preparar algún enorme desayuno para mí, no iba a prepararle nada a ese idiota después de cómo se comporto ayer

Cuando baje me encontré con él en el comedor

Reiji – Buenos días – Dijo posando su mirada sobre mi

Yo no le respondí, enojada camine hacia la cocina, tome una sartén y me dispuse a hacer un lujoso desayuno

Luego de haber terminado, me dirigí con la enorme bandeja de comida hacia el comedor. Mientras colocaba los platos alrededor de la mesa note que ese idiota seguía ahí viéndome fijamente

Reiji – Tu desayuno estaba justo ahí – Dijo señalando un extremo de la mesa

Efectivamente había un pequeño plato con panqueques al otro extremo de la mesa, yo volví mi vista a él, pretendía hacer que nada ocurrió ayer?

_Pues lo siento, para mí fue muy doloroso_

- No quiero nada tuyo – Dije viéndolo fijamente

Reiji – Sigues molesta? Pero hay que ver que eres una malagradecida – Dijo levantándose bruscamente de su asiento

Rodeo la mesa y tomo el plato de los panqueques llevándolo a donde yo estaba sentada. Lo dejo justo a un lado, se retiro a paso normal dejándome sola en ese enorme comedor. Termine de desayunar, había comido todo menos aquellos panqueques que Reiji me hizo

Con mucha brusquedad levante aquella comida y la arroje directo a la basura. Odiaba desperdiciar comida pero odiaba más el hecho de que él los hubiese preparado.

Después de lavar todos los platos, me dirigí a mi habitación. Me coloque unos simples vaqueros, un top negro y unos tenis azules. Estuve minutos pensando en cómo reaccionaría al saber que yo desperdicie la comida que había hecho.

Decidí que era hora de no depender de Reiji, así que saldría por unas cuantas horas, algo me decía que si caminaba la respuesta de cómo confrontarlo después.

Sin ser detectada camine fuera de la mansión a paso apresurado logrando salirme con la mía

Llevaba aproximadamente dos horas caminando, todavía no podía despejar mi mente de aquel suceso

Ya se estaba haciendo hora de ir a la mansión, tome un taxi y me dejo en las enormes rejas de esta. Intentaba no ser descubiertas por el idiota vampiro, así que corrí en dirección al jardín, divise mi habitación desde abajo.

- Hace mucho que no hacia esto – Susurre

Rogaba que funcionara, desplegué mis alas y me con dificultad me eleve hasta la ventana de mi habitación, entre despacio tratando de no hacer ningún ruido.

Cerré la ventana detrás de mí, cuando me gire me encontré con unos ojos color rosa muy intenso en la obscuridad

Encendió la luz y me dejo ver su cara

- Que haces aquí? – Pregunte nerviosa

Reiji – se encogió de hombros – Esperando a la dueña de esta habitación, la has visto? – Pregunto sarcásticamente

- Deja de jugar y sal de aquí – Ordene enojada

Reiji – Porque lo haría, después de todo yo vivo aquí – Dijo sonriendo sarcásticamente

Luego de miradas fijas y varios insultos mentales, se dirigió a paso lento hacia mí.

- Reiji, será mejor que te alejes no estoy de humor para que bebas mi sangre – Advertí con mirada seria

Su mirada paso de ser una desafiante y enojada a una de dolor, sus ojos estaban caído y aquella sonrisa de había borrado misteriosamente

Reiji – Porque estas tan enojada? – Pregunto sorprendiéndome

- Como que porque? – Alce mi voz consternada – Acaso no conoces el sentido de la palabra delicadeza Reiji? Sabes cuantas veces me has tratado como tu banco de sangre sin siquiera darme las gracias? – Me sentí triste – Yo.. Yo te quiero – Tartamudeé – Pero, no estoy segura de querer estar a tu lado si sigues despreciándome así – Dije tristemente

Reiji – Ya veo.. – Dijo, luego me abrazo fuertemente enterrando mi cabeza en su pecho

Pude sentir calidez de ese abrazo, oír su corazón latir y oler esa increíble esencia

- Que haces? – Susurre intentando apartarlo de mí

Reiji – Lo siento.. Mucho Yoko, yo no quería hacerte sentir así – Susurro despacio

No podía creerlo, aquel orgulloso Reiji Sakamaki estaba pidiéndome perdón? Se había tragado su orgullo por mi?

Correspondí su abrazo – te perdono – susurre

Ambos nos miramos fijamente, mis ojos naranjas contra sus ojos rosa intensos

Reiji – Te quiero – Susurro – No te vuelvas a ir, no sabes lo asustado que estuve de perderte – Dije aun con esa mirada triste

- Te quiero Reiji, si me prometes dejar de ser tan brusco conmigo lo hare – Dije sonriéndole tiernamente

Reiji – Yo.. Prometo tenerte un poco mas de consideración, tú para mí no eres un banco de sangre…. Eres mucho mas – Dijo acunando mi rostro con sus manos

- Te prometo que estaré a tu lado para siempre – Dije besando tiernamente sus labios

Mi torpeza se hiso presente, justo cuando me iba a apartar del beso, casi sobre mi cama y sin darme cuenta atraje a Reiji conmigo

Ambos estábamos sorprendidos, el no tenia lentes y yo estaba en una posición indecente debajo de el

Reiji – Sonrió lesivamente – Como te gusta hacer esto – Dijo en un tono burlesco

Yo iba a protestar pero el chico poso sus labios sobre los míos con mucha rudeza, yo estaba tan impactada, pocas veces fueron las que Reiji me besaba con esa fuerza y ese deseo. Correspondí a los pocos segundos. El se coloco encima de mí y yo puse las muñecas sobre su cuello para atraerlo más. El aprecio el gesto, a los segundos sentí que uno de sus colmillos me había perforado el labio y ahora se encontraba bebiendo mi sangre desde ahí

Justo antes de protestar por el abuso, metió su lengua en mi boca, haciendo que me perdiera por completo en ese lujurioso beso. Las caricias iban y venían por todas partes. No podía controlar mi deseo hacia él, así que yo también acariciaba su fornida espalda. Llevo su boca a mi oído y con su lengua trazo un recorrido desde lóbulo de mi oreja hasta mi cuello donde se dedico a besarlo suavemente. Mi visión se nublo y mi conciencia se desconecto

**A la mañana siguiente..**

-Oh dios mío – Susurre al ver esta imagen

Reiji se encontraba totalmente desnudo al otro lado de mi cama, se veía tan pacifico, tan tranquilo, podía ver sus largas y hermosas pestañas y su sedoso cabello. Este era el mismo chico que pensaba reservarse hasta el matrimonio?

Creo que estoy soñando y no me hace ni una pizca de gracia esto

Tome una de mis mejillas y la estire lo más que pude. Sentí el dolor punzante, eso me devolvió a la realidad, en verdad Reiji estaba totalmente desnudo en mi cama… y por ende, yo?

- Dios mío – Susurre al darme cuenta que yo estaba igualmente desnuda

Luego de bajar mi cabeza avergonzada, algo me forzó a caer a un costado de la cama

-Reiji estas despierto? – Susurre al encontrarme con esos ojos brillantes y esa sonrisa burlesca

Reiji – Buenos días, tengo hambre, quieres comer? – Pregunto colocando una mano en mi rostro

- Bue.. Buenos días, cla… claro – Tartamudeaba con mucha sorpresa

Sonrió y me beso deseoso, lentamente correspondí dejándome llevar por sus impulsos. Cuando recupere mi cordura nos habíamos separado, llevo su boca a mi cuello succionándolo y besándolo suavemente

- Ah – Gemí – Y que hay del desayuno? – Pregunte nublada por toda la cantidad de besos que dejaba en mi punto más sensible

El se detuvo

Reiji – Pues pensé que esta sería la mejor comida de todas – Susurro en mi cuello

Y aquí vamos de nuevo…

* * *

LES GUSTO? ESPERO QUE SI, BUENO LA SIGUIENTE PAREJA CUAL SERA RAITOXNOZOMI O SUBARUXLISARA, CREO QUE YA SE CUAL SERA PERO IGUAL DEJO QUE ESCOJAN, ENTRE LOS REVIEWS DIGAN SI QUIEREN QUE CONTINUÉ CON UNA HISTORIA SOBRE LOS MUKAMI.


	17. AVISO IMPORTANTE LO SIENTO :(

AVISO IMPORTANTE

QUERIDAS LECTORAS HACE DOS DIAS SUFRI UN ACCIDENTE AUTOMOVILÍSTICO. UN CONDUCTOR DE TRANSPORTE PUBLICO CHOCO LA PARTE TRASERA DE MI COCHE Y (DEBIDO A QUE EN ESE MOMENTO NO LLEVABA EL CINTURÓN) SALI VOLANDO POR LA VENTANA, ESTOY UN POCO ESTROPEADA LA VERDAD Y MI CUERPO ME DUELE HASTA CUANDO ME RIO :( GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS COMENTARIOS QUE RESPONDERE PRONTO LO PROMETO


End file.
